Curtindo a Vida Adoidado Ano I Mês Junho
by Bela Patty
Summary: Ano I Mês Junho Depois de alguns dissabores relatados na fic Recordações, Milo e Kamus decidem ficar mais próximos e aproveitar mais a vida, mas ainda correm o risco de serem descobertos. MÊS COMPLETO
1. Semana III Lual do Terror II

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado – Ano I - Mês de Junho**

_Curtindo a Vida Adoidado – Ano I - Mês de Junho – Semana III – Lual do Terror II_

-oOo-

_Fic Anterior_ - Na fic anterior (Recordações), Milo e Kamus relembram a trajetória das situações, conquistas e seduções que os levaram a estarem juntos há pouco mais de cinco meses.

Kamus trabalha na Fundação, gerenciando a área de finanças. Milo e Afrodite são professores tanto para os aprendizes quanto para as crianças da Fundação Kido na Grécia. O grego é professor de música e o Pisciano de arte.

...riram bastante se lembrando deste dia. Depois começaram a comentar outros dias e várias situações engraçadas que passaram juntos. Ficaram até tarde, rindo muito até que se cansaram e adormeceram, um nos braços do outro.

A lua teimava em permanecer altiva enquanto as estrelas desapareciam com a chegada da aurora. Uma leve névoa ainda pairava sobre as flores naquela manhã de Junho. Seria um belo dia de sol.

-oOo-

_Mês de Junho - Semana III –Lual do Terror II_

- Vamos lá Aioria, vai ser legal – Milo tentava convencer o leonino a participar do segundo Lual do Terror.

- Mas Milucho eu não sou muito bom em histórias de terror. Por que você não chama o Deba ?

- Já chamei. Só vim te convidar por que achei que você gostaria de fazer uma coisa diferente antes de ir para a comemoração do Afrodite, e depois, eu já convidei a Marin e ela aceitou.

- Quando você falou com ela ? – perguntou surpreso.

- Acabei de vir de lá. Então... – falou para convencer o amigo - ...se você não for, ela vai ficar sozinha. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso fazer companhia para ela. – disse sorrindo.

- Não se atreva.

- Então você vai ?

- História de terror ? – falou pensativo – Ah! Já sei. Tenho uma história ótima.

- Mesmo ? – Milo perguntou animado.

- É. Uma vez eu fui a um motel com um certo Escorpiniano e ele TIROU TODA A ROUPA NA MINHA FRENTE ! (1) - começou a rir sem parar - Cara, foi a coisa MAIS HORRÍVEL que eu já vi em TODA A MINHA VIDA.

- Há, há, há. Muito engraçado. – o amigo disse fingindo aborrecimento.

- Desculpa Milucho, foi só para descontrair.

- É, mas pode ir pensando em uma história de terror, viu senhor Aioria, e SEM piadinhas.

- Ok. Vou tentar. – disse enxugando as lágrimas do riso.

Durante a semana, Milo conversava com os alunos de bronze. Tinham combinado de jogar vôlei no domingo, seria a equipe dos Dourados contra a dos Bronzeados. O grego também aproveitou que todos estavam na sala e convidava-os para o Lual no sábado à noite.

- Oba ! Vamos rir muito novamente !

- Desculpe Seiya, mas a intenção desta vez é ser REALMENTE um Lual do Terror, sem nenhuma piada.

- Pôxa Milo, mas a última foi tão legal !

- Podemos marcar um dia para o Lual das Risadas, o que você acha ? – o grego sugeriu

- Tenho várias para contar do Pato. – falou Ikki, que até então estava calado.

- Vê se me deixa. – o loiro falou aborrecido.

- Não sei, Milo, tenho um pressentimento que este Lual do Terror vai furar de novo – Shun comentou com o professor.

- Imagine. – o Escorpiniano falou para os alunos, porém com a intenção de convencer a si próprio. No fundo, Milo também achava que mais uma vez o Lual do Terror seria um fiasco. (2)

Todos chegaram no ônibus da fundação, com exceção do Escorpiniano e de Aioria e Marin, que chegaram de moto.

Estavam se ajeitando enquanto as meninas mais uma vez, montavam a mesa de comidas.

- Milo, me deixa dar uma volta com a Marin na sua moto ? – o Leonino pediu ao amigo.

- Você tá maluco ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou ao Aioria.

- Qual o problema ?

- Todos. NINGUÉM dirige a Gata Selvagem (3), a não ser eu. – Milo falou decididamente.

- Eu só queria dar uma volta com a Marin e ver se a Shadow é boa mesmo.

- Então pede uma para você.

- Larga de ser chato e egoísta, Milo. – falou um pouco irritado - Ah! Já sei. Você quer alguma coisa em troca.

- Humf ! E o que você tem para me oferecer em troca ? Uma noite com a Marin ? – parou e ficou pensativo – Até que não seria má idéia.

Aioria só não matou o outro grego porque Aldebaran estava perto e segurou o Leonino.

- Repete, se for homem !

- Calma gatinho ! – Milo falou com a voz do piu-piu e em seguida começou a rir - E depois eu que sou egoísta.

- Quero ver o que você vai ser quando eu colocar a mão em você. – falou irritado – Me solta, Deba.

- Esquece. Não quero ver pastel de Escorpião hoje. – o brasileiro falou rindo da briga dos dois.

- Nem é para tanto, né Aioria ? Até porque foi VOCÊ que veio me oferecer algo em troca para andar na minha moto. Eu estava quieto no meu lugar.

- Tá achando que eu sou que o Kamus que fica oferecendo mulher para você ? – Aioria falou se soltando e já esquecendo da ofensa do outro.

- Que papo é esse de ficar oferecendo a sua mulher, Kamus ? – Ikki perguntou.

- Isso é uma longa história. – o francês explicou olhando para Milo com cara de desaprovação.

- Mas foi bem engraçada.

- Engraçada para você, Milo, que ficou com a Camila.

- Ora, Kamye, vai dizer que não foi realmente engraçada ? – o Escorpiniano insistiu.

- Bom, REALMENTE engraçado foi te ver depois de quatro horas embaixo da árvore. – Kamus não se segurou e começou a rir.

Deba que presenciou a história riu também.

- Opa ! Já começaram ? – Shiryu perguntou – Vamos sentar primeiro para ouvir.

- Lá se vai mais um Lual do Terror. – comentou Shun.

- Oba ! Prefiro histórias engraçadas. – Seiya se manifestou.

- E olha que as o Mi participa são REALMENTE engraçadas - a Princesa (4) falou piscando para o Escorpiniano, que sorriu em resposta.

- Podemos tirar um foto de todo mundo primeiro ? – June perguntou entregando a máquina a um servo.

Todos se arrumaram para a foto. Estavam Deba, Ikki, Shiryu e Shunrei abraçados, Kamus, Hyoga e Helena abraçados, Shun e June abraçados, Milo, Aioria e Marin abraçados, Saori e Seiya, que na última hora se aproximou mais da menina com a desculpa de caber na foto.

- Agora podemos sentar. – June declarou.

Todos se ajeitaram e ficaram olhando para Kamus.

- Bem, para vocês entenderem a historia, primeiro eu preciso contar o que é o Mestre dos Desejos. – iniciou Kamus.

- Eu conto o que é o Mestre dos Desejos e você conta a história. – Milo falou já se intrometendo. – Quando eu e o Kamus éramos pequenos, brincávamos de fazer um pedido no dia do aniversário, só que pedíamos um ao outro, uma coisa possível de ser realizada.

- Eu não entendi. – Shun se manifestou.

- Ok. Vou dar um exemplo real. – continuou o Escorpiniano – No meu aniversário eu escrevi um bilhete dizendo para o Kamus que queria que ele convencesse a Ilana (5) a fazer três panelas de brigadeiro só para mim. No bilhete dele, ele sugeria pedir para o Mestre um dia no parque de diversões. No dia anterior ao do meu aniversário eu li os dois bilhetes, entreguei para o Kamye e ele os levou para casa. No outro dia pela manhã ele também leu os dois bilhetes e a gente se encontrou logo cedo para decidir qual das sugestões eu aceitaria.

- Agora eu entendi. – Andrômeda disse.

- Que escolha difícil. – falou a Princesa, que também adorava chocolate.

- O que você escolheu ? – Shunrei perguntou.

- Escolhi a sugestão do Kamus.

- E ele conseguiu a permissão do Mestre ? – Shiryu questionou.

- Claro ! O Kamus era o maior puxa-saco do Mestre. – Aioria completou sorrindo.

- A gente se entende lá fora, "gatinho". – Kamus disse fuzilando o Leonino.

- Pode continuar a história, Kamye. – Milo disse e se sentou.

- Ok. – o francês falou se levantando novamente. – No dia do aniversário do Milucho, eu abri os dois papeis dos desejos. No dele estava escrito para fazer com que Camila, um verdadeiro monumento, desse um beijo na boca desse grego descarado.

- Kamus ! É isso que você acha de mim ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou fazendo cara de santinho.

O Aquariano olhou para o amigo. Como era difícil ter que esconder o que sentiam um pelo outro. Queria dizer outra coisa para o seu Escorpiãozinho, mas tinham que se tratar como se fossem apenas amigos.

Ainda bem que os dois conseguiam controlar o que sentiam quando estavam na frente de outras pessoas. O francês se mostrava impassível, deixando para se descontrolar apenas quando estavam a sós. Era nestes momentos que seu verdadeiro Eu aparecia e tirando a máscara de sua face e o gelo do seu coração e se revelava muito quente, carinhoso e CIUMENTO. Detestava ver o grego dando muita bola para outro homem, com exceção dos cavaleiros de ouro e dos alunos do amigo. Porém, uma pessoa era exceção a qualquer exceção: Afrodite. O francês ardia de ciúmes ao vê-lo com o Escorpiniano. Mesmo na frente de outras pessoas, era difícil esconder a antipatia que sentia pelo sueco. Infelizmente tinha que conviver com uma realidade bem diferente, já que o Pisciano e o grego eram muito amigos. Praticamente todo mês acabavam discutindo por causa do cavaleiro da décima segunda casa. Kamus simplesmente o detestava.

- Acho melhor não dizer o que eu acho de você. – falou fingindo irritação.

Todos riram do comentário. Inclusive o grego que lançou um sorriso maravilhoso ao francês.

"Milo, por que você tem que ser assim ? Não seria TÃO mais fácil não gostar de você ?" pensou e logo sorriu, fazendo os outros rirem por acharem que estava sendo sarcástico com o amigo. Ainda bem que seus pensamentos não podiam ser lidos. "Não seria mais fácil não gostar de você. Seria IMPOSSÍVEL !" pensou.

Hyoga sorriu. Esses dois eram que nem cão e gato.

- Bem, como eu estava sem idéias, me ofereci para ser um escravo temporário do Milo por quatro horas.

- Nossa ! Vocês deviam ter me contado esta história antes – Ikki comentou – Eu ia querer brincar só com meninas. Já pensou, ter uma escrava mulher por quatro horas ?

- Sem pensamentos pervertidos, Fênix – Hyoga reclamou.

- Você me ama, né loiro ? – Ikki perguntou – Aposto que ia querer ser meu escravo por quatro horas.

Kamus engoliu seco com o comentário. Lembrou-se que já tinha desejado que Escorpiniano o obrigasse a isso no passado (6). Olhou para Milo. O grego não tirava os olhos de si. O Aquariano ficou vermelho.

- Bom – retomou a história – Eu fiquei muito bravo porque o Escorpião recusou a minha oferta e disse que preferia beijar a Camila.

Aioria não se agüentou.

- Fala sério Kamye, entre você e a Camila você ainda queria que o Milo te escolhesse ? Não me diga que você queria um beijo também ?

Todos caíram na risada.

O Aquariano que já estava vermelho sentiu o rosto queimar mais ainda.

Kamus olhou para o belo moreno de olhos azuis e este, ao invés de ajudar, piorou ainda mais a situação, mandando um beijo para o francês.

A risada foi geral.

- Será que eu posso continuar ? – perguntou meio aborrecido e um pouco sem-graça.

- Desculpe Mestre. – Hyoga falou segurando o riso.

O Escorpiniano ainda sorria.

- Então, eu fiquei bravo com o Milo porque EU gastei SEMANAS para convencê-la a sair comigo e quando eu estava quase lá, o Escorpião pediu para eu entregar ela de bandeja.

- É melhor vocês tomarem cuidado com a namorada de vocês. – Aldebaran aconselhou os cavaleiros de bronze e depois ficou rindo.

- E você entregou ? – Marin perguntou ao francês.

- O que eu podia fazer ? Ele escolheu a sugestão dele !

- E se fosse uma sugestão impossível de realizar ? – Shun questionou.

- Nunca era. A gente tinha a noção que se pedíssemos alguma coisa muito absurda e não aceitasse negociar, tinha o troco no outro aniversário. – Milo explicou a todos.

- E foi o que aconteceu. – completou Kamus.

- Então você entregou a menina ? – Ikki perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

- Entreguei. E este "amor de pessoa" – falou apontando para o amigo que fazia uma cara angelical – falou para a menina que eu estava querendo me aproveitar dela.

- KAMUS ! Eu NUNCA disse isso ! – falou indignado.

- E o que você disse a ela ?

- Nada de mais. Só perguntei se ela não achava estranho você ficar TANTO tempo insistindo para sair com ela e quando ela estava quase para aceitar, você ficar insistindo para ela sair comigo.

- E o que ela disse ? – o francês perguntou curioso.

- Ela perguntou se eu sabia o porquê disso. Eu falei que não, mas que achava que ela devia tomar cuidado com as pessoas, porque tinha muito cara mau por aí, que insiste para ficar com uma menina e se não consegue, espera ela sair com outro para começar a espalhar coisas ruins sobre ela.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ ? – perguntou surpreso.

Os outros começaram a rir, pensavam que Milo era REALMENTE um canalha. Na verdade, na época, o grego tinha descoberto não havia muito tempo que estava apaixonado pelo amigo (7) e sabia que se não fizesse nada, poderia rolar um namoro entre o francês e a menina.

- Não fiz nada Kamye. – falou com ar inocente.

- Você SUGERIU para a Camila que EU ia espalhar coisas ruins sobre ela ? Seu Escorpião miserável. – falou e deu um passo em direção ao grego.

Ninguém mais se segurava de tanto rir.

- DEBA ! - Milo gritou enquanto corria pela barraca até se esconder atrás do brasileiro.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Todos choravam de rir com a cena que o Escorpiniano tinha feito correndo até o Taurino. Até Saori chorava.

- Milo, sai de trás do Deba ! – ordenou Kamus, do lugar onde estava.

- Você acha que eu sou louco ?

- Gente... vocês são demais. – Saori comentou rindo. – Kamus, não precisa matar o Milo, acho que isso já faz bastante tempo, não ?

- Depois a gente conversa, "amigo". – falou para o grego em tom de ameaça.

- Não se faz de santo não, porque você me sacaneou no seu aniversário. – o Escorpiniano falou ainda atrás do Taurino.

- Você mereceu.

- O que você fez com ele, Mestre ?

Kamus sorriu ao se lembrar.

- Eu apenas pedi para ele alimentar os pássaros.

- E o que isso tem de sacanagem ? – Shunrei perguntou sem compreender.

- O que tem ? – Milo perguntou enquanto voltava para o seu lugar – Tem que este "amor de pessoa" – falou apontando para o francês – pediu no Mestre dos Desejos para eu ficar QUATRO HORAS debaixo de uma árvore, sem me mexer ou trocar de roupa e a cada meia hora jogar grãos para os pássaros. (8)

- E isso era ruim ? Os pássaros bicavam ? – Shun perguntou.

- NÃO Shun, os pássaros NÃO bicavam, os pássaros DEFECAVAM ! Eu fiquei COBERTO de cocô de pássaro, da cabeça aos pés!

- Ai, que nojo ! – as meninas exclamaram.

Os meninos não se agüentavam de rir. Aioria estava sentado no chão, rachando o bico.

- O mais legal... – Deba falou quase sem conseguir respirar – ...foi quando o Milucho chegou no refeitório lotado... todo cagado e gritou "feliz aniversário Kamus".

- Fazia parte do Mestre dos Desejos ir até o refeitório – Milo explicou.

- Não ia ter graça passar por tudo isso e NINGUÉM te ver. – Kamus completou rindo.

- Mais o mais legal MESMO... – o Leonino se manifestou rindo muito - ...foram as servas correndo pelo refeitório desesperadas, por causa do visual do Milo e do cheiro... uma delas escorregou e derrubou salada no chão... veio outra e pisou... com o corre-corre dentro do refeitório, teve gente que caiu no chão... gente que para não cair segurou no Milo e começou a gritar. Foi o máximo !

Todos já estavam com a barriga doendo de tanto rir.

- É. Foi MUUUITO legal. – Milo falou seriamente. – O mais legal MESMO foi ficar de castigo enquanto rolava a festa deste "amor de pessoa". – falou apontando para o francês, que sorriu em resposta.

O Escorpiniano olhou para o francês fingindo bronca. "Os deuses realmente conseguiram a perfeição" pensava ao olhar para o outro. Olhos azuis escuros, acompanhando o tom dos cabelos lisos e brilhantes, voz máscula, pele alva, sardinhas nos ombros, sorriso encantador...

Milo estava se derretendo pelo francês. O fato de ter que fingir que eram apenas amigos ainda o deixava com mais água na boca para beijar aqueles lábios quentes. Lábios estes que sorriam encantadoramente para si, agora.

- Não vem não que você tentou dar o troco depois. – Kamus se defendeu.

- É, mas fui mal sucedido nas duas vezes.

- Como é que foi isso ? – Seiya perguntou secando as lágrimas.

- Bom, eu TINHA que me vingar do francês, só que meu aniversário só seria no final do ano, então eu pensei em outra coisa. Esperei começar um tempo um pouco mais quente e fiquei durante quatro semanas chamando o Shaka para nadar no lago comigo. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas o indiano ADORA ficar dentro d'água. Aí um dia, eu falei para ele que não ia dar para a gente ir, mas eu sabia que o Kamus também gostava de nadar e pedi para ele chamar o francês.

- Milo, como você é ruim ! Como você pôde usar da boa vontade do Shakinha só para se vingar do francês ? – Aioria o recriminou.

- Ora Aioria eu estava DESESPERADO e eu sabia que se eu falasse para o francês ir com o Shaka ele não ia aceitar, mas se o Shaka pedisse... Bom, o fato é que o Kamus aceitou e enquanto eles estavam nadando eu fui até lá e escondi a roupa deles.

- Milo ! – Saori exclamou.

- Agora está explicado porque o Shaka sacaneou o Milo por causa do pedaço de bolo. (9)– Hyoga comentou.

– Desculpe Saori, mas alguém tinha que pagar o pato para eu sacanear o Kamus e o Shaka é um cara sério, o Aquariano não ia recusar um pedido dele. Mas não fiquem pensando que o Virginiano é TÃO santinho assim.

- Isso é verdade. – Aldebaran comentou.

- Mas, e aí ? – Hyoga perguntou curioso.

- Eles saíram do lago e se cobriram com duas folhas. Entraram escondidos na área das amazonas e vestiram roupas de menina. – falou rindo muito.

Todos caíram na risada.

- E aí todo mundo viu e ficou tirando sarro ! – Ikki comentou rindo bastante.

- Não. – Milo falou parando de rir. – Eles conseguiram chegar até o salão de treino e trocar de roupa.

- Ah ! Não acredito ! – Seiya exclamou.

- Sério. Meu plano A não deu certo.

- E aí ? – June perguntou curiosa.

- Aí que eu coloquei o plano B em prática. O Kamus estava treinando a semana toda pela manhã e tomando banho no vestiário do salão. Então eu fui até o bosque, peguei várias frutinhas e amassei todas misturando com água para fazer um suco roxo. Coloquei dentro de um destes balões de festa e esperei. O Kamye passou por mim e entrou no vestiário. Eu esperei um pouco e fui atrás dele, escondendo meu cosmo ao máximo. Quando eu entrei, eu vi rapidamente que tinha alguém sentado, com a calça abaixada, no primeiro banheiro. Eu não tive dúvidas. Peguei o balão e atirei por cima da porta em quem estava sentado. Aí eu ouvi uns dois ou três palavrões em espanhol. ERA O SHURA ! O Kamus já estava tomando banho !

Alguns riram tanto que ficaram sem respiração.

- Eu saí correndo do banheiro e encontrei o Aioria no caminho. Implorei para ele fingir que estava conversando comigo. Não deu meio minuto, o Shura saiu do banheiro, TODO roxo e INSANO de raiva.

Ninguém sabia o que era mais engraçado, se a história do grego ou a risada do Taurino.

- Eu tentei segurar o riso quando vi o Capricorniano, mas foi impossível – Aioria comentou rindo bastante.

- Ele chegou intimando "Vocês viram algum moleque sair correndo do banheiro ?" "Eu não vi nada" eu disse suando frio, "Eu também não" o Aioria respondeu. Nisso dois aprendizes estavam passando correndo, brincando um com o outro. O Shura partiu feito uma flecha para cima dos dois.

- E você não fez nada, Milo ? – Saori perguntou.

- Com o perdão da pergunta, TÁ MALUCA ? Se ele descobrisse que fui EU quem fez aquilo, ele me matava, com os aprendizes, ia no máximo cortar eles ao meio.

Os presentes riram mais ainda com o comentário do grego.

- Depois disso eu desisti de sacanear o Kamus.

- Não é para menos. – comentou Shiryu rindo.

- Ah ! Isso não vale, Milo ! – Aioria comentou ainda rindo – Você falou para eu pensar em uma história de terror e eu gastei o MAIOR tempo pensando nisso para ser esta palhaçada ?

- Desculpe Aioria, era para ser mesmo um Lual do Terror – Milo se justificou – Mas sempre acaba rolando uma história paralela.

- Bem, então será que eu ainda posso contar a minha história ? – o Leonino perguntou. – Vou falar sobre "aquele" aniversário do Máscara... – parou de falar e começou a rir.

Aldebaran estava tomando suco e quase enfartou ao ouvir qual seria a história. O Taurino começou a rir loucamente, seguido de Milo e Kamus.

- SENTEM E PAREM DE RIR ! PAREM DE RIR E CONTEM ! PELOS DEUSES – Ikki implorou.

- Esta realmente deve ser das boas. – a Princesa comentou abraçando o Hyoga.

- Eu acho que não conheço essa. – Marin falou pensativa.

- Ok ! Eu conto ! – Aioria falou voltando a controlar a respiração depois de rir tanto.

- ESPERA ! – Milo gritou e deu uma boa olhada nos presentes.

- O que você está fazendo ? – Kamus perguntou.

- Estou vendo se não tem nenhum amigo do MM por perto.

- Este história que envolve o cavaleiro de Câncer é assim TÃO grave ? – June questionou aos dourados.

- Se é ! – Deba respondeu.

Os quatro cavaleiros de ouro começaram a rir.

- Fala Aioria, por favor ! – Saori suplicou curiosa.

- Tudo bem. – disse secando as lágrimas – No ano em que o Kamus fez doze anos teve a maior festa no dia do aniversário do MM. O motivo era meio macabro, mas vocês sabem como ele é. Ele queria comemorar o ano em que tinha colocado 100 cabeças na casa dele. Como acharam o ambiente do templo de Câncer carregado, a festa foi no salão.

Os cavaleiros de bronze se arrepiaram só de pensar nas cabeças.

- Vocês sabem que é uma tradição no Santuário tratar aprendizes ou cavaleiros como crianças até os doze anos e quando ele tem esta idade, passa a ser meio adulto, ou adolescente. Então, como o Kamye fez doze anos no mês de fevereiro, no aniversário do MM ele já era "adulto" – Milo explicava aos presentes - mas como sou o caçula e só faço aniversário em novembro e o Aioria só ia fazer dali a dois meses, ainda éramos considerados crianças.

- Isso significava na prática que era PROIBIDO beber qualquer coisa, ainda que apenas levemente, alcoólica. – Kamus completou.

- É, mas estes dois não queriam aceitar a realidade. – o brasileiro comentou.

- Fala sério Deba ! Faltavam MENOS de dois meses para eu fazer doze anos. – Aioria começou - Isso não era justo. O Milo tudo bem, ainda era criança, mas EU ?

- Ei ! Que papo é esse de "o Milo ainda era criança ?" – o Escorpiniano perguntou ao outro grego.

- Aioria, porque você disse que o Milo ERA uma criança ? – Kamus questionou.

- Isso mesmo Kamye, brigue com ele !

- O Milo ainda É uma criança. – o francês corrigiu o Leonino.

- Kamye !

- É verdade. – Deba falou rindo.

- Bem, criança ou não, naquela época eu e o Milucho tínhamos onze anos e era proibido beber. – Aioria continuou a história - Então a chance que tínhamos era entrar escondido na cozinha e pegar um copo de qualquer coisa. A gente entrou na cozinha, logo no começo da festa, e fomos logo ficando perto de uma poncheira. Esperei os servos se distraírem e peguei um pouco.

- Eu estava perto esperando para tomar também, mas na mesma hora o Shura e o Kamus chegaram. O Capricorniano arrancou o copo da mão do Aioria e jogou o líquido de volta.

- "Você ainda é criança ! Não pode beber" – o Leonino disse imitando o outro cavaleiro.

- O pior fui eu chegar em seguida e pegar um copo. Eu só ia pegar suco, mas estes dois ficaram TÃO bravos comigo que eu até devolvi o conteúdo do copo. – Kamus comentou.

- Acho que não... – Milo falou para Aioria, mas considerando o comentário do francês – ...acho que o pior foi quando o Shura falou "Saiam de perto da mesa de bebidas, menos você Kamus, que não é mais criança".

- Tem razão, Milucho. Foi isso que fez meu sangue ferver.

- Nossa, parece que esta história vai ser realmente de terror. – Shunrei comentou.

- Bem, depende para qual dos lados. – o Escorpiniano começou.

- Shhhh ! – Aioria falou para Milo – Sem adiantar nada da minha história.

- Ok. Desculpe.

- Então, – o Leonino continuou – eu fiquei tão puto que tomei um monte de água, fui até o lixo, peguei uma garrafa vazia e fui até o banheiro. Só voltei com ela cheia.

- Cheia ? – Shiryu perguntou.

- Ele "abriu a torneira" – Kamus explicou.

- Como assim "abriu a torneira" ? – Saori questionou.

- Ele levou a garrafa para o banheiro e... encheu – Milo tentou explicar melhor.

- De xixi ! – Ikki falou finalmente.

As meninas fizeram cara de nojo. Seiya começou a rir pensando no que o Leonino ia fazer com aquela garrafa cheia.

- E o que você fez, amor ? – Marin perguntou.

- Fui até a poncheira e despejei dentro. – Aioria respondeu.

- Eca ! Que nojo ! – as meninas comentaram.

Os meninos riam com a história.

- Aí eu vi este doido fazendo isso e tentei evitar que ele jogasse tudo. – Milo continuou - Aí ele me perguntou "Você pode tomar ?" eu respondi "Não" e ele "Então cala a boca !" e despejou o resto. Era óbvio que ia dar mer... que iam descobrir – o Escorpiniano evitou o palavrão a tempo - e eu perguntei "Como você vai disfarçar o gosto ?".

- Cara, aí bateu o desespero. Todos saberiam que eu e o Milucho tínhamos aprontado. Era óbvio que apenas quem não podia beber faria uma coisa daquelas.

- E o que vocês fizeram ? – Helena perguntou ansiosa.

- O Milo teve uma grande idéia. – o Leonino respondeu.

- Eu falei para o Aioria que nossa única chance era não perceberem nada, mas isso só aconteceria se o gosto que sentissem fosse de bebida. Eu fui até a dispensa e peguei duas garrafas de qualquer coisa enquanto o Leonino tomava conta da poncheira. Só depois descobri que era tequila. – o Escorpiniano explicou aos demais.

- Nossa ! – Ikki comentou imaginando o tamanho do estrago.

- Eu abri uma garrafa e o Aioria a outra. Despejamos completamente dentro da poncheira. Aí uma serva entrou e saímos correndo, mas não fomos descobertos. Estava tudo bem na festa quando eu reparei que tinham DUAS poncheiras e comentei com o Aioria.

- Na verdade, enquanto o Milo foi buscar a bebida, uns servos entraram na cozinha e eu tive que me esconder. Quando saí, até percebi que a poncheira estava fora do lugar e tinha menos conteúdo, mas eu estava tão nervoso que nem ia ligar para isso.

- E havia mesmo duas poncheiras ? – Hyoga questionou curioso.

- O fato é que REALMENTE havia duas poncheiras. Provavelmente uma com o xixi e a outra com a tequila porque... – Milo falava enquanto foi interrompido por Aioria.

- Provavelmente a do xixi foi levada para o salão enquanto eu estava escondido e colocaram outra no mesmo lugar para os servos levarem também. – o Leonino completou.

- Caramba, que confusão ! – Shiryu comentou.

- Confusão ? Isso porque vocês não viram o que o Milucho fez na hora em que viu o Kamye pegando um copo e colocando um pouco de ponche. – Aioria começou – O Milo quase o derrubou para pegar o copo e jogar o ponche de volta.

- Eles ficaram com um papo de "ponche é coisa de menina" para mim. – Kamus explicou aos outros – e que eu tinha que tomar algo "mais forte".

- Bem, na verdade, a gente acabou oferecendo tequila para ele e para o Deba. – Milo comentou.

- Para ele e para o Deba ? – a Princesa perguntou ao amigo.

- É. Eu estava na mesa de bebidas e quase peguei um ponche quando estes três apareceram dizendo que o Kamus ia tomar bebida de homem – o Taurino explicou – e perguntaram se eu estava dentro.

- Não dava para arriscar. O Deba estava colado na poncheira. – Aioria se justificou.

- Ainda bem que estes dois ao menos tinham um pouco de consideração.

- Loucos tudo bem, mas nem tão inconseqüentes assim, né ? – o Escorpiniano falou.

- Você é quem menos pode falar isso Milo. – Kamus comentou com o outro.

- É verdade. – concordou pensativo.

- Parem com isso e contem a história. Eu já estou enfartando de curiosidade ! – Saori se manifestou.

- Bom, fomos eu, o Milo, o Deba e o Kamye para um canto para que os dois tomassem a tequila. Menos de cinco minutos depois o Kamus já estava sentado e com dor de cabeça. Mas acho que a gente exagerou. Eu dei mais de meio copo para ele e era a primeira vez que ele bebia. Por isso eu me senti responsável e me ofereci para ficar com o Aquariano até que ele melhorasse. O Milo foi buscar um suco de laranja bem ácido para o Kamye.

- Eu trouxe o suco e falei para o Aioria que ia tomar conta das duas poncheiras enquanto ele levava o Kamus para tomar um ar lá fora. O Deba só não caiu porque só experimentou um pouquinho.

- Eu não ia confiar nestes dois doidos e tomar tudo de uma vez, como eles obrigaram o Kamus a fazer. – Deba justificou.

- Bem, - Aioria continuou – eu fiquei com o Kamus lá fora por mais de meia hora, mas a dor de cabeça dele não passava. Eu fui atrás do Milo para dizer que eu ia levar o Kamye para casa, mas quando eu cheguei no salão, cadê o Escorpião ? Procurei por quase cinco minutos e o encontrei BEIJANDO uma menina ! Eu sempre fui favorável ao ditado "Não faça aos outros o que você não quer para você", mas aquilo era DEMAIS. Ele me OBRIGOU. Eu arranquei ele da boca da menina e o joguei na parede.

- O Aioria ficou muito puto comigo porque era ÓBVIO que ele queria aproveitar a festa, mas acabou como babá do Kamus e eu, que tinha que tomar conta das poncheiras estava me divertindo. – Milo comentou.

- Fiquei uma tempão dando sermão nele. Depois ele foi comigo até onde o Kamus estava. Eu levantei o Kamus e falei que a gente ia para casa. O Milo estava bem atrás de nós.

- Quando a gente voltou para o salão, eu congelei e chamei o Aioria. – o Escorpiniano continuou a história.

- Eu olhei para trás para saber porquê o Milo estava chamando e o vi apontando, com os olhos arregalados para um lugar. Eu virei o rosto e vi o Afrodite virando um copo de ponche de uma vez e enchendo outro. O Milucho só conseguiu chegar perto dele depois que ele esvaziou o segundo copo.

- Por que você não gritou para ele ? – June perguntou apreensiva.

- Se eu gritasse, todos saberiam que eu e o Aioria estávamos aprontando.

- Vocês deixaram ele tomar "aquilo" ? – Ikki questionou preocupado.

- Bem, - Aioria começou – a gente ficou torcendo para que ele tivesse tomado o ponche de tequila.

- Tadinho do Afrodite ! – Shunrei comentou.

- Assim que eu cheguei perto do Dido – Milo falou - eu perguntei quanto copos ele tinha tomado. Ele falou que uns sete ou oito.

- SETE OU OITO ? – Vários falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É. E ele estava todo estranho, olhando fixamente para a pista de dança. – o Escorpiniano continuou a história - Na pista estava o MM com umas cinco meninas, dando risada. Eu pedi para o Dido ir embora comigo, mas ele não quis. Falou que tinha uma coisa para fazer. Então pedi para ele me esperar e para não fazer NADA que eu já voltava.

- O Milo chegou perto de mim e contou o que tinha acontecido. Realmente era torcer para que o ponche fosse o de tequila. – Aioria completou.

- Eu falei para o Gatinho que eu não estava conseguindo convencer o Dido a ir embora e ele pediu para eu ficar com o Kamus enquanto ia falar com o sueco. Assim que o Aioria saiu, eu fiquei olhando em volta, procurando o Afrodite, mas não estava encontrando. Quando eu finalmente o vi, ele ia em direção à pista de dança.

- Bom, agora acho que cabem meus comentários – Deba iniciou – Eu estava na pista de dança e vi tudo. Primeiro saibam que o Afrodite e o MM NUNCA morreram de amores um pelo outro. O MM sempre chamava o Dido de fresco e o Pisciano o chamava de Homem das cavernas, viviam se atacando. MM falava que o sueco parecia uma menininha e o Afrodite rebatia dizendo que o Canceriano não tinha cérebro, só músculos. Enfim, os dois se ODIAVAM. – o Taurino deu uma pausa antes de continuar - Quando o Afrodite chegou na pista, estava com uma cara muito estranha como se estivesse com raiva.

- Quando eu o vi na pista, fui deixar o Kamus sentado e corri para lá. Sabia que ele e o MM se detestavam e podia sair briga feia. – Milo continuou a narrativa.

- Por que ele convidou o Dido se não gostava dele ? - a Princesa questionou aos dourados.

- Ele não tinha escolha. Até aquela festa, TODOS os cavaleiros eram OBRIGADOS a comparecerem na festa de aniversário do outro. – o Aquariano explicou.

- Agora eu também entendi. – June se manifestou fazendo coro à dúvida da amiga.

- "Até aquela festa" ? Êta que a pancadaria deve ter comido solta ! – Seiya comentou.

- O Afrodite chegou na rodinha e puxou o MM grosseiramente pelo braço. – o brasileiro relatou aos demais.

- Quando eu o vi fazendo isso, eu saí correndo. Ia rolar pancadaria MESMO ! – Aioria comentou.

- Já tinha ficado um clima meio tenso, – Deba continuou – mas aí o Afrodite já chegou intimando "Você está se achando muito macho com estas cinco vadias em volta de você não é ?" O MM riu sarcasticamente e falou "Estou me achando, não, eu SOU o máximo e sobre as cinco gatas, estou até em dúvida para saber com quantas eu vou acordar abraçado". Aí foi o Afrodite que riu e disse "Você não é homem para isso tudo"

- Eu cheguei bem nesta hora – Aioria interrompeu – O MM ficou muito puto e respondeu para o Dido "Fala logo o que você quer, viadinho, e me deixa". Tanto o Canceriano quanto as cinco meninas começaram a rir. Nossa, Cara, aí é que o Afrodite ficou MACHO. Ele se aproximou mais do MM e perguntou "Você se acha o máximo com aquelas cem cabeças na sua casa, não é ? Se acha o máximo com estas cinco piranhas à sua volta, mas eu SEI que você gosta de emoções fortes e é por isso que está querendo me escutar, não é ? Tudo bem, eu vou te dar o que você quer..."

- ESPERA ! – Milo gritou interrompendo o Leonino e deixando todos apreensivos de ansiedade – Eu cheguei bem nesta hora e já aumentei o meu cosmo. Se os dois iam brigar, eu tinha OBRIGAÇÃO de defender o Dido, afinal, ele estava bêbado por minha causa.

- Que bom que foi o ponche de tequila que ele tomou. – Shun comentou aliviado.

- Depois do que aconteceu, eu e o Aioria ficamos desejando que ele tivesse tomado do outro ponche. – Milo finalizou.

- E o que aconteceu ? – Hyoga e Saori perguntaram juntos.

- Só mais uma explicação rápida – Deba começou – realmente o Afrodite é fraco para bebida e depois deste dia, ele não colocou mais uma gota de tequila na boca.

- Nossa ! O que aconteceu ? – Marin questionou curiosa.

- O MM mandou o Dido para o inferno ? – Shiryu arriscou.

- Ele jogou uma rosa piranha no MM ? – Shun sugeriu.

- Não. Foi pior que isso - Aioria recomeçou – Ele fez a PIOR coisa que poderia ter feito. Deixou o MM no chão, fora de combate. Incontestavelmente, ele VENCEU a batalha.

- O QUÊ ELE FEZ ? – gritaram desesperadamente.

Os quatro cavaleiros de ouro se olharam.

- Fala você Aioria – o brasileiro pediu.

O belo grego de cabelos curtos suspirou profundamente antes de falar.

- Ele agarrou o MM e deu o MAIOR beijo, na BOCA dele, na frente de TODO mundo !

Se uma agulha caísse ouviria-se o barulho, pelo silêncio que se seguiu.

- O QUÊ ? – Ikki gritou em choque algum tempo depois.

As reações que se seguiram foram as mais diferentes possíveis.

Shiryu começou a rir, seguido de Seiya. Era BEM-FEITO para o "machão".

- Nossa, o Dido foi bem corajoso ! – a Princesa comentou.

- Corajoso nada, ele foi é desmiolado. – Hyoga replicou. – Estava bêbado, podia ter sido morto.

- Não acredito que o MM beijou o Dido. – Marin se manifestou ainda chocada.

Shun e Shunrei permaneciam boquiabertos.

- Não sei como o Afrodite está vivo. – Saori observou.

- Eu não sabia que o MM era homossexual. – June falou.

- NÃO ! – Deba defendeu o MM – Ele NÃO É homossexual. Aliás, ainda vive se declarando "hétero".

"Muuuuuuito hétero" Milo pensou, mas sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção. Na verdade lembrava-se do dia em que o Dido e o MM tinham descoberto que ele e Kamus estavam juntos. (10)

- Muita calma nesta hora. – Aioria falou acalmando um pouco os ânimos - O Afrodite fez isso não pelo beijo, mas para deixar o cavaleiro de Câncer arrasado. Só para você entenderem, o MM é italiano e os italianos são EXTREMAMENTE machistas, então imagine só, você ser TÃO machista e ser beijado por outro homem.

"Macho, sei. Macho até para comer outro macho." Kamus pensou maldosamente, lembrando-se que durante a semana flagrou MM e Afrodite pelados na casa do sueco. (11)

- Mas isso REALMENTE acabou com o MM. Ele ficou estático, sem conseguir se mexer. – Deba falou tristemente.

- Coitadinho do MM. – Shunrei falou.

- Nossa ! Como o Afrodite foi mau. – June se manifestou em favor do italiano.

- E olha que o Dido não pegou leve, foi um beijo "valendo". – Aioria completou.

- Bom, - Milo retomou a história – eu fiquei com medo que quando ele voltasse a si, matasse o Dido, eu e o Aioria, então puxei o Afrodite com força. Só que nisso, acho que todos acordaram do transe, porquê a festa tinha parado, e começou a maior correria. O Shura veio correndo defender o "amiguinho machão" dele deste "ultraje". Eu, o Aioria e o Deba ficamos na frente do Pisciano.

- Cara, outros homens que estavam na festa também se dividiram. As meninas ficaram revoltadas com o Dido. – o Leonino comentou com os presentes.

- O pior é que o Afrodite ao invés de sossegar, só ficava gritando "E agora ? Quem é o machão que até homem beija ?" – Milo relatou a todos.

- Nossa ! Tadinho mesmo do MM. – Saori concordou.

- Sei que eu não quis nem saber quem era ou não tadinho – o Escorpiniano continuou – puxei o Dido dali antes que a coisa ficasse pior. O Aioria saiu comigo e com o Afrodite da pista.

- Eu dei cobertura a eles – o Taurino começou – mas logo depois que eles saíram da pista, o MM acordou do transe e xingou o Afrodite de tudo que é nome. Falou que ia matar aquele viado desgraçado e tudo mais. Eu tentei segurá-lo, mas ele me jogou longe.

- Nossa ! Tadinho do Dido. – Marin comentou – Ele foi mau, mas estava fora de si.

- O Afrodite não tinha culpa. – a Princesa se manifestou concordando com a amazona.

- A pancadaria ia ser feia. – Aioria voltou a falar - Era certo que haveria morte, mas aí o Mestre chegou e a briga acabou na hora, mas o ódio entre os dois foi elevado ao infinito. Teve uma época que nem se ofendiam, simplesmente se ignoravam, como se o outro não estivesse lá.

- Que horror ! – Shunrei comentou.

- Puxa, isso, na verdade, acabou sendo muito ruim para os dois. – Hyoga observou.

- Ele ainda se odeiam tanto assim ? – Shun questionou.

- Não. – Deba respondeu. – Hoje já está bem melhor. Eles se falam e até riem um com o outro, acho até que o Dido pediu desculpas, mas nunca ficam juntos sozinhos.

"Há controvérsias" Kamus pensou querendo rir, mas sem poder.

- Eu passei aquela noite na casa do Afrodite. Ele ainda estava muito bravo e não parava de dizer "Quero ver o machão agora, com que cara vai me chamar de viado". – Milo falou, mas não disse a frase inteira que o Pisciano tinha falado. A frase completa era "Quero ver o machão agora, com que cara vai me chamar de viado depois de ter me beijado. Quem desdenha quer comprar. Tanto ódio por mim só podia ser desejo contido". O grego repassou mentalmente o que o amigo o disse aquele dia "Depois de ter me beijado..." ficou pensando um pouco no assunto "Será que o MM correspondeu ao beijo do Dido ? Será que estão juntos desde aquela época ?" Milo pensou "Preciso perguntar isso ao Peixinho".

- Caramba, que história ! – Ikki voltou a se manifestar.

- Bem, - Milo retomou – só sei que no outro dia o Dido acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça. Quando ele deu por si e se lembrou o que tinha feito, bateu o remorso. "Mi, porquê você me deixou fazer uma baixaria daquelas ? Pelos deuses ! Que vergonha !" ele mal falou e já queria ir até o templo de Câncer pedir desculpas para o MM, mas eu falei para ele não ir. O italiano ia matá-lo de tanta raiva que estava. Eu sugeri que ele fingisse que nada tinha acontecido. Seria menos doloroso para ambos. – finalizou.

- Nossa, que história horrível ! – June declarou.

- Foi realmente de terror. – Shun declarou abraçando a namorada.

- Não era essa a idéia ? – Aioria perguntou.

- Bem Aioria, era para ser inventada, não precisava ser verdadeira. – Milo respondeu.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, a culpa é minha. – o Escorpiniano constatou um pouco entristecido pela história ter deixado o clima um pouco pesado.

- Milo, que tal daqui para frente fazermos apenas Lual das risadas, hein ? – Saori sugeriu.

- Ok. Depois desta história, também acho melhor – Milo falou.

Kamus se aproximou do amigo e pôs a mão em seu ombro, solidarizando-se com o outro. A vontade do Aquariano era pegar seu Escorpiãozinho no colo e consolá-lo pelo clima que ficou, pena que não podia fazer isso, mas o amigo entendeu as intenções do francês pelo olhar do outro e sorriu.

- Bem, - Deba disse - então acho que o Lual acabou.

- Por que não ficamos mais um pouquinho ? – a Princesa sugeriu.

Milo se levantou, foi até onde a menina estava e a abraçou bem forte.

- Porque hoje tem a comemoração do novo cargo do Dido e todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram convidados. – explicou para a amiga que sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Gostavam muito um do outro. O Escorpiniano sabia que a garota o amava como a um irmão. Se algum dia ele e Kamus fossem descobertos, tinha CERTEZA que a sua Princesinha ficaria do seu lado.

- Ah! Eu tinha esquecido – Saori falou – mas nós que não vamos, podemos continuar a contar histórias. – sugeriu.

- Legal ! – Seiya se manifestou.

- Tchau Amorzinho – Marin disse abraçando Aioria – vou ficar com eles, mas não bebe demais porque você está dirigindo. Se for o caso pegue um táxi, promete ?

- Pode deixar – o Leonino respondeu dando um selinho na máscara da menina e depois cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido da amazona que a fez rir.

Os cavaleiros de ouro se despediram dos demais e saíram. Aioria deu carona para Aldebaran e Milo para Kamus.

Chegaram no bar e logo encontraram a mesa do Pisciano. Ele estava conversando com Mu e Shaka.

- Eu vou cumprimentar as conhecidas e já vou lá – Milo disse aos amigos.

Enquanto os três se distanciavam, o Escorpiniano rapidamente foi ao garçom e pediu uma caneta. Escreveu um bilhete num guardanapo e pediu para entregar para Afrodite. Só então saiu para cumprimentar algumas meninas que conhecia.

- Parabéns Cara ! – Aioria falou abraçando o sueco.

- Você merece ! – Deba disse também abraçando o Pisciano.

- Parabéns Afrodite. – Kamus falou dando a mão para o outro, mas o sueco o puxou para um abraço.

- Que bom que vocês vieram ! – exclamou alegremente.

Enquanto se sentava, o francês refletia. "Bem, talvez ele não seja tão má pessoa assim..." pensou inicialmente "Claro, Kamus. Ele deve ser ÓTIMO, talvez por isso o Milo não quer confessar que a primeira transa foi com ele" sua consciência completou.

O Aquariano teve que usar toda a concentração possível para se manter impassível. Estava quase se levantando, pegando o sueco pela camisa e obrigando-o a contar toda a verdade sobre ele e Milo.

- Com licença, Senhor Afrodite ? – o garçom perguntou.

O Pisciano levantou a mão e recebeu o bilhete logo em seguida. Abriu-o e leu. "Cuidado como você trata o Amore. Tem gente de olho em você. Rasgue. Mi".

- Gente, - Afrodite falou chamando a atenção dos outros – só um minuto que já volto. Vou só fazer uma ligação.

Pouco tempo depois Milo chegou na mesa.

- Cadê o Dido ?

- Recebeu um recado de alguém e foi fazer uma ligação. – Deba respondeu bebendo sua cerveja.

Minutos depois o sueco voltou e deu um abraço demorado no Escorpiniano.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. – falou inicialmente e depois continuou cochichando no ouvido do grego – Obrigado pelo recado. Quem ?

- Ora Dido, você merece. Eu sei que você vai arrasar. – parabenizou o outro e depois respondeu também baixinho no ouvido do Pisciano – A e D.

"Aioria e Deba" Afrodite repetiu mentalmente.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram os gêmeos Saga e Kanon e MM. Os irmãos abraçaram Afrodite e MM deu-lhe a mão. O sueco não puxou o Canceriano para um abraço.

- Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

- E aí ? Estão bebendo o quê ? - Kanon perguntou, mas já chamando o garçom.

Shura chegou depois de meia hora e também deu a mão para Afrodite.

- Pensei que você não vinha. – MM comentou com o Capricorniano.

Milo estava perto e ouvia a conversa dos dois.

- E você acha que eu ia perder a boca livre ? – o espanhol disse e começou a rir.

Como era uma comemoração especial, a deusa tinha liberado os pedidos no bar que Afrodite tinha escolhido.

O Escorpiniano ficou um pouco sério e pensativo com o comentário do Capricorniano. De fato, se a deusa não tivesse limitado o gastos dos dourados e todo gasto extra necessitasse explicações, achava que nem todos estariam ali.

MM com certeza não estaria, pois não teria como justificar a vinda já que ele e Dido se "odiavam". Shura não gostava do Pisciano, com certeza não estaria. Milo tinha dúvidas sobre os gêmeos, mas Kamus só estava mesmo por causa do Escorpiniano. O grego sabia que o Aquariano não o deixaria sozinho com Afrodite. O francês nunca explicava o motivo por odiar tanto o Pisciano. Milo sabia que era ciúme, mas não sabia exatamente do quê.

Ficaram até bem tarde comemorando. O Escorpiniano não bebeu demais, pois estava com Kamus na garupa e não queria que nada acontecesse com seu francês sardentinho.

Mu e Shaka foram embora por volta da uma da manhã. Já eram mais de três horas quando o grego de olhos azuis percebeu que Kamus bocejou. Milo esperou mais uns dez minutos antes de falar qualquer coisa a este respeito.

- Bom galera, o papo está bom, mas vou nessa. – o Escorpiniano declarou.

- Mas já ? - Kanon perguntou ao outro grego.

- Eu também vou. Estou com muito sono. – Kamus disse aos outros.

- Amanhã a gente tem vôlei com os meninos de bronze logo no começo da tarde. Se acordo muito tarde, almoço tarde e não dá para perder para os franguinhos, né ? – Milo explicou aos demais.

- Tem razão. – MM, que também jogaria, comentou – Vou nessa também.

- Milo, você me dá carona ? – Afrodite perguntou ao amigo.

- Claro, Dido, vamos nessa.

- Eu dou carona para você Kamus. – MM falou para o francês.

- Ok.

Os quatro se despediram dos demais e saíram do bar.

Kamus fuzilou o Pisciano com o olhar quando ele ficou cheio de risadinhas para o Escorpiniano e colocou a mão em seu ombro para se ajeitar na moto.

MM abriu a porta do carro e olhou para o Aquariano. Logo percebeu que Kamus estava enciumado. Sorriu.

- Você morre de ciúme do Dido, não é Geladinho ? – perguntou entrando no carro.

- É tão perceptível assim ? – o francês perguntou friamente ao outro, enquanto fechava a porta do carro.

- Sabe Kamus, - o Canceriano continuou enquanto dirigia – o Afrodite nunca me dá motivos para desconfiar dele. Ele sempre me conta tudo o que acontece. Deve ser mesmo muito difícil ficar com o Milo.

- Como assim ? – perguntou mais friamente ainda.

- Ora, você sabe, o garoto está sempre cumprimentando e sorrindo para todo mundo. – parou de falar e olhou para o francês antes de continuar com um sorriso sarcástico – Quantas vezes ele já te traiu ?

- Por que você não toma conta da sua vida ? – Kamus falou aborrecido e ficou olhando para fora.

"Traído ? O que este idiota sabe para me perguntar isso ? Será que aquele fxxxx dx pxxx daquele viado contou que trepou com o Milo ? Mxxxx. Por que o Mon Ange não quer me contar como foi a primeira vez dele ? E por que ele tem que levar o Afrodite na garupa ? Ah, Milo ! Eu vou te dar um aperto que você vai me contar tudo que eu quero saber" pensava.

- Está se mordendo de ciúmes, não é Geladinho ? – MM ainda atacou o outro.

O Canceriano estava brincando com o francês de propósito. A vontade, na verdade era de socá-lo bem socado. Kamus tinha estragado sua concentração na última segunda-feira, na casa do Pisciano, flagrando os dois no jardim. Agora o Aquariano ia pagar.

Kamus estava aborrecido e ficou quieto até chegarem. MM estacionou o carro no Santuário.

- Sabe, - o italiano falou fechando o carro - o Dido é muito quente na cama, faz tudo o que eu gosto.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo estacionamento.

- É mesmo ? E como você o obriga a fazer isso ? Puxando a coleira ? – o Aquariano perguntou sarcasticamente.

MM se aborreceu com o comentário do francês. Seu Peixinho não era tão submisso assim. O Aquariano queria brigar ? Então ia ter troco. Ia atacar o que o outro tinha de mais frágil: Milo.

- Coleira ? – perguntou rindo – Você me parece chegado em S&M (12), não é Kamus ? – parou um pouco e ficou pensando - Tenho uma proposta. Nós quatro no mesmo quarto. Eu deixo você brincar com o Afrodite enquanto eu me divirto com o grego. O Milo parece feito de fogo, deve ser BEM GOSTOSO na cama... – disse "bem gostoso" acentuado e lentamente, atiçando ainda mais a ira no outro.

Kamus jogou MM na parede do estacionamento e aumentou o cosmo.

- REPETE SE É HOMEM ! – gritou para o italiano.

"Ah ! A compaixão !" o Canceriano pensou sarcasticamente.

Compaixão... MM tinha faltado nesta aula. Os cavaleiros de ouro tinham MUITA compaixão pelo oponente. Era sempre este papo de "o que você disse ?" ou "repete" ou "como é que é ?". Com italiano de sangue quente não tinha isso. Se alguém falasse isso do Afrodite ele não pediria para a pessoa repetir. Não daria a ela uma segunda chance para se redimir do que disse. Quebraria a cara dela ali mesmo. Mas claro que o francês era diferente.

O Canceriano já tinha conseguido o que queria que era tirar Kamus do sério. Se o outro queria brigar, tudo bem, estava mesmo com vontade de esmurrar aquele francês metido e sem educação.

Em resposta ao que o Aquariano gritou, o italiano apenas sorriu com ar de deboche. Foi a gota d'água para Kamus. Aumentou ainda mais o cosmo.

- RESTRIÇÃO ! – o grego gritou, golpeando o amante para evitar uma briga entre os dois. Teve sorte de pegar o francês distraído ou seu golpe não teria funcionado com Kamus.

- MILO, ME SOLTA ! – berrou tentando se libertar da falta de movimentos.

O grego se concentrou e aumentou mais ainda seu cosmo para prender o amigo.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo ? – Dido perguntou assustado.

- Nada Amore, - MM falou abraçando o outro – eu e o Geladinho só estávamos ajustando os ponteiros.

Kamus queria matar o italiano, mas Milo estava usando muita força do cosmo para segurá-lo. O francês não conseguia se mover.

Antes de ir embora com o sueco, MM virou-se para falar com o Aquariano.

- Ei francês ! Sem ressentimentos. Estamos quites. Mas da próxima vez, BATA antes de entrar na casa dos outros. Eu ODEIO ser interrompido no meio de alguma coisa importante.

Kamus se acalmou. Era só isso. MM não queria seu Escorpiãozinho. Queria vingança pelo francês ter dado um flagra nele e no Pisciano no início da semana. Pensando um pouco melhor merecia a raiva do Canceriano pelo que tinha feito.

- Ok. Sem ressentimentos.

Milo percebeu que o outro estava mais calmo, mas ainda estava receoso em soltá-lo.

- Mon Ange, pode me soltar. Não vou machucar ninguém.

O grego retirou o golpe de bloqueio do outro e ficou um pouco ofegante pela força empregada. O Aquariano estava fora de si quando o prendeu.

Kamus se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou ternamente.

- Mon Ange, você está bem ?

- Estou Kâ. E você ? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

O Aquariano passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos do outro, depois deu-lhe um beijo suave no rosto e o abraçou mais forte.

- Mon Ange, por que você teve que trazer aquele... – sabia que se chamasse o outro de viadinho receberia uma bronca do Escorpiniano -... o Afrodite ?

- Kâ, você sabe que para os outros, ele e o MM não se dão, esqueceu ? – perguntou beijando suavemente o rosto do outro e se entregando mais ao abraço.

O francês suspirou e ficou coladinho com o outro por algum tempo.

"Por que MM e Afrodite não se resolvem sem ter que envolver os outros ? E isso que o italiano falou, é verdade ? Será que o Milo está me traindo ? Será que se eu perguntar ele me conta a verdade ou vai ficar ofendido com a pergunta ?" Kamus pensava enquanto afagava os belos cabelos cacheados do amigo.

O Aquariano soltou-se do abraço e ficou olhando para o grego.

- Vamos subir ? – Milo perguntou sorrindo.

- Vamos. – sorriu em resposta, mas continuou pensativo.

Os dois foram até a casa do Escorpiniano. Mal entraram, Milo puxou o outro para junto de si e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

- Humm... que gostoso... – Kamus falava dos beijos do outro - ...promete que vai chegar cedo na minha casa ? – perguntava sem parar de beijar o grego.

Milo riu.

Não podiam dormir juntos naquele dia. Shura chegaria mais tarde e poderia perceber a falta do cosmo do Escorpiniano em sua casa.

- Chego às oito. – respondeu ao francês.

- OITO ? Ah, Mon Ange, oito é muito tarde. – reclamou.

- TARDE ? Kâ, são quatro da manhã. Eu vou dormir MENOS de QUATRO HORAS ! Tenha pena de mim, né ?

- Desculpe Mon Ange, eu sei que é pouco, mas eu sinto tanta saudade de você... – falou ainda beijando o outro – Tudo bem. Oito horas. Amanhã vou fazer strogonoff para o almoço enquanto você dorme na minha cama, que tal ?

- Humm... Assim eu vou te pedir em casamento. – Milo brincou com o francês.

- Pede... – disse dando vários beijos no pescoço do amigo – ...pede que eu aceito. – o Aquariano falou sedutoramente para o outro.

Milo riu e puxou o outro para fecharem a noite com um último beijo.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_ – No próximo capítulo os cavaleiros de bronze desafiam os dourados para um duelo de vôlei. Não há prêmio para o time vencedor, mas o perdedor tem que pagar um grande mico.

_OBS_: O Próximo capítulo contém CENAS FORTES, envolvendo material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

_Nota da autora - explicações_

(1) Refere-se à primeira vez em que Aioria e Milo foram ao motel. (Fic Recordações – Fase Cartas – Cap IV – A última carta)

(2) O primeiro Lual do Terror acabou virando o Lual das Risadas. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque)

(3) Nome pelo qual Milo se refere à sua moto, uma Shadow negra. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos)

(4) Princesa é o apelido da Helena, uma garota amiga do Milo e namorada do Hyoga. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos)

(5) Ilana é uma serva, já idosa. Tem um relacionamento com o Milo como se fossem mãe e filho. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo II - Demonstrando o potencial)

(6) Kamus desejava que o grego o obrigasse a utilizar o bilhete de outro Mestre dos Desejos onde sugeria ser escravo do Escorpiniano por quatro horas. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque)

(7) Desde a adolescência Milo era apaixonado pelo francês. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo I - As primeiras cartas lacradas)

(8) Este Mestre dos Desejos já foi relatado. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque)

(9) História contada no I Lual do Terror. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque)

(10) Dia em que Dido e MM descobrem sobre Milo e Kamus e também são descobertos pelo Escorpiniano. (Fic Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo III - Doces lembranças)

(11) Dia em que Kamus descobriu sobre Dido e MM (Fic Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo IV - A última carta)

(12) Sadomasoquismo

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic Recordações e curtiram as aventuras do Mi e do Kâ. Espero que vocês gostem desta nova fic, a série Curtindo a Vida Adoidado e mandem muitos e-mails com comentários, dicas e críticas também. Bjinhos a todos. .. Bela Patty

Anjo Setsuna - Ficou triste porque a fic Recordações acabou... mas feliz pois vai começar outra. Falou que já me tirou do relógio da fic O Pedido (dos Bichinhos de Pelúcia) também.

(BP - Espero que vc não enjoe de ler esta fic pois vai ser um pouquinho grande. Como comentei vai ter muito Dido & MM e vou explorar mais um pouquinho do Mu & Shaka. Espero que vc se divirta e faça críticas quando necessário. Bjinho .)

Cardosinha - Ficou EXTREMAMENTE feliz que o Mi não morreu e que vai ter continuação da fic. Aguarda ansiosamente o primeiro cap de Curtindo a Vida Adoidado.

(BP - Fiquei muito feliz com seu e-mail. Estes dois (M&K) são mesmo emocionantes. O segundo cap de Corações.. (H&S) já está no ar. Espero que goste desta nova fic também... .)

Carola Weasley - Deixou review dizendo que gostou muito da fic, mas não gosta de esperar continuação das fics por causa da ansiedade.

(BP - Gostei muito da sua review. Infelizmente, esta próxima fic vai ser grande e acho que vou demorar um pouquinho para colocar o próximo cap. Mas prometo que vou me esforçar para colocar ainda em maio (é que vou tirar umas duas ou três semaninhas para ler algumas fics e visitar blogs pois estou MUITO desatualizada.´.))

Dricka - Escreveu para dizer que AMOU a fic Recordações já copiou para poder ler sempre.

(BP - Dricka, obrigada pelas dicas. Como eu te falei, vai ter mais Dido & MM, mas o foco continua sendo Mi & Kâ. Acho que agora o Mi não vai sofrer não (será ?) rsrsrs)

Fernando - Disse que gostou muito da fic anterior, mas o Aioria tem que a aparecer mais com a Marin.

(BP - Como você adivinhou que eles iam aparecer neste capítulo ? Ok. Vou mostrar mais a amizade do Aioria, Milo e Kâ. Aliás, o Milo e o Gatinho ainda vão aprontar muitas juntos (só um suspensezinho básico) rsrsrsrs)

Ilia-Chan - Ficou um pouco sem graça pelo troféu, mas gostou da fic Recordações. Também ficou eufórica sobre a nova fic Curtindo a Vida Adoidado e espera mais fases MÁS.

(BP - Não adianta se esconder. Vc foi o máximo mesmo e pronto ponto (rsrsrs). É só para te deixar vermelha .. Sobre o nome Curtindo a Vida Adoidado eu realmente me baseei no filme: eles largam tudo e vão se divertir. Sobre as fases MÁS, vc sabe que mesmo em uma comédia eu nunca as abandono completamente, não é ? huhuhahahaha)

Kitsune Youko - Gostou do final de Recordações, mas ainda acha que o Kamye merecia um dark lemon para não fazer mais o Mi sofrer.

(BP - Acho que aqui já tem um pouquinho do castigo que o Kamus mereceu. Olha que o MM não está para brincadeira. No próximo cap ainda tem mais um pouco de castigo para o francês..., mas continuo pensando no dark lemon huhuhuhaha. O francês que se cuide (rsrsrs))

Lady Cygnus - Que ficou muito triste ao ler o pesadelo do Milucho e os relatos do Ian. Também riu bastante ao ler o cap que o Milo se veste de aeromoça para atender a uma fantasia do francês.

(BP - Ri muito com seu e-mail. Vou ler a sua fic também, brigadinha pela dica. Então a senhorita vai se aproveitar do moreno-gatérrimo-lindo-tudo-de-bom do Milo e ficar juntinho com ele na sua próxima fic, hein ? Danadinha ! (PS: Não deixe o Kâ saber disso que ele vai ficar com ciúme) rsrsrs. Bjinhos .)

Nica-bel - Gostou muito do final do Dido e adorou que o Mi convenceu a Saori. Achou que o Kamye podia ter se desculpado melhor (na verdade ela é da turma que queria que o Kâ sofresse mais).

(BP - Conforme pedido, espero que este apertão do MM já sirva de alguma compensação para o francês (rsrsrs), mas como eu comentei, estou pensando em uma fic que o Kamye vai REALMENTE pagar TODOS os pecados... vamos ver...SUSPENSE!)

Pipe - Disse que adorou que no final da fic Recordações tudo se acertou, enfim os dois (M&K) se entenderam, o Dido ganhou uma nova profissão e o Ian teve coragem de falar com o pai dele. Ainda reclamou um pouquinho pelo Kamye não ter levado uma bifa por ter sido mal educado e fazer o Milucho sofrer.

(BP - Como eu comentei com a Kitsune e com a Nica-bel, o Kamus vai pagar um pouquinho neste cap e um pouquinho no próximo, resta saber se isso vai realmente ser o suficiente para o MM (rsrsrs). Tenho novidades para os próximos caps ! Vou contar como o Dido e o MM começaram o relacionamento... aguarde)

Sinistra Negra (Sini) - Mandou um e-mail elogiando a fic e dizendo que ficou um pouco angustiada pela possível morte do Mi, aborrecendo até as amigas pela ansiedade desta e de outras fics (rsrsrs). E também comentou que AMA o Peixinho e que gostou do Ian.

(BP - Obrigada pelas várias dicas que vc deu .. Sobre o Peixinho, nos próximos capítulos vai ter mais do fofinho da 12a casa... aguarde. O Ian vai reaparecer em breve... aguarde também. Bjinhos .)

Teffy (Bruxinha Fay) - Que adorou o último cap. e (felizmente) gosta de suspense. Ficou feliz que o Mi não morreu e também me avisou que vai colocar no blog dela o selinho do Mi e o do Kâ juntinhos.

(BP - Antes de tudo recado a todos: visitem o Blog da Teffy que tem umas fotos muito fofas (como a do Mu bebezinho... é tão lindinho !). Bem, voltando... Brigadinha por atender meu pedido de fã (Mi & Kâ juntinhos, que fofo !) Espero que quem votou para a fic Recordações estar entre as 10 no seu blog continuem com a mesma opinião, mas se não continuarem, espero que mandem críticas para que eu melhore. Bjinhos. .)

Volpi - Falou que bateu uma leve tristeza pela fic estar acabando. E achou o final bem romântico. Foi até tocada pelo romantismo no ar.

(BP - Bem Volpi, a Recordações acabou, mas aqui tem mais. Espere que vai rolar mais romance nesta fic. Brigadinha pelas dicas, já estou indo atrás do que você sugeriu. Bjinhos .)

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site

- Mai/2005 –


	2. Semana IV O Jogo de Volei

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho**

OBS: Este capítulo contém CENAS FORTES, envolvendo material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

No capítulo anterior depois de participarem do II Lual do Terror e comemorarem o novo trabalho de Afrodite, Kamus e Milo se despediam e combinavam de se encontrarem logo cedo na manhã seguinte.

-oOo-

... Desculpe Mon Ange, eu sei que é pouco, mas eu sinto tanta saudade de você... - falou ainda beijando o outro - Tudo bem. Oito horas. Amanhã vou fazer strogonoff para o almoço enquanto você dorme na minha cama, que tal ?

- Humm... Assim eu vou te pedir em casamento. - Milo brincou com o francês.

- Pede... - disse dando vários beijos no pescoço do amigo - ...pede que eu aceito. - o Aquariano falou sedutoramente para o outro.

Milo riu e puxou o outro para fecharem a noite com um último beijo.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho - Semana IV - O Jogo de Vôlei

Naquela manhã de domingo, Kamus dormia em seu quarto quando um barulho de correntes o acordou. O barulho parecia vir do quarto ao lado, mas não era possível... Levantou-se e foi averiguar.

Abriu a porta do quarto ao lado e ficou chocado com a cena bizarra que viu: Afrodite vestia saia, top, bota até o joelho e luvas, sendo todas as peças em couro negro.

O sueco trazia uma coleira de ferro no pescoço e segurando a corrente que se prendia à coleira, um pouco mais afastado, estava MM, vestindo uma calça de brim bege clara e sem camisa.

Afrodite deu a mão ao francês e o conduziu até uma das paredes. No instante seguinte Kamus estava algemado. O Pisciano começou a ronronar em seu ouvido enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do cavaleiro de Aquário. Os toques do outro produziam o efeito desejado e o francês já estava bem excitado.

- Eu não disse que ele era quente, Kamus ?

MM perguntava enquanto puxava uma outra corrente. Na extremidade oposta havia outra pessoa presa a uma coleira: Milo.

O grego trajava uma calça de couro preta e entrou na sala engatinhando sensualmente. Quando chegou bem perto do italiano, este puxou a corrente para cima, forçando o Escorpiniano a se levantar. Enquanto subia, Milo beijava o corpo do italiano por onde passava. Quando o grego estava completamente de pé, MM segurou seus cabelos com violência e puxou-o para junto de si, beijando-o profundamente.

O Aquariano tentou desesperadamente gritar para chamar o grego, mas não saía som algum da sua boca. Tentou se soltar das algemas, mas não conseguiu. Tentou congelá-las, mas seu poder parecia ter acabado.

Afrodite ria. Milo parou de beijar o Canceriano e olhou o italiano com malícia. Parecia não perceber que o francês estava na sala.

- Não adianta Kamus. - Afrodite falou - Ele não pode te ver nem te ouvir. Ele está enfeitiçado.

O italiano olhou na direção do Aquariano e sorriu.

- Quer ver como ele é ensinado, Kamus ? - perguntou segurando a coleira do grego.

O francês sentiu o sangue gelar. Sabia que MM queria vingança por ter sido flagrado com Afrodite e pelo Aquariano ter feito um comentário sobre o sueco ser "encoleirado" na noite anterior. Kamus ficou com medo do que o italiano faria a seu Escorpiãozinho.

- De joelhos. - ordenou ao grego que obedeceu prontamente.

- Abre. - mandou, virando-se de frente para o outro abrir sua calça e descer o zíper.

Milo retirou a roupa do italiano, deixando-o completamente nu. Kamus podia ver que o Canceriano estava ereto. MM olhou para o Aquariano com ar de deboche antes de puxar a cabeça do outro em direção ao seu sexo e dar a próxima ordem.

- Chupe.

Kamus tentou gritar, se soltar, congelar tudo, mas foi em vão. Teve que ver seu Anjo, seu querido Anjo, degustar o corpo do outro com vontade. O italiano gargalhava.

- Já chega Kamus ? - MM perguntou tirando o grego de seu membro.

Puxou novamente a corrente com violência e obrigou Milo a se levantar. Trouxe-o, desta vez com maior suavidade, para um outro beijo.

De repente surgiu uma cama no meio do quarto e o Canceriano puxou a roupa do Escorpiniano, arrancando sua calça de uma única vez. O italiano começou a passar a mão pelo corpo do outro, que jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciando-se com a exploração.

- Veja que delícia, Kamus, imagine como deve ser quente por dentro. - falou enquanto tirava vagarosamente a última peça de roupa do grego.

- De quatro. - ordenou e o Escorpiniano obedeceu.

- NÃÃÃO ! - o Aquariano se surpreendeu por finalmente conseguir falar, mas não conseguia se soltar - MM, por favor, não faça isso ! - implorou.

- O quê Kamus ? Isso ? - perguntou ameaçando adentrar o outro.

- NÃO ! PARE ! Por favor. Você... eu... eu troco de lugar com ele !

- Troca ? - perguntou sorrindo - Talvez um outro dia. Hoje, é ele quem eu quero. Tão quente, - passava a mão nas costas do Escorpiniano - tão macio. - puxou novamente a coleira e o outro que estava de quatro, ficou de joelhos na cama. MM pegou o rosto do grego e virou para o lado do Kamus - É uma criança deliciosa, não acha ?

- MM, por favor. É deliciosa, mas é só uma criança. Não faça isso, por favor.

- Milo ? - o italiano perguntou ao outro chamando sua atenção - Você é criança ?

- Não. - respondeu olhando sedutoramente para MM e passando a língua nos lábios.

Milo ficou novamente de quatro.

- Vem. - o Escorpiniano pediu ao italiano puxando-o pela mão para junto de si.

- Viu, Kamus ? Ele me quer. Não dá para negar este pedido. Você me quer, Milo ?

- Quero. Agora. Vem. - disse em um sussurro lascivo.

Kamus tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Percebeu que toda vez que ia falar com o grego sua voz não saia.

- MM, por favor, não o machuque. - conseguiu suplicar ao italiano.

- Não vou machucá-lo. Só vou dar o que ele quer.

Mas o Canceriano entrou violentamente no outro. Milo gritava de dor, mas o outro não se importava e investia cada vez mais forte.

- NÃÃÃÃÕ ! - o Aquariano gritou e imediatamente a cena mudou.

Kamus continuava algemado. MM vestia terno e gravata. Afrodite continuava vestido como uma mulher e Milo estava nu, de quatro sobre uma cama redonda. O Canceriano passou a mão no ombro do grego.

- TIRE SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DE CIMA DELE ! - o francês gritou para MM.

Milo se levantou e foi em direção ao Aquariano.

- Eu vou fazer com que você pare de gritar, Kamye. - o grego começou - Vou te mostrar uma coisa que você sempre quis saber como foi. - dizendo isso se aproximou de Afrodite e pegou-o pela mão, conduzindo-o até a cama.

Começou a acariciar o sueco e despi-lo vagarosamente. Kamus estava excitado em ver seu Escorpiãozinho em ação. Adorava observar o grego. Gostava de ir a motéis com espelhos para ver Milo no ato, estivesse ele como passivo ou como dominante.

- Você gosta de olhar, não é Kâ ? Então abra bem os olhos para poder ver isso.

Milo penetrou o Pisciano suavemente, mas os gemidos do sueco estavam deixando o francês louco de excitação. Já estava bem perto do clímax.

- Agora Kamus, - Afrodite falou virando-se sobre o Escorpiniano e deixando-o embaixo de si. - vou te mostrar como foi que eu fiz. Como foi que eu tirei a virgindade do Milo.

O Pisciano abaixou-se para beijar o grego.

- NÃÃÃO ! - o francês gritou desesperado.

Kamus acordou assustado, ofegante e com uma fina camada de suor cobrindo o corpo.

Era óbvio que o pesadelo que tivera estava relacionado à discussão que tivera na noite anterior com MM. Olhou para o relógio. Eram sete e quarenta. Milo em breve chegaria. O francês sentiu sua cueca úmida de prazer. Não podia deixar que o Escorpiniano o visse naquele estado.

Levantou-se rapidamente, despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro gelado. Precisava esfriar os ânimos. Sua excitação diminuiu aos poucos.

Kamus tremeu ao pensar no sonho. Saiu do banho e diminuiu a temperatura ambiente. Tirou a roupa de cama e colocou uma limpa.

- Nossa Kâ. Está criando pingüins ? - o grego perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Desculpe Mon Ange, vou aumentar a temperatura.

- Está tudo bem, Kâ ? - perguntou bocejando.

- Claro. Você está com sono, vamos dormir um pouco. - sugeriu rapidamente.

- Ok. - respondeu tirando a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e se enfiando em baixo do lençol. - Vamos acordar às onze e meia ?

- Tudo bem. - ajustou o relógio.

Milo abraçou o outro.

- Nossa Kâ, você está gelado.

- Me abraça para me esquentar.

O grego obedeceu aconchegando-se no peito do amigo e dormindo em instantes. Kamus ainda ficou acordado, pensando no pesadelo erótico que tivera. Olhou para o belo jovem adormecido.

Uma coisa ainda intrigada o Aquariano. A pergunta de MM. Aquela frase não sai de sua cabeça "Quantas vezes ele te traiu ?". O italiano não havia perguntado "Ele já te traiu ?", mas sim "Quantas".

O francês colocou a mão sobre a mão do Escorpiniano. Agora tinha certeza que Milo era seu, mas será que era seu cem por cento do tempo ? O Canceriano certamente sabia coisas que Kamus não sabia. Ainda precisava descobrir.

Sua mente estava ativa, mas vencido pelo cansaço, o Aquariano também caiu nos braços de Morfeu.

O relógio despertou às onze e meia.

- Hummmm... Kâ, me abraça. Fica comigo mais meia-hora.

- Já são onze e meia, Mon Ange, eu preciso fazer o almoço.

- Kamye, por favor ! Se a gente acordar muito tarde eu te ajudo na cozinha.

- Não já está tarde. Vou levantar. Pode dormir. - disse beijando suavemente os lábios do outro - Eu te chamo para o almoço.

- Kâ, fica aqui comigo. - pediu dengosamente.

- Desculpe Milo, tenho coisas para fazer. - e saiu.

Pouco tempo depois o grego chegou na cozinha.

- Vai se trocar, Milo. Já pensou se chega alguém e te pega de cueca ?

- Por favor, me deixa ficar aqui com você. Eu abro a lata de creme de leite e posso até ficar mexendo o strogonoff.

Certa vez Milo estava ajudando o francês na cozinha e Kamus foi ao banheiro. Tinha sido tempo suficiente para o outro deixar a panela queimar e perder o almoço e a panela.

- Vai se trocar, Mon Ange. Pode abrir a lata, o almoço deixa que eu preparo. - era melhor não arriscar.

- Tudo bem. - e saiu para se vestir.

Milo voltou trocado e ajudou o amigo em algumas pequenas coisas. Colocava a mesa quando ouviram os gritos.

- KAMUS ! KAMUS ! - uma voz gritou ao longe.

- ESTOU NA COZINHA ! - respondeu para o visitante - É o Aioria, - disse ao amigo.

- Pelo menos desta vez não estou pelado e não preciso me jogar pela janela. (1)

- E aí Kamye ! Oi Milo, não sabia que você estava aqui. Pensei que estava no refeitório.

- Prefiro a comida do Kamus.

- Eu também. - concordou rindo - Tem para três ?

- Tem. - Kamus respondeu sorrindo e serviu os dois amigos.

Os três cavaleiros e Marin chegaram na praia por volta das duas e meia. Cumprimentaram quem já havia chegado e pegaram cervejas para beber. Dos garotos de bronze, apenas Shiryu estava ausente. Saori também estava na praia e viera com Mu. Afrodite conversava com Shaka e MM estava perto do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram Shiryu e Shunrei. Eram quase três horas quando os gêmeos chegaram com Shura.

Depois que todos se cumprimentaram, se organizaram na quadra. (2) Mu seria o juiz.

Em um dos lados estavam os cavaleiros de bronze e do outro lado Shura, MM, Aioria, Milo e Kanon.

Mu assobiou e o jogo começou. Ikki sacou, Shura recebeu e passou para Aioria levantar para MM mandar uma bola indefensável para o outro lado da rede, abrindo o placar.

Kanon sacou e Hyoga recebeu, passando para Shun que levantou para Shiryu mandar a bola para o time adversário. Aioria se jogou no chão para conseguir recuperar a bola. Milo ajeitou e levantou para, novamente, MM descer o braço e fechar outro ponto.

A partida seguiu mais ou menos equilibrada e o primeiro set fechou em 20 a 16 para os dourados. O segundo set já estava em 14 a 10 para os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Cócócócócócó - Milo falava para os meninos de bronze - Vem franguinho, vem.

- Estes bronzeados não são de nada. - Kanon comentou - Acho que são é enlatados.

Os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram rindo.

- Vocês estão se achando, não é ? - Ikki perguntou aos dourados.

- Não estamos nos achando. - Shura respondeu - Nós SOMOS. - e riram mais ainda.

Fênix chamou os companheiros e falaram por alguns minutos.

- Ok. - Ikki começou - Proponho um troféu para o ganhador. Melhor de cinco. Esquece o primeiro set. Continuamos deste.

- Vocês são um bando de menininhas. - Aioria atacou.

- É isso aí, Aioria. Garotinhas. - Milo falou aos meninos de bronze - Tudo bem, vamos apostar três caixas de cerveja, mas vocês vão entregar vestidos de menina. - completou.

- Ah ! - iniciou Shiryu - Então é castigo para quem perde ?

- Exato. - o Escorpiniano respondeu.

- Estão com medinho ? - MM perguntou - Cócócócócócó cócócócócó. - e riu muito.

- Fechado. - Ikki deu a mão para o Escorpiniano - Os perdedores pagam três caixas de cerveja, mas vestidos e MAQUIADOS como meninas.

- Você é chegado em um batonzinho, hein Fênix ? - Aioria brincou com o garoto.

- Fechado, mas vão ter que jogar um set INTEIRO vestidos de menina. - Milo completou.

- Ok.

Voltaram para a quadra. Os cavaleiros de ouro venceram o set por 20 a 17.

- Uh menininhas, uh menininhas ! - os dourados cantavam em coro.

Shun chamou os demais.

- Estamos perdendo porque estamos sacando errado. Temos que forçar o saque no Kanon ou no Milo. O Kanon não é bom para receber e se o Milo recebe, não consegue levantar para ninguém.

- Concordo - Hyoga se manifestou.

Os bronzeados colocaram o plano em ação e logo o placar estava 6 a 1 para os meninos.

- Droga Aioria, você está levantando errado. - Shura reclamou.

- Não consigo levantar do jeito que as bolas estão vindo do Kanon.

- Eles estão forçando o saque no Kanon porque a recepção dele não é boa. - MM comentou - Milo, Shura, vocês vão ter que cobrir o Kanon.

- Beleza. - o grego falou se posicionando.

- VAMOS NESSA ! - Kanon gritou.

- VAMOS GANHAR ESTA PXXXX ! - MM gritou para os companheiros.

Mas o que se seguiu foi quase um replay do começo. O jogo estava em 13 a 5 para os bronzeados. O pior é que as meninas, namoradas dos garotos de bronze faziam a maior algazarra, atrapalhando a concentração do saque dos dourados.

- Aioria, pede para a Marin dar uma força para nós. - o Escorpiniano falou ao amigo.

- Mas Milucho, ela está sozinha. Só se o Dido, o Shakito, o Saga e o Kamye fosse gritar com ela.

- Duvido que eles queiram gritar que nem menina. - Milo comentou.

O placar não se alterou muito e fechou em 20 a 14 para os bronzeados. O próximo set foi uma cópia do anterior e os dourados perdiam por 16 a 7.

- TEMPO ! - Shura pediu.

- Eles só estão sacando em cima do Kanon. Estão acabando com o nosso ataque. - Shura reclamou.

- Então vamos forçar em cima do Seiya e do Shiryu. - Kanon comentou - O Dragão só manda bola redonda para o Fênix.

- Cuidado para não ir para o Shun, a recepção dele é perfeita e nem precisa do terceiro toque. - Aioria ainda alertou.

- VAMOS GANHAR ESTA PXXXX !- MM gritou.

O jogo ficou mais equilibrado, mas os bronzeados ganharam de 20 a 16.

- TEMPO ! - MM gritou. - PXXX QXX PXXXX. A gente não pode perder para este bando de pirralhos.

- E se a gente pegasse uma opinião externa, do Shaka ou do Kamus, por exemplo ? - Aioria sugeriu.

- Bem, eles estão de fora, talvez vejam algo que a gente não. - Kanon comentou concordando com o Leonino.

- Beleza - MM assentiu.

Os cinco se aproximaram dos dois.

- E aí Kamye, Shaka. O que vocês estão achando do jogo ? Será que dá para reverter o quadro ? - Shura perguntou.

- Vocês vão perder. - Kamus sentenciou.

- Kamye ! - Aioria reclamou do apoio do outro.

- É sério Aioria. - Shaka completou - O ataque deles é melhor, a defesa deles é melhor, o saque deles é melhor e a estratégia deles é melhor.

- Pxxxx Shaka ! - Milo reclamou. - Será que não a gente não tem nada melhor que eles ? - perguntou aborrecido.

- Claro que tem. - Saga que vinha com Afrodite, com um copo na mão, se manifestou.

- O quê ? - os cinco perguntaram.

- A armadura de ouro ! - falou fazendo Afrodite, Kamus e Shaka caírem na risada.

- Desculpem, mas vocês são bem ruins. - o Pisciano comentou.

- Mas tem uma coisa que podemos fazer por vocês. Não é galera ? - Shaka perguntou a Afrodite, Kamus e Saga.

- O quê ? - os cinco jogadores perguntaram esperançosos.

- Comprar a maquiagem ! - respondeu.

Os quatro novamente caíram na risada.

Shura e MM se olharam.

- Estamos fxxxxxx. - o espanhol falou.

Shina acabara de chegar e conversava com Marin.

- Shina, meu amor, torça junto com a Marin por nós. - Shura pediu.

- AMOR UMA VÍRGULA. - esbravejou - Você ficou de passar em casa e NÃO passou. Vou ADORAR te dar umas dicas de maquiagem. - completou depois de saber qual seria o castigo para o perdedor.

Todos riram do comentário da amazona. O espanhol ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

Depois do "incentivo" dado pelos companheiros de ouro, o time dos dourados foi massacrado por um humilhante 20 a 9.

- Droga Milo, por que você tinha que abrir a boca e fazer esta aposta ? - MM reclamou.

- Espere aí ! Todo mundo concordou.

- Tudo bem, grego, só que era para a gente GANHAR, GANHAR !

Os meninos de bronze vibravam.

Afrodite que estava sentado ao lado do Shaka, só estava esperando acabar o jogo para falar com Milo.

- Mi, você precisa me ajudar ! Estou desesperado ! - o Pisciano suplicou ao amigo que acabava de sair do jogo de vôlei.

- Calma Dido, me fala o que está acontecendo. É o MM ? - perguntou baixinho.

- Não. Com ele está tudo bem. O problema é que amanhã é meu primeiro dia de trabalho e estou APAVORADO !

- Espera só um minuto, Dido.

O grego correu até onde Kamus estava e falou alguma coisa. Logo voltou correndo.

- Vamos lá para casa. É mais sossegado para conversarmos.

- Ok.

Milo chegou na sala apenas de bermuda. Tinha acabado de sair do banho. Afrodite assim que viu o amigo levantou da poltrona e começou a falar sem parar.

- Pelos deuses, por Atena ! Mi ! Eu NUNCA ensinei nada a ninguém. Não sei o que fazer, o que falar. Você precisa me ajudar. Por favor !

- Calma ! - falou e fez o outro sentar no sofá junto com ele. - A gente não vira super professor em uma hora, não.

- Mas Milo, eu já ouvi dizer que as crianças te amam !

- É, amam, mas não pense que foi fácil. Eu não consegui fazer tudo em um dia e ainda continuo aprendendo.

- Estou com tanto medo, Mi. Eu sou homo... sou diferente, será que elas vão me aceitar ?

- Dido, que bobagem é essa ? Você sabe muito bem que para elas te aceitarem, primeiro você tem que se aceitar.

- É verdade. Se elas têm que gostar de mim, tem que ser do jeito que eu sou.

- Ótimo - falou ao sueco - Esse é o primeiro passo.

- Mas não sei o que fazer. Pensei até em algumas coisas, mas estou tão inseguro. Conta para mim como foram os seus primeiros dias para que eu me sinta mais confiante. Por favor ! - pediu.

- Acho que não é uma boa. - respondeu rindo - Meus primeiros dias foram um horror.

- Sério ? Ai não ! - falou começando a roer as unhas.

- Calma. Só é difícil no começo.

- Que bom. Muito obrigado pelo incentivo. Que pena que estou no começo, não é ? - comentou aborrecido.

Milo achou graça do desespero do outro.

- Calma, não é tão difícil assim, por exemplo eu... ai ! Desculpa Dido ! Esqueci de falar para a Saori que você precisava de um roteiro para seguir. Nos meus primeiros dias eu fiquei super perdido porque não tinha nenhum objetivo.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Ela já me deu o objetivo. Quer que eu monte uma peça para o aniversário da Fundação. E ainda inclua as crianças excepcionais que vão chegar.

- Crianças com necessidades especiais, Dido. - corrigiu o outro.

- Milo, pelos céus ! - falou se levantando - Eu não sei nem como ensinar uma criança normal, como vou ensinar teatro a uma criança cega ?

- Você consegue. Não há o que temer, o pior é a primeira semana. Se você sobreviver, será um grande professor.

- É, é fácil para você.

- Dido, senta que eu vou te contar como foi um pouquinho do meu primeiro dia e você vai dizer se foi fácil.

- Tudo bem. - e se sentou.

- Eu fiquei tão nervoso naquela segunda-feira que perdi o horário do treino das seis com o Deba, mas pelo menos não cheguei atrasado na Fundação. Cheguei sete e quarenta e eu seria apresentado pela Saori às crianças às oito. Às nove era a minha primeira aula. Eu nem sabia o que vestir. Fui de calça e camisa social. Eu estava muito nervoso porque nunca tinha sido professor e menos ainda de música.

- Sei o que é isso. - Afrodite comentou.

- Dido, minha barriga doía tanto de ansiedade e eu estava com um medo que nunca havia sentido na frente de nenhum oponente. A Saori chegou e me cumprimentou. Perguntou se eu queria visitar logo as instalações, mas eu precisava de um banheiro. Ela me falou onde ficava e fui até lá. O banheiro é bem bonitinho. Você vai gostar. Tem motivos infantis e alguns sanitários pequenos.

- Não vai me dizer que te deu dor de barriga ? - o sueco perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Mas minhas mãos tremiam um pouco e suavam. Meu cabelo já estava grudando no rosto pelo suor de nervoso. Eu lavei o rosto e ouvi o barulho de descarga. Um garotinho de óculos, aparentando cerca de sete anos saiu de um dos banheiros. O menino lavou as mãos e ficou me olhando. Eu falei com ele, mas ele se afastou e saiu correndo.

- Milo, você assustou o menino ? - perguntou horrorizado.

- Não. Você já vai entender como são as crianças lá. Então eu encontrei com a Saori e ela começou a falar os horários das aulas e das turmas. As aulas teriam duração de uma hora. Minha primeira aula era às nove, com a turma de 6 a 8 anos. Às onze era a de 8 a 10 anos. Tinha pausa para o almoço e às duas tinha dos 10 aos 12. Às quatro com os cavaleiros aprendizes. Na terça a aula era para a turma de 4 a 6, a das dez e meia para outra turma de 8 a 10 e terça à tarde e quarta de manhã livre.

- Já me perdi com tanta informação.

- Imagine eu. Nervoso como estava, não conseguia entender NADA que a Saori falava. Parecia que eu estava surdo. E pior, a minha maior preocupação era a duração das aulas. Como eu conseguiria manter as crianças atentas por UMA HORA ?

- Que barra !

- A Saori perguntou se eu tinha alguma pergunta e eu quis saber quais instrumentos eu teria que ensinar. Ela me deu a relação da quantidade de guitarras, baixos, baterias, teclados, flautas, percussões, trompetes, pandeiros, chocalhos e violões adquiridos e ainda falou que se eu precisasse de mais era só requisitar ao setor de compras.

- Nossa ! Quanta coisa ! Você tinha que ensinar tudo isso ?

- Tinha. Mas o que assustou foi ter que dar aula para os de 4 a 8 anos. Eu tinha combinado com ela que daria aula apenas para maiores de 8 anos. Crianças muito pequenas não conseguem alcançar as notas com as suas mãozinhas.

- Milo, já estou apavorado.

- Calma. - disse passando a mão nos cabelos do outro. - Tem o lado bom, já vou contar. Bem, eu perguntei para ela sobre minhas preocupações, mas ela respondeu que quase houve uma revolta entre os menores de 8 quando descobriram que não teriam aula.

- Caramba. Essas crianças gostam mesmo de música, hein ?

O grego riu.

- E como eram as turmas, Mi ?

- Eram cinco a seis alunos por aula e uma aula por turma, mas depois tive que mudar os horários das aulas para encaixar todos os alunos na semana. As turmas eram mistas, mas cheguei a pegar uma turma só de meninas.

O grego deu uma pausa e bebeu do suco que havia trazido anteriormente para ambos.

- Quando cheguei no pátio. Senti como se estivesse vendo meus adversários. Cerca de 50 crianças nos aguardavam. Estavam todas em fila e olhavam atentamente para a deusa quando a mesma entrou comigo, um estranho de 1,85 e cabelos azuis. Subimos em uma área um pouco mais alta, mas nem precisava. As crianças eram todas pequenas e era fácil me ver. Ela cumprimentou as crianças e elas responderam todas juntas. "Bom dia, Madrinha".

- Madrinha ? - o sueco perguntou curioso.

- É. Elas têm o costume de chamam a Saori de Madrinha.

- Interessante.

- Bem, aí ela me apresentou "Eu trouxe aqui um grande amigo meu e que gostaria que fosse amigo de vocês também. Ele será o novo professor de vocês. Digam bom dia ao professor Milo", e elas responderam "Bom dia professor Milo.". A Saori me deu a palavra e eu comecei "Bom dia crianças. A partir de hoje serei o professor de música de vocês.". Ah ! Tem uma coisa que você vai achar muito estranha, Dido. A educação das crianças. Elas sempre levantam a mão quando querem falar... - o Escorpiniano parou um pouco para pensar - ... à exceção de algumas crianças mais complicadas. Bem, uma das crianças levantou a mão. Era uma das primeiras da fila. Ela falou só depois que eu dei permissão.

- E o que ela perguntou ?

- Perguntou "Professor Milo, você vai deixar eu tocar a música da Dona Aranha ? O Fernando falou que você não vai deixar.". Eu gelei, sei lá que diabos de música da aranha era aquela, mas consegui responder. "Para saber se vamos ou não tocar esta música, primeiramente eu preciso conhecer a música.".

- Não é aquela da Dona Aranha que subiu pela parede ? - Dido arriscou.

- Nossa, estou ruim mesmo. Eu não conhecia...

- Isso sim que é uma barra.

- É. E pior, na mesma hora, sem pedir permissão, um garoto, o tal Fernando disparou "Você NÃO conhece a música da Dona Aranha ?". A inspetora de alunos fez uma cara que até eu fiquei com medo. O menino levantou a mão imediatamente e quando permiti que ele falasse, ele fez a mesma pergunta.

- E o que você respondeu ? - perguntou curioso.

- "Não, eu não conheço" respondi com sinceridade. "Mas assim como eu vou ensinar para vocês, vai ter algumas coisas que vocês terão que me ensinar também." eu completei. Não dá para mentir para eles, eles com certeza perceberiam que era mentira e eu perderia a confiança deles. - explicou ao Pisciano - Na mesma hora uma outra menina levantou a mão. Quando eu pedi que falasse, ela disparou. "Eu posso ser sua professora ?". Perguntei o nome dela. Era Lady. Lady Cygnus. "Vou gostar muito de ser seu aluno Lady." falei e ela abriu o maior sorriso, seguida das demais crianças. Elas também queriam mostrar que eram importantes e que tinham coisas para ensinar. Nessa hora meu coração apertou porque eu percebi que aquelas crianças que não tiveram aceitação da vida ou de seus pais, estavam me aceitando de corações abertos. Sinceramente, foi muito difícil não sucumbir à emoção.

- Ai, ai, será que vou chorar logo no primeiro dia ?

- Aviso que é difícil segurar. E agora já são 86 crianças, fora as 28 com necessidades especiais que vão chegar na semana que vem.

- Pelos deuses ! Estou ferrado !

- Sem drama, Dido, você consegue. Bem, continuando, depois da apresentação a deusa foi me apresentar a Fundação. É uma edificação grande. Comporta até 210 crianças. Há várias salas de recreação, de informática, de descanso, de música, salão de jogos, mini-teatro e uma infinidade de tantas outras salas. As minha salas ficam no segundo andar.

- Suas salas ? Você tem mais que uma ?

- Tenho. São duas salas maiores e uma menor, completamente acústica, mas com a porta transparente. Tem banquinhos e cadeiras na sala. Um quadro branco e os instrumentos. Também tem uma TV de 34 polegadas, um DVD e dois computadores.

- Puxa, Mi, já estou ficando mais animado.

- Você vai gostar.

- Eu posso usar tudo isso ?

- Claro que pode. Sem contar que já aprontaram a sua sala e você tem até a sala de costura à sua disposição para as roupas. A professora de costura está ansiosa pela sua chegada. É uma senhora idosa muito boazinha e agora fala para todo mundo que as crianças vão se interessar pela aula dela para fazer belos trajes para as suas peças.

Afrodite sorriu.

- Que legal que estão me esperando.

- Claro que está. Sua sala fica no térreo e tem um salão bem grande ao lado, com espelhos, penteadeiras e gavetas para as maquiagens e ensaios no espelho.

- Você foi visitar as minhas salas ?

- Bem... a curiosidade foi maior.

Os dois riram.

- Então, continuando, - Milo retomou a narrativa - eu me senti um idiota quando a Saori perguntou se eu tinha alguma apresentação para fazer e se eu queria que ligassem o computador. Tenho certeza que o Kamus teria se preparado bem mais se a aula fosse dele. O Shura tinha até se prontificado a me ajudar na primeira aula, mas eu não quis. Achei que se desse certo, o mérito seria dele e se desse errado, eu é quem seria o estúpido, então se era para ganhar ou quebrar a cara, achei melhor fazer por mim mesmo.

- É com o Shura, é melhor assim. Humm... - fez uma cara pensativa - ...que estranho... eu até sei porque ele me odeia. Ele detesta viados, mas não faço idéia porque ele não gosta de você, Mi.

- Acho que ele não gosta muito nem de mim nem do Aioria.

- Gostaria de saber o porquê.

- Eu também. Por que não vamos até lá e perguntamos a ele ? - o Escorpiniano sugeriu.

Os dois se olharam e riram. Realmente não eram muito íntimos do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Tudo bem, chega de graça e aí, você tinha ou não apresentação para fazer no computador ? - o Pisciano perguntou.

- Não e você não sabe como me senti um homem das cavernas. Ainda bem que a Saori me deixou bem à vontade me convidando para tomar café da manhã.

- Hummm, ganhou convite da deusa ? - perguntou piscando para o Escorpiniano. - Ta virando puxa-saco ? Foi por isso que ela me aceitou como professor, hein ?

- Engraçadinho. Nada disso. - riu - Já disse que não entrego minhas armas. Bem, - continuou - tem um refeitório bem grande lá e servem café da manhã das 6:30 às 8:30 e eu apenas a acompanhei no chocolate gelado.

O Escorpiniano lembrou-se do que conversou com Saori. A garota havia dito que estava apostando muito nele. O grego tinha ficado mais nervoso, mas a menina colocou sua pequena mão sobre a mão firme do cavaleiro antes de falar-lhe. "É uma forma de agradecer sua dedicação, Milo. Eu acredito em você. Tenha certeza que você não estaria aqui se eu achasse que você não conseguiria." comentou sorrindo suavemente. O grego tinha ficado mais confiante e retribuído o sorriso. Pegara a mão da menina entre as suas "Não vou esquecer a oportunidade que está me dando e a confiança que está depositando em mim. Só espero não decepcioná-la.". Saori tinha colocado sua outra mão sobre as mãos do cavaleiro para completar "Pelo que eu vi lá fora, tenho certeza que não vai. É muito importante este carinho que você está demonstrando a estas crianças. Meu avô teria adorado tê-lo conhecido pois..." nesta hora a menina parara de falar e baixara o rosto. Uma lágrima rolara por sua face. "Desculpe" a garota tinha pedido muito emocionada. O cavaleiro secara seu rosto suavemente e a abraçara. Antes já admirava a menina, mas agora tinha ainda mais afeição por ela. Estava fazendo muito bem a lição de casa e levando adiante o sonho iniciado pelo avô.

- Depois ela foi cuidar de outras coisas e já era quinze para às nove. Fui até a sala arrumar o ambiente. Deixei os papéis que eu tinha levado de lado e logo chegou um menino. Era o mesmo que eu havia encontrado no banheiro. Ele deu bom dia e perguntou se podia entrar. Se chamava Togias. Eu perguntei a ele por que não havia falado comigo no banheiro.

- E o que ele respondeu ? - o sueco perguntou curioso.

- Disse que a Madrinha Saori sempre diz para não falar com estranhos. - explicou rindo.

Afrodite também achou graça.

- É. Milo, a garota está mesmo fazendo um bom trabalho.

- Está. - o grego concordou - Bem, logo chegaram os outros alunos. - continuou - Eram ao todo dois meninos e três meninas. Um pequeno alarme soou e eu pedi que se sentassem. Aí logo vi que a coisa seria bem mais complicada. Uma das meninas queira sentar no mesmo banquinho que um dos meninos e começou a briga. O Fernando não a deixou sentar de jeito nenhum, então ela começou a chorar. Eu perguntei por quê ele não a deixava se sentar naquele banco. Ele foi categórico "Porque a Cardosinha sempre quer sentar perto dos professores, essa puxa-saco.". Óbvio, a menina chorou mais ainda. Eu falei para ele "Você não pode tratar uma mulher assim. Ela é menina e os homens não devem brigar com as meninas." e abracei a pequena.

- Certíssimo, Mi.

- Mas o garoto é osso duro Dido. Ele respondeu na lata e com raiva "Todo mundo aceita o que as mulheres fazem. É por isso que ninguém ligou quando a minha mãe me abandonou. Mulheres. São tudo um bando de estúpidas idiotas."

- Que horror, Milo !

- Te juro que fiquei chocado. Seguiu-se um silencio e depois um burburinho. Por um instante eu tinha esquecido que estava lidando com crianças abandonadas. Mas esse garoto parecia um pouco encrenqueiro. Não podia deixar o menino dominar a aula. Mandei imediatamente para ele se levantar. Ele levantou e ficou me olhando com despeito. Eu fiquei irado. "Não vou tolerar este tipo de palavreado na minha aula. Peça desculpas agora !" ordenei em um tom meio alto e agressivo. Claro que o garoto se sentiu intimidado. Pediu desculpas na hora e ficou de cabeça baixa. O burburinho das outras crianças continuava. Eu ainda continuei a falar com o menino "Você vai se sentar aqui do meu lado, pois vou ficar de olho em você. Qualquer deslize e está fora da minha aula, entendeu ?". O menino, cabisbaixo, fez que sim com a cabeça. "E quem estiver achando graça vai para fora, junto com ele." completei. As outras crianças arregalaram um olho imenso. Ficou o maior silêncio. Dava para ouvir a respiração dos pequenos.

- Nossa Mi ! E as crianças ainda gostam de você ? Você é um carrasco !

- Dido, eu estava me sentindo um monstro, mas se deixasse que as crianças fizessem o que quisessem, nunca teria o respeito delas.

- É. Tem razão.

- Estava um silêncio constrangedor na sala. Eu sentei e olhei para as crianças. A Cardosinha fez cara de choro. Eu não resisti. "Ok. Isso tudo está errado e o que está errado tem que ser refeito. Vamos todos lá para fora e entrar novamente e dar bom dia." pedi. Saíram e voltaram uma a uma sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares. Todos que entravam falavam "Bom dia professor.", mas ficavam de cabeça baixa. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para reverter aquela situação.

- E o que você fez ?

- Bem - o grego começou - eu propus uma brincadeira. Como eu não os conhecia e eles não me conheciam, iríamos falar um pouco de nós. Eles concordaram, mas ainda estavam assustados. Eu comecei. "Bom, meu nome é Milo, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião e tenho 20 anos. Gosto muito de chocolate, mas não gosto muito de espinafre. Gostaria muito de ter um cachorro, mas que não tivesse pulgas, nem amestradas." Os pequenos riram e entenderam a brincadeira. Ficaram super empolgados para falarem. A primeira a falar foi a garotinha que tinha chorado. "Eu sou a Cardosinha tenho quase 7 anos e gosto de macarrão. Não gosto de beterraba e queria ser uma menina super-poderosa." falou levantando os bracinhos como se fosse voar.

Afrodite sorriu.

- Que bonitinha ! Puxa Mi, elas se divertiam e o clima melhorava. Foi uma grande idéia.

- Foi a idéia que me salvou ! - respondeu rindo. - E elas continuaram a se apresentar. A próxima foi a Carola. Ela levantou para falar para todo mundo "Eu sou a Carola Weasley e já tenho 7 anos, gosto de uvas, mas das que não tem caroço e queria ser astronauta."

- Puxa acho que esta será uma boa atriz. Já vive no mundo da lua. - o sueco comentou achando graça.

Milo riu do comentário.

- Aí o garoto do banheiro se apresentou - continuou - "Eu sou o Togias, tenho 6 anos e gosto de assistir desenho. Não gosto de tomar banho e queria não ter que usar óculos." As crianças riram mais ainda quando eu tampei o nariz depois que o menino falou que não gostava de tomar banho. "O próximo." pedi ainda segurando o nariz e minha voz ficou muito engraçada. "Eu sou a Kitsune Youko, tenho 6 anos e gosto de brincar. Também não gosto de espinafre e queria ter uma mãe. Aí eu ia fazer um desenho bem bonito dela."

- Ai Milo, pára. Acho que vou chorar se uma criança falar isso para mim.

- Então se prepare. Elas são bem carentes.

- Ela chorou ?

- Não. Ela faz uns desenhos muito bonitos, porém muito tristes, mas não é de ficar chorando não. Bem, - continuou - o último a se apresentar foi o Fernando. "Eu sou o Fernando, tenho quase 8 anos. Gosto de sorvete, de brincar e não gosto de levar bronca." Claro que todos caíram na risada.

- Que danado !

- Muito. - sorriu - Eu acabei fazendo um acordo com ele. Sem ofensas aos coleguinhas e nada de broncas. Parece que está funcionando. Depois de tudo isso, finalmente eu ia poder começar a aula. Sugeri que usássemos o instrumento mais antigo que existe. Perguntei se alguém sabia qual era mas depois de várias tentativas, elas desistiram.

- E qual é ?

- Ai, ai Afrodite, não me decepcione. Ok, vou dar uma dica eu e você estamos usando este instrumento agora.

- A voz.

- Isso. Engraçado foi como eles chegaram na resposta. Eu falei que eles tinham o instrumento e elas ficaram olhando uma para outra com atenção. Aí eu perguntei "Como vocês estão me ouvindo ?". "Pelo ouvido." A Cardosinha respondeu sabiamente. Eu me senti um idiota quando ela respondeu isso.

O Pisciano riu.

- "Perfeito" eu falei "Mas se eu estiver quieto e vocês falando, apenas vocês estarão usando o instrumento". A Carola deu um grito que quase me deixou surdo. "AS PALAVRAS !". Quando eu falei que era quase isso elas acabaram acertando que era a voz. Aí foi uma zona. Todo mundo queria falar ao mesmo tempo. Foi engraçado.

- E você chegou a usar algum instrumento mesmo, sem ser a voz com eles ?

- Usei. Eu pedi para cantarem uma parte da música da Dona Aranha e a Kitsune foi ligeira e começou a cantar "Dona Aranha subiu pela parede veio a chuva forte e a derrubou."

Até Afrodite cantava junto.

- Era muito bonitinho Dido. Enquanto cantava, ela fazia os gestos com as mãozinhas para representar a aranha. Aí pedi que todos cantassem juntos aquela parte. Repetimos algumas vezes, depois só as meninas, depois só os meninos. Depois cantamos apenas o ritmo, sem letra usando apenas um "lá lá lá" E elas acabaram percebendo que havia partes mais fortes na música.

- Que espertas, hein ?

- São muito. São crianças muito inteligentes. Então - continuou - eu pedi para pegarem uma flauta cada um. O Fernando queria tocar guitarra, mas eu falei que todos tocariam o que quisessem no tempo certo. Alguns dos pequenos não cabiam em si de felicidade de pegar um instrumento Pedi para tentarem tocar a música soprando o instrumento.

- Ficou bom ?

- Ficou horrível. Mas era proposital. Depois daquela decepção inicial, eu pedi que tampassem o primeiro buraquinho da flauta com o dedo. Corrigi a postura de duas crianças e eles tentaram novamente. Foram tampando os próximos buracos e testando todos os sons. Aí veio a grande surpresa. Falei para elas que tudo o que haviam ouvido, fosse pela voz ou pelo instrumento era um conjunto de notas musicais. Foi uma euforia. O Tobias gritou no meio de todo mundo "OBA ! EU JÁ SEI TOCAR NOTAS MUSICAIS !". Foi muito engraçado.

- Que legal.

- Aí eu expliquei que se a gente tampa todos os buraquinhos e deixa apenas um aberto, ouve a nota musical em sua forma mais pura. As crianças ficaram ansiosas. Todas queriam ouvir as tais notas musicais, mas o que ouvimos foi o barulho do sinal indicando o final da aula. Até eu fiquei chateado com o desapontamento que elas demonstraram, mas prometi continuarmos na próxima aula. O engraçado é que desde este dia o Fernando me adora. Acho que ele acabou influenciando as outras crianças também. Tem algumas que são grudadas em mim como a Volpi e a Teffy. Parecem minhas sombras, onde estou elas estão. E estas duas falam ! São tagarelas para caramba, mas ao menos quando peço para ficarem quietas elas obedecem.

- Puxa Mi, acho que vou adorar trabalhar lá. - falou sonhador.

- Tenho certeza.

- Então a única criança problemática é o Fernando ?

- Bem... não. Tem uma garota que vai te dar um pouquinho de trabalho. Ela gosta de ser chamada Sinistra Negra.

- Nossa, parece até "Me chame de Máscara da Morte".

- Olha, se descobrissem que ela é filha do MM eu não ficaria surpreso. - falou rindo - Ela é uma italianinha esquentada e super-ativa. Parece que está ligada na tomada o tempo todo. Não gosta de tocar nada, a não ser teclado. Mas se você tiver paciência, dá para levar. No geral mesmo, as crianças são tranqüilas, algumas são um pouco mais agitadas, outras um pouco mais falantes, mas nada muito absurdo.

- Ai Mi, será que vou ter esta sorte na minha primeira vez ?

- Humm... Dido, já que você tocou neste assunto... tem uma coisa que eu estou para te perguntar há algum tempo. É um negócio meio íntimo, mas eu vou perguntar assim mesmo pois estou realmente curioso. Como foi a sua primeira vez com o MM ?

- MILO ! Isso é coisa que se pergunte ? E ainda mais assim, na lata ? - questionou se levantando e ficando sem graça.

- Ah Afrodite, larga de fazer doce. Somos amigos ou não somos ?

- Claro que somos Mi, só que...

- Ok. Eu conto como foi a minha primeira vez como o Kamus e depois você conta a sua primeira vez com o MM, que tal ?

- Fechado. - respondeu sorrindo e se sentou.

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo Afrodite conta detalhes de sua primeira vez com o italiano. Uma visita deixa o Escorpiniano em uma situação um pouco desconfortável.

OBS: O Próximo capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

( 1 ) este fato foi contado na fic Recordações - Fase: Lembranças - Capítulo III - Doces lembranças

( 2 ) não sei o horário em que os esportes são permitidos nas praias da Grécia, mas adotei como sendo três horas da tarde, uma hora a menos que nas praias paulistas.

Nota da autora - curiosidades

Bem, como recebi alguns e-mail perguntando sobre mim, vou contar algumas coisinhas. Tenho 28 aninhos (aninhos, viram ? nem pensem em me chamar de velha Ò.Ó), faço niver em 14 de nov (pertinho do Milucho).

Sobre meu nick, bem, meu nome é Erika Patrícia, mas todo mundo me chama de Patrícia ou só de Patty. Tem um amigo meu que é italiano e vive chamando as meninas de Bela (na verdade a palavra que significa bonita é Bella, mas ele diz que chama todas de Bela mesmo, o que poderia significar "querida" ou "garota", eu nem acredito muito, isso parece mais coisa de italiano galanteador. rsrsrs). Bom, eu gostei e juntei os dois nicks ficando Bela Patty.

O casal que mais gosto é Mi & Ka (acho que já deu para perceber, não é ?) e adoro o Hyoga (ai, ai, que loirinho fofo). Moro em Sampa e meus hobbies são leitura, cinema e fics Saint Seiya (rsrsrs). É isso. Bjinhos.

Nota da autora - agradecimentos

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Pipe - Falou que não vai acompanhar a história pois não tem Dido & MM

(B.Patty - Realmente vou ficar devendo (rsrsrs). É CLARO que terá Dido & MM e isso é culpa sua, viu mocinha ? rsrsrs.)

Ilia-chan - Gostou muito da fic e está HIPER curiosa para saber sobre o primeiro do Mi.

(B.Patty - Vc não sabe que é muito feio ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros ? rsrsrs. Tudo bem, desde que o Milo não fique sabendo do bolão de apostas que vc está fazendo. rsrsrs. No começo do Ano I - Mês Julho tem umas revelações. Aguarde...)

Anjo Setsuna - Adorou o primeiro cap. E está curiosa sobre os próximos. Também achou muito kawaii o Kamye defendendo seu amorzinho.

(B.Patty - Realmente, o Kamye mais meloso é muito fofinho. Ele ainda vai demonstrar mais romantismo no decorrer da fic. É só esperar. Se vc conseguir. rsrsrs. E agora que o Mi e o Dido vão trabalhar juntinho... xi, muita confusão e ciúme à vista. Rsrsrs)

Bruxinha Fay (Teffy) - Gostou muito do primeiro capítulo e se divertiu bastante.

(B.Patty - Bem, haverá alguns capítulos mais dramáticos, mas tem alguns caps mais alegres pela frente. Espero que vc aproveite .)

Kitsune Youko - Adorou que o MM brigou com o Kamye e está hiper feliz que o Mu e o Shaka vão aparecer mais.

(B.Patty - Tadinho do Kamye. Bem, sobre o Mu e o Shaka, eles vão começar a mostrar as caras em breve. E obrigada pelo incentivo. Os dois vão ganhar mais destaque na fic em grande parte por sua causa. Ah! Aqui está um dos dark-lemons com o Kamye.)

Nana Pizani - Que gostou muito da fic e quer ver o Kamye "torturando" o Mi para saber quem foi o primeiro dele.

(B.Patty - Mas que menina curiosa vc hein ? rsrsrs. Nas primeiras semanas do Ano I - mês de Julho sai umas revelações sobre esse assunto. Agora falta pouquinho...)

Neme Alexiel - Adora o Shura e não quer que ele seja xingado. Mas autorizou um pouquinho de sofrimento do belo espanhol. Também gosta muito do Kamye.

(B.Patty - Bem, Neme, sobre o Kamye sofrer, como disse há uma legião de leitoras querendo a cabeça do francês, então, vai ter algum pequeno (?) sofrimento reservado para ele. Agora o Shurinha ainda vai aprontar muitas. Mi e Kâ que se cuidem. Rsrsrs)

Volpi - Quase enfartou ao ler a história de tanto que riu e assustou até o cachorro. Também já percebeu que ainda vai rolar um dramazinho por causa do preconceito.

(B.Patty - Morri de rir com o seu e-mail. É ainda vai ter drama nesta história. O Dido vai ter bastante participação e em breve o Ian volta a pintar na área.)

Lady Cygnus - Acabou de ler Recordações e adorou. Achou emocionante o Ian ligando para o Pai.

(B.Patty - Como te disse no e-mail, o Ian aparecerá em breve. Aguarde...)

Nica Bel - Está adorando a fic, mas está super curiosa com o que vai acontecer.

(B.Patty - Adorei seus e-mails. Bem, te dei umas diquinhas do que vai acontecer. Para compartilhar com todos, em breve o MM vai fazer um sacrifício pelo Dido (no Ano I - Mês Julho). Agora falta pouquinho para chegar. rsrsrs. Suspense ! rsrsrs.)

Carola Weasley - Adorou a fic e já leu mais de uma vez.

(B.Patty - Carola, muito obrigada pelo e-mail. Muito amável. Aguarde as surpresas...)

Cale – Que gostou muito das fics e quer saber se os casais serão apenas Mi & Kâ e Dido & MM

(B.Patty – Não. O Mu e o Shaka aparecerão em breve. E que bom que vc adora Mi & Kâ e vai começar a escrever fics, espero que em breve pinte uma fic dos dois. .. Ah! Se vc me chamar de velha eu fico de mal !)

Nota da autora: contato

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

- Jun/2005 -


	3. Semana IV A Vitoria do Peixinho

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho**

RETRATAÇÃO PÚBLICA - Gostaria de me retratar publicamente pois não dei os devidos créditos da idéia de mostrar mais as crianças da Fundação no último capítulo. Esta idéia foi sugerida pela Nica-Bel ainda na fic Recordações e agora está em prática, contando com a presença - representada pelas crianças - de vários leitores.

OBS: Este capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

-oOo-

Capítulo Anterior - No capítulo anterior os dourados perderam o jogo de vôlei para os bronzeados e como castigo têm que se vestir e maquiar como menina. Milo conta ao Pisciano seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Afrodite fica eufórico para iniciar as aulas. O Escorpiniano pergunta ao amigo como foi sua primeira vez com o MM.

...MILO ! Isso é coisa que se pergunte ? E ainda mais assim, na lata ? - questionou se levantando e ficando sem graça.

- Ah Afrodite, larga de fazer doce. Somos amigos ou não somos ?

- Claro que somos Mi, só que...

- Ok. Eu conto como foi a minha primeira vez como o Kamus e depois você conta a sua primeira vez com o MM, que tal ?

- Fechado. - respondeu sorrindo e se sentou.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho - Semana IV - A vitória do Peixinho

O grego iniciou sua narrativa e contou ao amigo tudo o que aconteceu com ele e com Kamus desde o dia da massagem depois do I Lual do Terror (1) até o dia do motel Os Sete Pecados (2).

- Bem Dido, foi assim que aconteceu.

- Mas como você é safado, hein Mi ?

- Afrodite, não adianta conquistar, tem que aproveitar. - piscou para o amigo. - Agora é a sua vez.

- Ok. Vou te contar como foi. - falou ainda rindo do comentário do outro. - Bem, tudo começou em uma segunda-feira fria e cinzenta. Acabei acordando atrasado e saí tarde de casa. Em conseqüência disso também cheguei atrasado no treino. Mal pisei a arena e aquele servo que tomava conta da entrada veio babando para cima de mim "Você está atrasado. Tenho que comunicar ao Mestre".

Milo morreu de rir com a voz fanhosa e enjoada com que o sueco imitou o servo.

- "Faça o que quiser" respondi e fui treinar. Bom, o Mestre ficou sabendo não só do meu atraso de quase UMA HORA, como da forma com que eu falei com aquele enjoado. Na terça-feira, logo pela manhã, veio a resposta: todos estariam livres do treino da tarde, mas eu ficaria treinando sozinho sem poder almoçar ou beber água.

- Acho que até me lembro disso.

- Mi, você tem idéia ? Eu treinei até escurecer ! Minha cabeça doía de fome e minha garganta estava completamente seca. Mas como eu não sou besta e sabia que seria castigado, levei duas frutas pela manhã e escondi no armário antes do início do treino. Foi a minha salvação. Comi feito um bicho.

O Escorpiniano sorriu ao comentário. Afrodite era todo educado para comer era difícil imaginá-lo como um bicho.

- Depois de comer eu precisava de um banho relaxante. Entrei na área dos chuveiros, tirei a roupa de treino e entrei no banho. Como não tinha ninguém, fiquei cantando e dançando no box até que, sem querer, chutei meu condicionador para fora.

- Fala sério, Dido. Com aquele espaço MINÚSCULO embaixo da porta do box você conseguiu esta façanha ? Mas você é muito desastrado mesmo.

- Ora Mi isso é agora. Naquela época o espaço que ficava livre em baixo dava quase para passar uma pessoa.

- Tá, tá vou fingir que acredito. - falou rindo.

O sueco mostrou a língua para o Escorpiniano.

- Bem, continuando, o MM me contou depois que assim que soube que o "viadinho" ficaria sozinho, armou o plano e ficou a tarde toda esperando. E que você sabe que desde o aniversário dele, ele queria vingança. (3)

- É, mas aquilo que você fez foi um pouco pesado, Dido.

- É... - falou pensativamente - ...mas ele mereceu.

- Mereceu. - concordou.

- Então, eu desliguei o chuveiro e saí para pegar o condicionador. Assim que toquei no frasco, gelei. Senti um cosmo extremamente agressivo por perto. Tirei o cabelo do rosto e virei o pescoço lentamente para ver quem era. Ele estava lá, em pé, me olhando. Os olhos faiscavam de ódio. Era óbvio que queria vingança. Ele fez menção de correr e eu fiquei tão sem ação que ao invés de correr para fora, disparei de volta para o box. Ele me alcançou em segundos e me jogou na parede. Para não bater nos controladores de temperatura, eu coloquei a mão na frente, foi quando ele aproveitou para se jogar sobre mim, segurar as minhas mãos e fazer uma pressão do corpo dele sobre o meu. Ele não se importava comigo, era agressividade pura...

Milo engoliu seco. Sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo. A história que começava a ser contada o remetia a uma outra, ocorrida consigo mesmo. Parecia que o grego estava revivendo o dia de terror que foi sua primeira vez. Respirou fundo e afastou os pensamentos de sua mente. Prestou novamente atenção em Afrodite.

- ...e segurava meus braços com força impedindo que eu desse algum golpe. Ele prensava meu corpo na parede e conseguiu segurar meu braço direito e torcer. Na hora, como reflexo, eu levantei a perna para atingi-lo e se ele não tivesse se afastado um pouco, teria acertado em cheio nas partes baixas. Acho que ele percebeu que era perigoso me manter de costas e me virou de frente. Milo, como doeu meu braço. Ao me virar de frente, ele torceu com mais força e não soltou um minuto. Com a dor, eu fiquei mais lento na reação. Ele conseguiu colocar meu outro braço acima da minha cabeça e ficou segurando pelo pulso. Tentei dar uma joelhada, mas ele apertou o próprio corpo contra o meu, me impedindo. Torceu mais ainda o braço que estava nas minhas costas eu deixei escapar um "ai" abafado. Na mesma hora ele começou a falar "Isso mesmo Peixinho, grite, eu quero ouvir você gritar". Os olhos dele brilhavam de ódio. Eu estava ofegante e não conseguia me mexer. Fiquei até com um pouco de medo. Virei o rosto para o lado e fechei os olhos com a dor. Voltei a olhar para ele. Ia pedir para ele parar quando ele falou "Vamos, grite, suplique, IMPLORE para que eu te solte".

Milo estava mudo. Fechou e abriu os olhos por uma fração de segundos e pode ver claramente em sua mente, o homem que lhe causara tanta dor na primeira vez. O grego havia pedido para ele parar, mas ele apenas debochara. O Escorpiniano suspirou profundamente.

- Caramba Dido, eu não pensei que ele tivesse sido tão agressivo com você. - falou voltando à realidade.

- Bem Mi, você me conhece. Sabe que eu sou um amor de pessoa, mas ODEIO que me manipulem. "NÃO VOU IMPLORAR" respondi, frisando muito bem cada palavra. Só que o objetivo dele era me fazer implorar e ele ia levar isso às últimas conseqüências.

- Você não conseguiu dar nem UM golpezinho ?

- Não Mi. Ele me prendia completamente e a dor no meu braço tirava a minha concentração. O pior é que ele foi TÃO cruel, que torcia meu braço sem dó e ainda perguntava "Está doendo ?".

- Que insanidade, Dido.

- Pois é Mi. E estava doendo muito, mas como eu não implorava, ele torceu com mais força e disse que se eu não implorasse, ele quebrava meu braço. Eu apertei os dentes com força, para não gritar de dor, mas NÃO implorei. - falou com orgulho.

- E ele quebrou seu braço ? - perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Machucou bastante, mas não chegou a quebrar. Só que a dor era TÃO forte que meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Eu me segurei, pois não queria chorar na frente daquele monstro. "IMPLORA !" ele ordenou, mas eu NÃO obedeci. Mi, eu não agüentava mais e deixei escapar um gemido de dor. Então ele mudou de tática.

- Ele se penalizou ?

- Milo, você acha que um homem que colecionava cabeças em sua casa teria pena de alguém ? Não. Ele segurou meu braço bem firme, destorceu , tirou das minhas costas e prendeu junto com o outro que estava acima da minha cabeça, segurando meus dois pulsos com uma única mão. A dor aliviou um pouco, mas ainda doía bastante. Meu braço formigava de dor. Então com a mão que estava livre, ele afastou os cabelos do meu rosto e sussurrou no meu ouvido "Se você não quer implorar para eu parar, vai implorar para eu continuar" e começou a beijar suavemente o meu pescoço enquanto deslizava a mão pelo meu corpo.

- Você está brincando que ele fez isso ? - perguntou surpreso.

- Não Mi, não estou. Ele se aproveitou que eu estava nu e me tocava maliciosamente. Eu fiquei muito ofegante e excitado. "Você não me beijou ?" ele perguntou sensualmente "Não quer me beijar agora ?" chegava bem perto da minha boca e se afastava. Ele estava minando minhas defesas. Eu me sentia feito de manteiga.

- E você sempre gostou dele, não é ?

- Desde antes de beijá-lo a primeira vez. Eu estava apaixonado. Mas com o SUPERMACHO dava para confessar uma coisa destas ?

- Acho que não. Mas... Ei, espere um pouco ! Naquele aniversário, quando eu estava na sua casa você disse "Eu sabia que ele queria, se não quisesse, não teria me beijado" ou coisa do gênero. Ele te beijou no aniversário dele ?

- Bem...

- Fala Dido.

- Você sabe que eu o beijei para valer. Eu estava um pouco alto, mas sabia bem o que queria. Foi beijo de língua. Valendo. Quase no final do beijo, ele começou a retribuiu timidamente, MAS AÍ, UM CERTO ESCORPINIANO ME PUXOU E ACABOU COM A MINHA FESTA, não é Senhor Milo ? - perguntou em tom desaprovador.

- Desculpa. Eu pensei que vocês fossem brigar e que ele ia te matar.

- Tudo bem. - falou passando a mão no rosto do amigo - Eu sei que você estava me protegendo.

- Mas e no vestiário ? Como acabou a história ? - Milo perguntou curioso.

- Bom, ele beijava meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus braços, mas não beijava a minha boca. Mi, aquilo era uma tortura. Ele beijou o canto dos meus lábios e eu me arrepiei inteiro. Instintivamente abri a boca e procurei a dele. "Você quer que eu te beije, Afrodite ?" ele perguntava baixinho e sensualmente. Eu quase não conseguia pensar, mas sabia que era um jogo. Na hora em que eu dissesse "Quero" ele ia me largar lá depois de conseguir que eu implorasse.

- Que terror psicológico !

- Pior ! Além de psicológico, físico. A mão dele deslizava suavemente em mim, me fazendo estremecer de prazer.

O Pisciano deu uma pausa para tomar suco antes de continuar.

- Ele diminuiu a pressão nas minhas mãos e sussurrou novamente no meu ouvido. "Peixinho, por que você tem que ser tão detestavelmente desejável ? Por que você tem que ter este perfume delicioso ?". Em seguida beijou minha orelha de uma forma que todo o meu lado direito ficou arrepiado. "Por que você invade a minha mente toda vez que eu beijo uma garota ? Me fala, por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Afrodite ?". E me soltou.

- Como assim, soltou ? - perguntou sem entender.

- Soltou. Soltando. Mi, eu fiquei sem ação. Ele fez uma carinha bem triste e passou a mão no meu rosto. "Eu pensei que o que aconteceu na minha festa de aniversário tinha sido de verdade... Eu me enganei. É, estou vendo que você tem razão, Peixinho. Acho que realmente tenho mais músculos que cérebro por pensar uma coisa dessas". Eu continuava mudo. Quando ia imaginar ouvir algo assim ? Aí ele se virou, pegou a toalha que estava na porta do box e me enrolou nela. Passou a mão no meu rosto e contornou meus lábios com o dedo. "Ou será, Peixinho, que seu orgulho é TÃO grande que você prefere perder o que quer a ceder o que não quer ?"

- Puxa, que profundo ! - Milo começou sério e depois caiu na risada - Fala sério, parece até uma poesia barata ! De onde será que ele decorou isso ?

- Mi ! Quer parar de tirar sarro ? Isso é sério.

- Desculpa. Tem razão, a minha frase "piscina com TV" (4) foi bem pior que isso.

- Não vou nem vou comentar. - falou rindo - Então Mi, - continuou - eu estava mudo, estático. Não sabia se cedia ou se o perdia para sempre. Eu estava com medo. Se fosse uma brincadeira, ia me machucar muito.

- E o que você fez ?

- Só o que eu podia fazer. Cedi. Respirei fundo e olhei nos olhos dele. "Me beija" pedi. Ele chegou bem perto de mim e me perguntou com os lábios quase colados nos meus "Você está implorando ?"e deslizou a mão para dentro da toalha, recomeçando a passar a mão em mim. Não dava mais para agüentar. "Estou. Estou implorando. Me beija." e fechei os olhos, esperando o beijo. Ele parou de passar a mão em mim e deu uma risada alta e debochada. "E você acreditou mesmo ?"

- Que puto !

- Mi, eu fiquei arrasado. Muito chateado mesmo. Baixei a cabeça e senti as lágrimas querendo cair. Virei para o lado para que ele não visse. "Vá embora. Não gosto deste tipo de brincadeira" Perceptivelmente minha voz era de choro. Aí ele tirou os cabelos do meu rosto e levantou-o bem na hora que uma lágrima caía. Ele passou a mão no meu rosto e ainda teve o descaramento de perguntar sorrindo "O que é isso ? Uma lágrima ?"

- Que grande fxxxx dx pxxx !

- Eu fiquei muito MUITO triste Mi. Então eu o empurrei, pedi para ele ir embora e não me tocar mais. Ele já havia me conseguido fazer implorar, o que mais poderia querer ? Eu continuava de cabeça baixa e outras lágrimas caíram. Ele riu e tocou meu rosto. Eu já ia sacar uma rosa quando depois de levantar meu rosto, ele secou minhas lágrimas. Juro que fiquei assustado. Achei que ele ia me mandar para o inferno com um golpe, mas aí ele falou comigo suavemente "Impossível não te tocar. Não me peça o que eu não consigo fazer", fechou os olhos e veio em direção à minha boca.

- Vocês se beijaram ?

- Beijamos e foi maravilhoso. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para fora do box. Ele me deitou naqueles grandes bancos de madeira e foi muito gentil comigo.

- Vocês transaram no vestiário ? - perguntou surpreso.

- Ué, não era para contar a primeira vez ?

- Nossa Dido, que história mais louca... e romântica.

- Não foi lindo ?

- Realmente uma história de conto de fadas - falou sarcasticamente. - Agora eu quero a verdade. - exigiu seriamente.

- É verdade, Mi.

- Ah, tá. E eu nasci ontem. Tá pensando que eu sou imbecil ? - perguntou ainda sério.

- Mi...

- A verdade ou vou te torturar muito pior que o MM. - disse estreitando os olhos.

- Humm... Você não vai torcer meu braço... então... - falou com um olhar bem malicioso.

- Vai pagar para ver ? - perguntou seriamente.

- Ai Mi. Pára de falar assim comigo. Estou com medo. - falou um pouco temeroso.

- Vou contar até três para você começar a contar a verdade, ou...

- Ou ?

- Vai pagar para ver, ou melhor - falou devolvendo o olhar malicioso - para sentir.

- Humm... O que você vai fazer comigo ?

- Um.

- Mi !

- Dois.

- Pára. Eu estou com medo ! - falou sorrindo mas um pouco receoso da ação do Escorpiniano.

- Três. - mal falou e pulou em cima do outro, derrubando-o no sofá.

O grego ficou ajoelhado sobre o sofá, com o outro deitado embaixo do seu corpo. Antes que o sueco fizesse qualquer movimento, Milo começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Afrodite gritava.

- PÁRA ! PÁRA ! HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ ! PÁRA MI ! PÁRA !

- Está gostando ? Está achando engraçado ? - perguntava sem parar as cócegas.

- PA.. HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ. PÁRA ! HÁHÁHÁHÁ ! PÁRA POR FAVOR ! HÁHÁHÁ.

- Não. Comigo não adianta implorar. - falou colocando uma das mãos dentro da camiseta do sueco e fazendo cócegas na sua cintura e axila - eu quero a verdade.

Afrodite estava quase com falta de ar.

- EU FALO ! EU FALO ! HÁHÁHÁHÁ ! EU FA... ! POR FAVOR !

Milo se sentou sobre as pernas do outro.

- Fala.

- Sai daí Mi.

- Só saio depois da verdade.

- Você quer é se esfregar em mim, isso sim. - o Pisciano brincou com o outro.

- Ah ! Quer mudar de assunto, não é ? - e recomeçou a cócega.

- OK ! HÁHÁHÁHÁ ! OK ! EU FALO... eu falo...

O Pisciano deu um grande suspiro para sua respiração voltar ao normal.

- Pode começar. Sou todo ouvidos. - o cavaleiro de Escorpião comentou sorrindo.

- Isso não vale, seu pilantra ! Quero deixar BEM claro que estou falando SOB COAÇÃO.

- Ok. Queixa registrada. Agora comece. Ou você quer mais tortura ? - perguntou chegando mais perto do outro.

- NÃO ! Tudo bem. Eu conto como foi.

- Agora estamos nos entendendo. - falou sentando-se novamente sobre o amigo.

- Humf ! Bem, tudo o que eu falei no começo era verdade. Eu só omiti algumas coisas que aconteceram depois que ele perguntou se eu tinha acreditado mesmo.

- Ok. Continue

- Bem, eu fiquei POSSESSO com a brincadeira dele. Ia fazê-lo pagar por ter me enganado. Comecei afirmando "Claro. Até você acreditou, não é ?". Ele ficou me fitando com a maior cara de ponto de interrogação. Bom, eu já havia conseguido a atenção dele. Se fizesse tudo certo, o teria na minha mão. Eu me aproximei bem e o encarei. "Muito bem MM. Você fez bem seu papel. Veio aqui, me usou, se aproveitou de mim, fez o que quis. Qual o problema, não é ? Ninguém está vendo. Isso mesmo MM, vá lá, se aproveite do viadinho. É isso que ele quer, não é ? você deve ter pensado". Ele apenas sorriu encantadoramente. Mi, era ÓBVIO que ele estava a fim.

- E como você podia ter certeza ?

- Mi, você consegue imaginar o Shura passando a mão em mim ?

- Com ABSOLUTA CERTEZA, não.

- Se o MM fez aquilo é porque queria tirar uma casquinha. E pior, ainda queria sair ileso. Mas é claro que ISSO, eu NÃO ia deixar.

Afrodite começou a rir.

- Fala, para de rir e fala !

- Ok. Desculpe, mas o que eu fiz foi bem engraçado. Depois que ele sorriu, eu olhei bem nos olhos dele e fiz uma cara de surpresa. Logo depois, comecei a rir loucamente.

- VOCÊ RIU DA CARA DELE ? Pirou.

- Não. Eu estava encenando e tinha que ser BEM convincente. Falei que não adiantava ele esconder, pois eu estava vendo que ele estava a fim. A princípio ele ficou sem graça, mas logo retomou o ar autoritário para dizer que não estava.

- Não entendi. Como assim você estava vendo ?

- Olha só, eu falei para ele "Não seja tolo. Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes. Posso ver nos seus olhos o que se passa na sua alma. Fui treinado para isso e estou vendo nos seus olhos seus desejos secretos. Você está a fim de mim !" falei e ri até quase ficar sem fôlego.

O Escorpiniano ficou um pouco temeroso.

- Isso é sério ? Você pode ver mesmo ?

- Mi ! Claro que não ! É mentira. Eu não consigo ver nada, mas precisava fazê-lo acreditar que eu via.

- Afrodite, seu viado. Você enganou o MM ?

Os dois amigos caíram na risada.

- Ora Mi, se ele tivesse confessado logo que me desejava, eu não o teria feito passar por isso. - o sueco se defendeu - Mas ainda fiz pior. - continuou.

- Pior ?

- É. Ele insistia que não estava a fim eu insistia que ele estava. Então no meio da discussão eu o desafiei. "Prove". Ele ficou com cara de cachorro perdido em dia de mudança.

Milo riu um bocado com o comentário.

- É sério Mi. Ele ficou com a maior cara de dúvida e me perguntou "Provar o quê ?" "Prove que você não está a fim" "Como ?". Eu me aproximei do ouvido dele e comecei a falar baixinho enquanto passava a mão pelo tórax do italiano. Desci a mão pela camiseta dele e enfiei a mão dentro dela. "Se você ficar excitado com os meus toques é porque está a fim".

- AFRODITE ! Como você é cara de pau !

O Pisciano ria.

- Você acredita que ele se afastou na hora ? Mas eu fui rápido no gatilho "Se você se afastar já é sinal que está a fim". Mi, ele ficou desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer, aí... - o sueco parou de falar e caiu na risada.

- Dido, pelos deuses, PARA DE RIR E FALA CRIATURA !

- Calma. Eu me aproximei de novo dele e desabotoei a calça dele devagarzinho e coloquei a mão dentro. Na hora já senti que ele queria. Ele fechou os olhos com força e deixou escapar um gemido. E pelo volume do que estava na minha mão, ele queria MUITO.

Os dois riram até ficarem quase sem ar.

- Dido, seu depravado.

- Não adianta conquistar, tem que aproveitar. - piscou para o amigo, repetindo o que o outro disse sobre a primeira vez com Kamus.

Os dois riram muito.

- Aí Mi, eu comecei a minar as defesas do Canceriano. Fiquei falando baixinho enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo dele. Ele estava todo arrepiado e excitado com a masturbação que eu fazia nele. Mas eu queria MAIS. Ataquei mais forte falando para ele "Você quer... eu quero... estamos sozinhos... ninguém vai saber... qual o problema ?" - falou com voz sensual imitando o que fizera na época - e fui chegando devagar na boca dele. Lambi levemente os lábios dele e ele invadiu a minha boca.

- UAU ! Então ele caiu !

- Não.

- Como assim, NÃO ?

- Você acredita que aquele fxxxx dx uma pxxx, depois do beijo teve a cara de pau de me falar "Pronto, agora posso parar de fingir" e abotoou a calça novamente ?

- Caramba, que fxxxx dx pxxx !

- Essa foi como um soco na boca do estômago. Eu não esperava por isso.

- E aí Dido, o que você fez ?

- Aí ? Aí eu fiz A MAIOR CARA DE CHORO e falei "Perfeito. Você ganhou. Você já sabia que o beijo no seu aniversário era para valer, não é ? E que desde antes daquela época eu tinha começado a gostar de você e que estava apaixonado por você, não é ?"

- VOCÊ DISSE ISSO ? - perguntou escandalizado.

- Mi, era a última batalha, se eu perdesse, perdia a guerra. Tinha que jogar com todas as minhas cartas.

- E o que ele disse ?

- Não é que o fxxxx dx pxxx mentiu e disse "É claro que eu sabia". Foi aí que eu sorri por dentro. Sabia coisa nenhuma. Percebi que ele ficou surpreso e nunca havia desconfiado de nada. "Claro que sabia" falei com a maior cara de decepção do mundo. "Se você não soubesse, por que estaria aqui fazendo isso comigo ? Você sempre me odiou, não é ? E tinha que me fazer pagar pelo que te fiz no seu aniversário." baixei a cabeça e continuei a falar com voz chorosa. "E que maneira melhor de me fazer pagar me fazendo sofrer e destroçando meu coração, não é ?" eu nem deixava ele falar. Dizia uma frase atrás da outra. A idéia era essa mesma. Ele tinha que saber que havia conseguido me machucar lá no fundo.

- Dido, você é monstruoso.

- Huhuhahahaha. Você ainda não viu nada.

Os dois riram da risada maléfica produzida pelo sueco.

- Então Mi, eu continuei "Parabéns, você conseguiu". Olhei para ele com os olhos cheios de água. "Se era me machucar que você queria, conseguiu" e deixei uma lágrima cair. Sequei os olhos com fúria, como se não quisesse deixar que ele visse que eu chorava por ele. Ele estava mudo e atento aos meus movimentos. "Você já me fez implorar, eu já me declarei para você. Você me desprezou e me machucou profundamente. Você já me viu chorar por você. O QUE MAIS VOCÊ QUER ?" perguntei forçando as lágrimas para caírem. "Que droga. Vá embora !" falei com a voz embargada. Virei o rosto para o lado e sequei as lágrimas, mas deixei os soluços sacudirem meu corpo. "Vá embora, por favor" pedi "Já cansei desta brincadei..." deixei a frase pela metade e chorei. Chorei muito.

- Tudo isso era encenação ?

- Bem, eu estava triste então não foi difícil começar a chorar.

- DIDO !

- Meu anjo, no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

- Realmente você merecia um Oscar.

- Até merecia, mas o prêmio que eu queria estava bem ao meu lado.

- E o que ele fez diante desta encenação toda ?

- Bem, o que ele queria era sair de lá como O GRANDE GANHADOR. Foi isso que dei a ele. A batalha tinha acabado. Ele ficou algum tempo parado e depois tocou no meu rosto. Puxou o meu rosto para que eu o olhasse e nisso forcei outra lágrima. "O que é isso ? Lágrimas ?" me perguntou sorrindo. Eu dei um pequeno passo para trás. Estávamos dentro do box e não havia muito espaço. Virei novamente o rosto para o lado para falar com a voz embargada "Não me toque, por favor. Não me machuque mais." Mas ele novamente passou a mão de leve no meu rosto e novamente virou meu rosto para ele. "Por favor, não me toque assim" eu supliquei "Isso machuca demais". Aí ganhei a guerra.

- COMO ?

- Ele falou aquilo que eu já te disse "Impossível não te tocar. Não me peça o que eu não consigo fazer" fechou os olhos e puxou o meu corpo. Os lábios dele tocaram os meus e Mi, parecia que eu estava nas nuvens. Que beijo delicioso ! E primeiro era bem suave, mas depois pegou fogo e ele passou a beijar meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus ombros. Eu me arrepiei completamente.

- Uh Uh ! Que caliente.

- Demais Mi. Aí eu comecei a tirar a roupa dele enquanto nos beijávamos. Ele tirou a minha toalha, me levantou e me fez enlaçar as pernas no corpo dele. Ele me levou para fora e me deitou naqueles bancos. Nossa Mi, ele estava com um desejo incontrolável.

- Ele foi grosseiro com você ? - perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Nem um pouquinho. Ele me perguntou se eu estava pronto para ele e eu respondi que sim. Ele deu um sorriso maravilhoso e beijou meu corpo inteiro. Eu mostrei a ele como fazer e ele me penetrou com desejo. Mi, foi uma das melhores transas que eu já tive.

- Isso tudo é sério ?

- Tudinho.

- E o MM, hein ? Quem diria... apaixonado por um viado...

- Apaixonado por ESTE viado. Mas eu também tenho o meu mérito, não é Mi ?

- Claro que tem.

- Bem. Se era isso que você queria ouvir, seu chantageador barato, aí está.

- É... viu só como eu sou mais convincente que o MM ?

- É nada, seu pilantra ! Você me coagiu para ouvir esta história.

- Ah ! Está reclamando ?

- Estou. E pode parar de se esfregar em mim. Sai. - falou empurrando o amigo, mas sorrindo.

- Aposto que consigo que você confesse que é você quem quer se esfregar ou você acha que não percebi seus movimentos embaixo de mim ?

- Você está viajando Escorpião. - falou rindo.

- Duvida ? - perguntou sorridente.

- NÃO SE ATREVA !

Milo recomeçou as cócegas. Afrodite ria muito.

- PÁRA ! HÁHÁHÁHÁ ! PÁRA !

- Só depois que você confessar - falou rindo.

Kamus subia as escadarias em direção ao templo de Escorpião. Milo tinha pedido que viesse mais tarde. O Aquariano tinha saído da praia e passado no shopping. Havia gastado algum tempo procurando o que queria. Esperava que o grego gostasse do presente. Colocou a mão no bolso e tocou a caixinha. Sorriu. Ia aproveitar para fazer uma proposta ao amigo.

O francês estava se sentindo um adolescente apaixonado. Mas se a isso davam o nome de felicidade, Kamus queria ser adolescente o resto da vida.

Amor. O que sentia pelo Escorpiniano só podia ser amor. Nunca sentira isso por ninguém e a cada dia que passava tinha mais certeza que queria estar no fim dos seus dias ao lado do amigo.

O cavaleiro de Aquário engoliu seco e respirou profundamente. Seu coração batia mais rápido. Puxou novamente o ar para encher-se de coragem. Hoje seria o dia. Finalmente diria ao grego que o amava.

Assim que pisou no templo de Escorpião ouviu as risadas. Concentrou-se. Afrodite estava lá. Kamus baixou o cosmo e andou sem fazer barulho até a origem das risadas.

Milo continuava brincando com o Pisciano. Colocou a mão dentro da camiseta do outro e fazia cócegas na cintura e próximo da axila. O sueco se retorcia e ria muito.

O francês ainda ouviu os dois conversando antes de entrar na sala.

- FALA A VERDADE DIDO ! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME QUER.

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ. EU CONFESSO. EU QUERO... EU QUERO VOCÊ. - e continuou rindo.

- Ahá ! Eu sabia que você me queria.

O francês entrou na sala. Não era necessária explicação. A cena falava por si mesma. Milo estava quase deitado sobre o sueco. Os cabelos cacheados cobriam o rosto de ambos.

Pelo choque, Kamus perdeu o controle do cosmo e acabou liberando-o de uma vez. Ao sentirem o cosmo do Aquariano, Milo e Afrodite olharam imediatamente para a entrada da sala. O francês estava em estado catatônico, mas quando os possíveis amantes o descobriram tratou de se retratar.

- Desculpem. - falou engolindo seco. - Eu... não quis interromper. Eu... não sabia. - sua voz ficou embargada - Podem continuar a se divertir. Desculpem, eu... já estou saindo.

O Aquariano apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos com força, mas não pode evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Virou-se e saiu.

- KAMUS ESPERA ! - o Escorpiniano gritou correndo atrás do outro - Não é nada do que você está pensando.

- FOI SÓ UMA BRINCADEIRA. - Afrodite ainda gritou.

Milo correu e puxou o outro pelo braço, virando-o. Assustou-se. Kamus estava com uma feição cadavérica.

- Kamus. Eu posso explicar - começou escolhendo bem as palavras - não é nada do que você está pensando.

O Aquariano sorriu tristemente.

- Faça um favor a nós dois. Não fale nada. - pediu - Não explique nada. Tem coisas que é melhor não explicar. Eu sei. Eu entendo. Você sempre teve todas as mulheres não é ? - passou a mão no rosto do amigo - Por que agora seria diferente ? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas.

- Kâ, por favor, não é nada disso. Eu e o Afrodite estávamos apenas...

- Pára. Por favor. - suplicou - Eu não quero ouvir detalhes das suas depravações.

- Kamus !

- Milo, não me trate como idiota. Não sou criança. Sei muito bem o que eu ia ver se tivesse chegado dez minutos depois.

- Kamye, você não ia ver nada. Eu não estava fazendo nada com ele.

- Foi para isso que você queria que eu viesse ? Para saber que eu sou mais um ?

- Kamus, por favor, não é nada disso. Você nunca será mais um. Você é o uni..

- O único ? Aquele a quem você ama ? Jeito estranho de amar as pessoas, machucando-as.

- Será que você vai deixar eu falar ?

- Não quero ouvir mais nada. - falou com tristeza. - Já está doendo muito. Mas... acho que eu tenho que te agradecer, não é ? Então obrigado.

O grego não estava entendendo o que o outro dizia.

- Obrigado por o quê Kâ ?

- Na sua carta você disse que eu era muito frio para sentir, lembra ? Obrigado por tirar a minha frieza. Estou sentindo agora. - falou com a voz embargada - Pena que doa tanto.

Respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos com força para segurar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu.

- Kâ, por favor, me perdoa, não é nada disso. - falou se aproximando do amigo.

- Não me toque. Por favor.

- Kamus ?

- Não me toque, não fale comigo. Fica quietinho. - pediu.

- Será que eu posso ir até a sua casa para conversarmos melhor ?

- Não. Por favor não vá. Eu não quero te ver. Não vá até a minha casa, não fale comigo e não me ligue. Eu não vou atender.

- Kamus, você está termi... - parou de falar.

- É isso que você quer ? Se sentir livre ? - perguntou secando as lágrimas.

- Não. Por tudo no mundo, não. Se você terminar eu morro.

- Não estou terminando.

Milo respirou aliviado.

- Mas não quero que vá até a minha casa ou que tente falar comigo. - suas mãos tremiam enquanto falava.

- Kamus, me dê uma chance.

- Por favor ! - falou com a voz sumida - Me dá um tempo ! Acha que é fácil ficar inteiro depois de ver o que eu vi ? Demora a cicatrizar, Milo.

- Kâ, por favor, eu só estava...

- Por que você fez isso comigo ? - perguntou interrompendo o outro e segurando-o pelos ombros - Por que você me enfeitiçou para que eu gostasse tanto de você e fosse dependente da sua presença ? Se era a liberdade que você queria, por que não me deixou ser livre também ?

O grego sentiu o coração apertar. Tinha machucado muito o seu francesinho.

- Será que podemos conversar na terça Kâ ? Por favor. - suplicou.

- Não. Por favor me dê umas duas semanas ou mais.

- DUAS SEMANAS ? Kamus isso é um castigo ?

Se continuasse ali choraria desesperadamente. Era hora de partir. Não conseguia mais olhar para o amigo.

- Por favor, não me procure. Eu não vou atender. - virou-se e começou a subir a escadaria.

- KAMUS ! POR FAVOR NÃO FAZ ISSO ! - gritou desesperadamente se ajoelhando na escada. - Briga comigo, me xinga, me bate, mas NÃO me ignore por duas semanas ! Por favor, eu te imploro !

O Aquariano virou-se para olhar grego.

- Eu... eu... não posso mais... - virou-se novamente e subiu a escadaria rapidamente.

O Escorpiniano ficou ajoelhado na escada, vendo o outro subir. Assim que passou por Sagitário, Kamus colocou a mão no bolso e pegou a caixinha que estava no bolso nas mãos. Talvez devesse se desfazer dela. Talvez não. Talvez ainda se acertasse com o grego. Mas a idéia de ter que dividi-lo com Afrodite destroçava seu coração.

- Mon Ange, será que é assim que eu vou envelhecer ? Tendo que suportar as suas traições ? - perguntou com tristeza antes de guardar a caixinha novamente no bolso.

Desta vez o grego tinha feito uma ferida profunda em seu coração.

O grego voltou para casa abatido.

- O que foi Mi ?

- Ah Dido, ele acha que se chegasse mais tarde nos pegaria transando.

O Pisciano se levantou e abraçou o amigo.

- Me desculpa Mi. Eu sou o culpado. Era óbvio que ele sairia da praia e viria para cá.

- Não Dido, a culpa é minha. Fui eu quem pedi para ele vir até aqui.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ ? - perguntou se soltando do outro.

- É. Eu pedi para ele vir aqui.

- Milo, por que você não me disse ? Eu não teria brincado com você daquele jeito. Pensa só no que aconteceu, no que ele viu. Sinceramente se eu tivesse visto o que ele viu, mesmo que fosse só brincadeira eu ficaria arrasado. Mi, você estava em cima de mim, nós dois quase deitados no sofá, você estava passando a mão no meu corpo e eu me contorcia e projetava o corpo para cima tocando no seu e ...

- Pára ! Por favor. - pediu se sentando. - Ai, eu sou um inútil idiota Dido. Magoei a pessoa que mais amo.

Afrodite se abaixou na frente do amigo.

- Por que você não vai até lá falar com ele ?

- Ele não quer falar comigo por duas semanas.

- Hoje é aniversário do MM, vocês não vão à festa ? Fale com ele lá.

- Conhecendo-o como o conheço, ele não vai.

- Então vá até ele Milo. Você errou. Você tem que consertar.

- Tem razão. Vou dar um tempinho e tentar falar com ele.

- Bem, obrigado pelas dicas. Eu vou embora. Quanto antes eu passar pela casa dele melhor. Acho melhor não ficarmos sozinhos.

- Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem. - falou abraçando o Escorpiniano. - A gente se vê amanhã.

- Você não vai à festa, não é ?

- Não posso ir Mi, ele não pode me convidar. Infelizmente tenho que conviver com esta mentira de que somos inimigos. Pena que doa tanto. Tchau.

Milo apenas acenou para o amigo. A frase utilizada pelo sueco "Pena que doa tanto" o deixou mais deprimido ainda. Kamus também tinha falado isso. O Aquariano devia estar bem triste agora.

O grego calculou mais ou menos o tempo que o Pisciano levaria para passar pela casa do francês. Se Kamus sentisse o cosmo do sueco saberia que ele não estava mais com Milo.

Estava no quarto quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- Kâ, eu preciso falar com você, por...

- Por favor não me ligue e não venha aqui. Se realmente me ama, me dê este tempo.

- Kâ, por favor, isso...

Colocou delicadamente o telefone no gancho. O telefone tocou novamente. Kamus fechou os olhos. Abriu-os. Pegou o aparelho e abaixou todo o volume. Deixou-se cair na cama. Seu coração dilacerado latejava de dor.

- Milo... - falou para si mesmo enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair - ...por favor me diga de verdade que não fui apenas mais um, que não fui apenas um brinquedinho interessante ou um passatempo. Por favor me diga que o Afrodite não é o seu novo interesse...

O francês lembrou-se do que MM falara "Quantas vezes ele te traiu, Kamus ?". "Quantas". Sim, o Canceriano sabia de alguma coisa. Será que o sueco não era o único ? Quem mais estaria neste meio ?

As lágrimas vieram com mais força.

- Droga Kamus, você nem parece um Mestre do Gelo e da Água. Cadê o seu autocontrole ? - perguntou se sentando.

Não havia autocontrole. O Escorpiniano tinha realmente feito uma revolução em sua vida e transformado completamente o Homem de Gelo, substituído a pedra de gelo do seu interior. Um coração de carne batia no lugar da pedra. Um coração de carne apunhalado.

- Mon Ange, por que você fez isso comigo ?

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou copiosamente.

-oOo-

Próximo capítulo - No próximo capítulo Afrodite se apresenta a seus alunos. Os dourados se vestem de meninas para pagar a aposta do jogo de vôlei e o conselho de um amigo de ouro anima o Escorpiniano a falar com o francês.

Nota da autora – explicações

( 1 ) História contada na fic Recordações - Fase Fotos - Cap V

( 2 ) História contada na fic Recordações - Fase Lembranças - Cap I e II

( 3 ) História contada nesta fic, Ano I – Mês Junho – Semana III – II Lual do Terror.

( 4 ) História contada na fic Recordações - Fase Lembranças - Cap I

Nota da autora - agradecimentos

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Teffy - Quer só ver no que vai dar esta derrota do time de vôlei dos dourados. Gostou da escola e da participação da personagem dela. Também achou bom ter capítulos dramáticos na série.

(B. Patty) - No próximo cap sai o que vai dar da derrota. Uma coisa posso garantir, "as meninas" estarão todas penteadas e maquiadas de acordo (rsrsrsr). Tadinhos rsrsrs. Pois é, você virou "carrapato" do Milucho. Bem, espero que vc tenha apreciado o drama deste cap. Vc não imagina o susto que tomei ao ler a sua fic. Incrível pensarmos quase nas mesmas coisas (suposta traição do Mi e o Kâ muito chateado)

Anjo - Riu bastante e confessou que torceu pelos bronzeados (!) e que aguarda as aulas do Dido. Também perguntou sobre a fic do Hyoga & Shun.

(B. Patty) - Torcendo pelos bronzeados, hein ? Deixa o Milo saber disso. Em breve haverá treinos para a peça e o Dido vai aparecer bastante. Sobre a fic Hyoga & Shun, depois de escrever e apagar o cap 3 vezes, finalmente decidi como vai ser e deve sair no começo da próxima semana. .

Carola - Ficou com peninha do Kamus por causa do sonho. E está eufórica por Dido & MM. Ainda me chamou de idosa (mas foi brincadeira)

(B. Patty) - Realmente tadinho do Kamus, mas se as coisas estavam ruins para ele, agora piorou. Aqui está Dido & MM, mas aguarde que ainda tem mais... Que bom que disse que estava brincando quando me chamou de idosa. Humm... idosa ? (Bela Patty refletindo sobre o que vc falou...) rsrsrsrs.

Ilia - Achou o lemon uma barra para o Aquariano e se divertiu ao descobrir que o Kâ é voyeur.

(B. Patty) - Mais uns caps e o Milo vai contar para o Kâ sobre a sua primeira vez. Será que ele vai mesmo falar tudo ? Pois é o Kamus é voyeur ! rsrsrs. Ah ! Não sou psicóloga nem professora, mas já dei aula de informática para crianças na faixa dos 10 anos e ADOREI !. Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap. .

Lady Cygnus - Gostou muito da aparição das crianças. Ficaram muito fofas. Adorou a personagem dela.

(B. Patty) - No próximo cap mais crianças vão aparecer. Com os treinos para a peça, esses pequenos são presença garantida. .

Nana - Está superansiosa para ver os meninos de ouro de "meninas de ouro". Também disse que acha legal pessoas "adultas" escreverem fics que são lidas em grande parte por adolescentes.

(B. Patty) - No próximo cap você vai ver as "meninas de ouro". Ei, isso dá até nome de filme ! rsrsrs. Muito obrigada pela gentileza de me classificar como "adulta" e não como "perto de virar uma balzaquiana" rsrsrs. .

Nica-Bel - Adorou o cap. anterior. E aguarda a revelação dos segredinhos do Dido.

(B. Patty) - Estou até envergonhada de ter esquecido de dizer que a idéia das crianças aparecerem mais (começando nas aulas do Milucho) foi sua. Espero ter me retratado a tempo. Ó.Ò. Como eu prometi, aqui está um dos "segredinhos" do Dido. Não é que o Peixinho fingiu para o MM ? Que danado ! E a confusão da dupla de professores Mi & Dido já começou aqui. Tadinho do Kâ. (Snif ! T.T)

Sini - Não vê a hora de ver os meninos vestidos de menina. Também se encontrou na personagem da fic.

(B. Patty) - No próximo cap. já tem as "jogadoras" de vôlei. Espero que vc goste. Tadinho dos meninos, pois sua personagem vai acabar dando trabalho para esta dupla de professores... rsrsrs.

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem escrever, pois fico muito feliz. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails.

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

- Jun/2005 -


	4. Semana IV As Garotas do Volei

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior Afrodite contou ao grego sua primeira vez com MM. Milo brincou de fazer cócegas no Pisciano. Kamus flagrou os dois brincando e achando que estavam juntos, foi embora de coração partido._

...não havia autocontrole. O Escorpiniano tinha realmente feito uma revolução em sua vida e transformado completamente o Homem de Gelo, substituído a pedra de gelo do seu interior. Um coração de carne batia no lugar da pedra. Um coração de carne apunhalado.

- Mon Ange, por que você fez isso comigo ?

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou copiosamente.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Junho - Semana IV – As garotas do vôlei

Antes de ir para a festa do MM, o cavaleiro de Escorpião ainda tentou falar com o francês mais cinco vezes, ligou mais uma vez da casa do Canceriano, porém todas sem sucesso. Kamus estava arrasado. Naquela noite, o Aquariano dormiu muito mal.

No dia seguinte, Milo chegou logo cedo na Fundação. Checou suas salas e deixou tudo pronto para a próxima aula. Às oito horas era a apresentação dos dois novos professores, um de artes, Afrodite, e um de recreação.

Oito em ponto Saori entrou com algumas pessoas no pátio repleto de crianças. O Escorpiniano e os outros professores estavam em um espaço na lateral.

- Bom dia crianças !

- Bom dia Madrinha !

- Hoje começam dois novos professores e quero que vocês os acolham e os tratem com educação, como vocês sempre fazem. Bem, vou deixar que se apresentem.

O grego procurou Afrodite com os olhos, mas não o viu. Se arrependeu. Tinha pensado em ligar para o sueco logo cedo e depois acabou esquecendo. Torcia para que o amigo chegasse ao menos no final da apresentação do outro.

O professor que subia os degraus, para melhor ser visto pelas crianças, era um senhor de idade. O velhinho, um tanto curvado, subiu com dificuldade o primeiro degrau e quando estava para subir o segundo, deixou a bengala cair. Uma das alunas mais atentas se apressou em pegar o objeto.

- Sua bengala senhor.

O velhinho pegou o objeto de volta.

- Muito obrigado, minha filha. - falou vagarosamente pelo peso dos cabelos brancos. - Foi muita bondade sua. Como é seu nome minha querida ?

- É... bem, todos me chamam de Pipe.

- Pipe ? Humm... é um nome muito alegre. Combina com o seu rostinho.

A menina sorriu.

- Você gosta de flores, minha criança ?

- Gosto sim senhor.

- Então vou te dar um presente.

E com um gesto na mão fez aparecer uma rosa e deu à menina. Ouve uma agitação geral. Todos ficaram maravilhados e aplaudiram.

Milo sorriu. Jamais teria reconhecido o sueco, andando e falando daquele jeito. Aparentava uns oitenta anos.

- Bem crianças, - começou com a voz apropriada para um senhor daquela idade - meu nome é Afrodite e sou o novo professor de arte de vocês. Sei que "novo" não combina muito comigo... - deu uma pausa e as crianças caíram na risada - ...mas eu vim aqui para ensinar vocês a sonharem.

As palavras do professor chamaram a atenção dos internos.

- O que quero dizer é que não importa se você é velho, novo, gordo, magro, se usa óculos ou não. Todos temos o direito de sonhar. Então se vocês têm velhos sonhos, vamos renová-los e transformá-los em realidade.

É claro que todos tinham sonhos. Os sentimentos daquelas crianças estavam completamente alinhados com as palavras daquele senhor de idade.

- Será que você pode me ajudar, querida ? - Afrodite perguntou a Pipe que ainda estava por perto e boquiaberta com as sábias palavras do professor.

- Claro.

Afrodite retirou as luvas e alguns comentários surgiram pela viçosidade de suas mãos. Deu as luvas e a bengala à menina e ficou ereto. Ouviu mais comentários. As crianças olhavam atentas a seus movimentos.. O sueco retirou um lenço do bolso do paletó e depois de tirar a peruca, limpou um pouco da maquiagem que lhe escondia a beleza e a juventude.

As crianças ficaram eufóricas e comentavam umas com as outras.

- CRIANÇAS, - chamou-as e todas se calaram para ouvir - eu digo que não importa o que somos por fora, mas sim o que somos por dentro. Tirem a poeira dos seus sonhos, porque eu vou esperar cada uma de vocês nas aulas, para sonharmos juntos.

Afrodite foi ovacionado pelos seus novos alunos. Milo aplaudia com gosto. Saori estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O outro professor também se apresentou e todos foram dispensados.

O Escorpiniano ficou esperando o amigo do lado de fora do banheiro. O sueco retirou toda a maquiagem e saiu. Os dois se cumprimentaram.

- Parabéns. Uma excelente atuação.

- Obrigado. Você acha que as crianças gostaram ?

- Com certeza adoraram. Aceita um café ?

- Vamos lá, minha primeira aula só começa às dez.

- E aí ? Quantas crianças por aula ?

- Inicialmente grupos de dez, mas podem chegar a quinze.

Por onde andavam as crianças vinham correndo abraçar o professor de música e dar bom dia. Aproveitavam também para ver o outro professor de perto.

- Nossa, como ele é bonito - uma das professoras comentou com outra.

- É Peixinho, - falou depois de ouvir o comentário - o Amore que se cuide.

Os dois entraram no refeitório rindo. Mal sentaram e Teffy e Volpi já estavam coladas no grego. O Escorpiniano recebeu um beijo de cada lado do rosto. Danadas como só elas, também beijaram o novo professor.

- Professor, eu vou poder me fantasiar de Cinderela ? - Volpi perguntou sonhadora.

- Que coisa mais ultrapassada Volpi. O quente é ser uma menina com super poderes.

- Tudo bem Teffy, posso até ter "super poderes", mas posso ter um príncipe encantado montado em um cavalo branco ? É tão bonito. Posso professor ? - perguntou ao Pisciano.

- Claro. Vamos fazer pequenos grupos de apresentação e vocês podem escolher ser Cinderela ou uma menina com super poderes, da forma que vocês quiserem.

- Viu ? - Volpi falou para Teffy e depois mostrou a língua para a amiga.

A outra fez cara de espanto pela ousadia da garota.

- Calma meninas, não briguem. - Milo já comentou percebendo o clima de ciúme entre as duas - O professor Afrodite deixará que vocês façam vários papéis.

- Vamos ver se esta SUA Cinderela ganha da MINHA garota poderosa. Sua fresca.

- Falando em fresca, estou vendo que tem bolo com sorvete de morango na bancada. Eu vou até lá pegar. Você vem Teffy ? - Volpi perguntou sem ligar para a ofensa da outra.

- Sério ? E o que estamos fazendo aqui ? Tchau professores.

As duas se despediram e foram correndo buscar o bolo.

- Puxa, como voltam rápido à amizade.

- Não se preocupe. Elas não conseguem ficar mais de dez minutos brigadas.

- Que bom.

Afrodite ia colocar a xícara na boca quando percebeu um par de olhos atentos ao seu lado. Depositou novamente a xícara no pires.

- Bom dia Professor Milo.

- Bom dia Setsuna.

- Bom dia Professor Afrodite. Você vai dar uma rosa para as outras crianças também ? - perguntou na lata.

O sueco olhou para o Escorpiniano. Milo sorria. Dido sabia que se desse uma rosa para a menina, a Fundação inteira ia se engalfinhar por outras flores. Tinha que fazer o que o grego disse. Ou controlava as crianças, ou era controlado por elas.

- Como é seu nome ?

- Setsuna, mas todos me conhecem como Anjo.

- Ok, Anjo Setsuna, vamos combinar assim: a criança que tiver o melhor rendimento nas aulas ganha uma rosa no final da semana.

- Eu quero ver você aparecer com uma rosa no final da sexta-feira, hein ? - Milo desafiou a menina, que sorriu em resposta.

- Pode deixar professor. - beijou os dois e saiu.

- Caramba Mi, realmente vai ser difícil controlá-las.

- Você ainda não viu nada. Deixa a Lady Cygnus saber da competição. Ela vai GRUDAR em você até que tenha entendido TUDO o que precisa fazer para ganhar esta bendita flor.

- Nossa Mi, elas são tão competitivas assim ?

- Como eu te disse, já passaram a dificuldade de serem abandonadas pela família ou por perderem os pais. Ou mostram que são boas ou serão eternas coitadinhas.

- É. E isso eu já percebi que elas não são.

As aulas de Afrodite foram cansativas, mas produtivas. Conheceu boa parte das crianças e adorou o trabalho. Os alunos também gostaram da aula. Não seria difícil montar a peça. As crianças estavam entusiasmadas e eram muito talentosas. Realmente Milo tinha razão, tanto as meninas quanto os meninos ficaram eufóricos por causa da competição da rosa.

Ainda tentou falou com o grego para contar como foi sua aula, mas não conseguiu. Com o aniversário da Fundação se aproximando, o Escorpiniano estava muito atarefado.

No dia seguinte os integrantes da Sétimo Poder (1) tinham marcado para ensaiar. Como o Agosto estava ficando mais perto, o tempo era curto, portanto marcaram os ensaios para toda semana, as terças e quintas, das seis às nove da noite.

Naquela terça já era seis e quinze e nada do Aquariano aparecer. Kamus não era de atrasar. Aioria ligou para o francês, que alegou não estar se sentindo muito bem.

- Falou galera, hoje vamos tocar sem o Kamye. Todo mundo já treinou sua parte ?

- Treinei. - Aioria respondeu a Shura.

- Milo ? - o espanhol chamou a atenção do outro - MILO !

- O que é ?

- Você treinou a sua parte ?

- Treinei.

- Ótimo, vamos começar. Música de abertura. É com você Aioria.

O Leonino tocou perfeitamente. Shura cantou e Milo fez o back vocal. Tinha a parte da guitarra que era do Kamus, mas pularam esta parte. Tocaram uma segunda vez para avaliar os erros e fizeram alguns comentários.

- Acho que seria legal colocar alguma coreografia para vocês, - Aioria comentou - fica muito estranho vocês estarem lá na frente quando a música começa.

- Pode deixar. Eu falo com o Afrodite e ele vem na quinta para dar umas dicas sobre isso.

- Beleza Milo. Bom galera, segunda música. Atenção Aioria. Vai Milo.

O grego se enrolou na hora de entrar na parte cantada.

- Desculpe.

Começou novamente mas errou no mesmo lugar. Tentou novamente, mas errou uma terceira vez, um pouco mais no meio da música. Na quarta vez, Shura estressou.

- PXXXX MILO ! PRESTA ATENÇÃO ! Está uma mxxxx. Nem parece que você é professor de música !

Aioria achou que o amigo ia brigar com o Capricorniano, mas o outro apenas assentiu e pediu desculpas.

- Cxxxxxx ! Chega de pedir desculpas e começa a tocar direito. Já é mais de sete e meia e não conseguimos tocar a segunda música inteira uma vez sequer ! Ainda temos mais treze para ensaiar e escolher para o show. - o espanhol reclamou - Vamos fazer direito, galera.

- Ok.- Milo respondeu com pouco ânimo.

O Escorpiniano errou mais três vezes.

- PXXXX ! ASSIM NÃO DÁ ! VAI SE FXXXX ! - falou, tirou o baixo do ombro e colocou-o no suporte - Quando você estiver a fim de tocar, sem ficar fazendo cx doce, estrelinha, - falou com ar de deboche para Milo - você me avisa, ok ?

O Capricorniano nem se despediu de Aioria, simplesmente foi embora.

- Milo, o que está acontecendo ? - o Leonino saiu da bateria e perguntou preocupado.

- Briguei com o Kamus. - respondeu colocando a guitarra no suporte.

- De novo ? Mas vocês dois parecem gato e rato. O que foi desta vez ? Mulher ?

- Fiz uma brincadeira de mau gosto e ele está me ignorando.

Infelizmente não dava para contar a verdade ao amigo.

- Humm.

- Gatinho, você sabe o quanto me machuca ser ignorado por alguém. Ainda mais se este alguém é você ou o Kamye.

- Eu sei Milucho. Naquela vez que eu fiquei três dias sem falar com você, achei que você ia enlouquecer (2)

- E foram TRÊS DIAS, o Kamus falou que vai ficar DUAS SEMANAS sem falar comigo. QUINZE DIAS Aioria... o que eu faço ? - perguntou desolado.

- Fale com ele e peça desculpas. Você quer que eu vá falar com ele ?

- Não. Acho que se ele souber que eu contei que briguei com ele, vai ficar mais aborrecido.

- Ok. Então é com você amigo. E é melhor ser logo. Quinta tem ensaio.

- É.

O Escorpiniano tentou falar com o francês até quinta, mas o amigo não lhe dava ouvido e nem respondia a seus telefonemas ou recados.

No treino de quinta-feira Kamus apareceu, mas não se dirigia ao amigo. A presença do Pisciano para auxiliá-los na coreografia deixou o clima ainda mais pesado. Ao término do treino o Aquariano pegou suas coisas, despediu-se com um "tchau" geral e foi embora.

- Você viu Aioria ? Ele me odeia. - falou tristemente.

- É Milo, está pior que eu pensava.

Já era sexta-feira e o grego ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Kamus. Estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora quando ouviu duas batidas suaves na porta.

- Entre, está aberta.

Era Anjo Setsuna. Trazia uma rosa do cabelo. Logo atrás estava Ilia-Chan. Também tinha uma flor no cabelo.

- Fomos as melhores alunas dos nossos grupos. - Ilia explicou ao professor. - Passamos na primeira fase para escolha dos papéis principais da peça.

- Meus parabéns, meninas. – abraçou e beijou cada uma delas.

- Com licença professor Milo. - era Ângela, a professora de matemática - Posso falar um instante com você, Ilia ?

- Claro professora. Tchau gente.

- Tchau.

Assim que a outra garota saiu, Anjo Setsuna tirou a rosa do cabelo.

- Para você, professor. - disse oferecendo a flor.

O Escorpiniano ficou mudo, sem entender a ação da menina.

- Fiquei muito feliz quando ganhei esta rosa, mas acho que agora você está precisando de mais felicidade que eu. – depois que falou, segurou a mão do grego e colocou a flor nela.

Milo olhou para a rosa e depois para a aluna. A menina sorriu. O Escorpiniano trouxe a menina para junto de si novamente, e a abraçou com ternura.

- Acho que é por isso que te chamam de Anjo, não é ?

Depois de um tempo soltou a garota e deu um suave beijo em sua testa.

- Eu agradeço muito, mas eu prefiro que você fique com a rosa. - colocou novamente a flor no cabelo da menina. – Mas saiba que sua atitude foi muito bonita e estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. – falou passando a mão no cabelo e no rosto da aluna.

- Eu gosto muito de você professor. - abraçou-o com carinho. - Não gosto de te ver triste.

- Não se preocupe. – falou com um sorriso no rosto - Depois deste seu gesto e do final de semana, eu vou ficar mais feliz. Prometo.

A garota o soltou e andou em direção à porta. Virou-se para falar uma última coisa.

- Eu vou cobrar na segunda-feira. – piscou e sorriu para o professor.

O grego concordou sorrindo.

- Vou ficar feliz. - falou para si assim que a garota saiu. – Vamos Kâ. Eu prometo.

- Milo, pára. - Helena tentava pentear o grego e ria - Assim não consigo te arrumar.

Os cinco cavaleiros de ouro estavam em cadeiras tipo de salão de beleza, enquanto June, Princesa, Marin, Saori e Shina os ajudavam com a maquiagem para o jogo de vôlei.

- Você NÃO vai prender meu cabelo com chuquinhas de pelinho cor-de-rosa. Esquece ! - o Escorpiniano disse decido para a Princesa.

- Mas Milo, vai ficar tão bonitinho e combina com a sua mini-saia rosa. - June falou.

- Mas June, tinha que ser justo EU a ganhar a saia desta cor ?

- Se você não tivesse a bunda TÃO GRANDE podia até colocar uma azul escura mais discreta, como a minha. - Kanon comentou zoando o Escorpiniano.

- Tá reparando na bunda do Milucho, hein ? - Shura replicou e todos caíram na risada.

Kanon ficou muito sem graça.

- Aí ! Não puxa o meu cabelo, Princesa.

- Milo, pára de reclamar. Acho que se você fosse uma menina reclamaria menos.

- Ai, ai, onde eu estava com a cabeça para apostar isso. - o Escorpiniano lamentou.

- Pela mãe de Deus ! Eu tinha que ver o MEU garotinho vestido de menina. - Ilana falou entrando no salão.

- Ilana ! Elas estão sendo muito más comigo. Querem colocar chuquinha com pelinho no meu cabelo e me fazer usar uma saia rosa. - Milo falou com voz dengosa.

- Você esqueceu do glitter, Mi - Princesa completou.

- Ilana, fica aqui comigo ! - pediu com voz chorosa - Não deixa fazerem isso comigo.

- Te conhecendo como te conheço você deve ter aprontado para quererem te vestir assim.

- Ilana ! Eu não queria, eu juro ! - choramingou.

- Ei, Ilana. - Saori chamou - Foram eles que apostaram para se vestirem de meninas.

- Então acho que não posso fazer muito por você, meu amor, mas posso inspecionar para saber se esta loirinha não vai exagerar demais. Para falar a verdade acho que você vai ficar muito bonitinho de rosa. Vai destacar seu cabelinho tão lindo.

- Não ! - reclamou manhosamente, como uma criança perto da mãe.

- Ai Shina, este treco é gelado.

- Droga Shura, você se mexeu e borrou o delineador. Agora tenho que recomeçar.

- Marin, é você que está com os batons em pincel ? - June perguntou

- Estou terminando e já te passo. Que cor você vai usar no Kanon ?

- Um rosa um pouco mais forte para realçar com o tom de pele dele.

- Quem está com a maletinha dos pós, por favor me passe. Preciso retocar um ponto no MM. - Saori pediu.

- Vamos Mi, vira para mim. Não se preocupe, não vou exagerar no rímel e a sombra só vou esfumaçar. Ainda é dia e não dá para carregar muito.

- Esfumaçar ? Eu não quero usar sombra em fumaça. Vou ficar com um cheiro ruim. - reclamou novamente para a amiga.

As meninas riram muito da ignorância do grego (3).

- Ei ! Sai de perto de mim com isso Saori, você vai furar o meu olho. - MM reclamou.

- Não vou furar nada. Olha para cima para eu passar o lápis.

- Eu não quero usar isso. - reclamou para a deusa.

- E vocês acham que eu queria usar qualquer destas coisas ? - Aioria perguntou exibindo algumas presilhas no cabelo penteado de forma mais feminina, sombra dourada suave, escurecendo nos cantos do rosto e batom rosa claro. Os seios postiços enchiam a blusa branca de amarrar na frente, que todos usariam, mini-saia plissada azul clara, tênis branco e meia até o joelho, para simular uma colegial, completavam o conjunto.

- Uau Aioria ! Você está uma gata ! Quer sair comigo hoje à noite ? - Kanon perguntou.

- KANON ! - June gritou - Agora borrei o batom e vou ter que passar de novo. Alguém me passa novamente o pó ?

O geminiano suspirou resignado.

- Ei Ilana, me passa aquele mousse modelador de cachos para eu vou usar no Mi.

- Volta aqui Aioria que eu ainda não terminei. - Marin chamava.

- Oi ! - Shaka cumprimentou todos entrando.

- Ei, quem deixou você entrar ? Aqui é um lugar só para meninas ! - MM reclamou.

- Isso mesmo Loirinho, para fora, vamos. - Ilana conduzia o indiano para fora do salão.

- Mas Ilana...

- Nada disso. Só podem ver depois de pronto.

- Ok. Ei Aioria, você está a maior gata. Quer sair comigo hoje à noite ? - perguntou rindo.

- Vai se...

Fez-se silêncio na sala.

- Olha menino, que eu lavo sua boca com sabão. - Ilana ameaçou.

Todos riram.

Os cinco cavaleiros ficaram prontos.

Todos vestiam os seios postiços e a blusa branca de botões decotada e para amarrar na frente. O uniforme era de colegial, a pedido dos meninos de bronze.

Milo estava com a mini-saia plissada cor-de-rosa. O cabelo tinha franjinha e atrás se dividia em dois rabos de cavalo presos com chuquinhas peludinhas, também rosa. Com o mousse os cachos estavam bem definidos e muito bonitos. Uma suave sombra prata combinava com a pouca quantidade de rímel utilizada. Um batom rosa, um pouco mais forte que o tom de boca e um pouco de glitter nas maças do rosto completavam a maquiagem. O Escorpiniano parecia uma adolescente.

Kanon usava a mini-saia plissada azul escura. O batom rosa quase pink destacava seus lábios. Usava lápis azul claro e rímel, mas não estava com glitter. O cabelo estava preso com dois coques laterais, deixando uma mecha de cabelo no meio, estilo japonês. O penteado lhe dava um ar um tanto inocente.

O Leonino era "a garota mais bonita" dos cinco. A maquiagem e o penteado lhe caíram muito bem. O batom rosa ganhou uma luz especial com um brilho labial. Além disso, a mini-saia azul clara destacava ainda mais o corpo bronzeado do grego.

Shura usava delineador preto, saindo um pouco depois do fim dos olhos, amendoando-os. O rímel estava bem forte, deixando os cílios bem grossos. Um lápis verde suavizava um pouco o negro dos olhos. Na boca trazia um batom entre o vinho e o marrom. Uma mini-saia verde musgo completava o figurino. O espanhol era o mais cômico dos cinco. Parecia realmente um travesti. Ainda mais pelo blush da maquiagem destacando as maçãs do rosto. Obra da namorada Shina.

O cavaleiro de Câncer usava mini-saia lilás. Presilhas rosa e lilás em formato de pequenas borboletas enfeitavam seu cabelo. Saori tinha encaracolado o cabelo do italiano e usado fixador para não desmanchar as ondinhas. O lápis negro nos olhos e maquiagem bronze esfumaçada em volta dos olhos faziam do cavaleiro um travesti muito mais bonito que Shura. Nos lábios trazia um provocante batom vermelho que com o brilho labial ficava mais intenso e parecia tornar a boca do italiano mais carnuda.

As garotas tiraram várias fotos das cinco "colegiais".

Assim que Kanon abriu a porta, fechou-a rapidamente.

- O que foi grego ? - Shura perguntou.

- Cara, tem um santuário e meio lá fora para nos ver !

- Tem alguma mulher ? - MM quis saber.

- Um monte.

- Essa não ! - o Canceriano exclamou.

- Ora meninos, não reclamem. Fizemos um bom trabalho. - Saori falou por todas - Vocês estão umas gracinhas.

- Eu te mato, Milo. - MM falou estreitando os olhos.

- Não vem não que todos concordaram com a aposta.

- Mas a idéia foi sua. - Kanon atacou.

- Ok. - abriu os braços - Me joguem pedra, me batam, me torturem. Seus amigos da onça.

- Acho que este greguinho está reclamando demais. - Shura falou para os outros.

Abriram a porta, empurraram o Escorpiniano para fora e fecharam a porta.

- Que maldade ! - a serva observou.

- Ah Ilana, só um minutinho. - MM explicou - Ele nos deve uma.

O Escorpiniano quase caiu no chão com a violência do empurrão. Equilibrou-se e olhou para a multidão à sua frente.

A gozação foi forte. Ninguém se segurava ao ver o orgulhoso cavaleiro de Escorpião usando saia e maquiagem. Estava até bonito, mas muito engraçado.

- E aí gata ? Tem planos para hoje à noite ?

- Tira os olhos que eu vi primeiro.

- Olha só Saga, - Deba comentou - o Milo tem uma irmã e nunca contou para a gente.

- Vai ver que é porque ela é gostosa e ele ficou com medo da gente aproveitar. - falou chegando perto.

Nisso outros cavaleiros se aproximaram também.

Milo encostou na porta e bateu devagar.

- Abram por favor. - falou baixinho.

- Humm... - Argol analisou - ...se é da família do Milo... é fácil que nem ele.

- EI ! Respeito com o meu irmãozinho. - o Escorpiniano falou caindo na brincadeira.

- Vem cá gostosa !

- Ai ! Tire as mãos de mim seu brutamontes. Eu sou uma moça pura.

- Pura ? Fala sério.

O grego foi cercado.

- DEBAAAAA SOCORRO ! Onde está aquele imprestável do meu irmão quando eu preciso dele ? AI ! SOLTA A MINHA SAIA SEU TARADO ! NÃO PASSA A MÃO AÍ NÃO ! AI ! TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BLUSA.

- SAIAM DE PERTO, BANDO DE URUBUS. A MOÇA É VIRGEM ! - alguém gritou.

- VIRGEM ? NEM EM SIGNO ! - alguém respondeu.

- ME SOLTA ! - Milo gritava em vão para os mais abusados.

- CHEGA ! - Shaka falou afastando os mais afoitos que estava em volta do Escorpiniano e passavam a mão pelo corpo dele - Esta gracinha já tem dono.

- Shakinha. - Milo correu para o indiano e o abraçou - eles quase me defloraram.

- Calma meu amor, não precisa se exaltar. - o Virginiano falou também no clima da brincadeira - Eu vim para te salvar.

- Ei, quem você está pensando que é para chegar por último e levar a gostosa embora ?

- É isso mesmo. O Milo sempre nos sacaneia. Quando finalmente chega o nosso dia você quer levá-lo embora ?

- Preferem que eu abra os olhos ? - o Virginiano perguntou.

Silêncio geral.

O indiano deu a mão para o grego e saiu de lá com ele de braços dados. Milo ainda se virou para mostrar o dedo para a multidão.

- Cachorra ! Safada ! Vagabunda ! - gritaram para o grego.

O Escorpiniano e Shaka riam da brincadeira até que ao chegarem perto do carro, o grego estacou. Kamus estava próximo a eles e olhava para Milo. O Virginiano soltou o outro.

- Não vai me dizer que você também quer convidar a minha companhia para sair ? - brincou com o Aquariano - Vai ter que entrar na fila.

Kamus continuava sério.

- Não Shaka. Ele é todo seu. - falou e baixou os olhos por alguns instantes - Até que as meninas fizeram um bom trabalho. Espero que alguém tire uma foto para a posteridade. Falou. Tchau Shaka. Tchau. - falou olhando para o Escorpiniano.

O grego ficou com o olhar triste, acompanhando o outro ir embora. Baixou a cabeça.

- Vocês brigaram, não é ?

- Brigamos. - respondeu ao loiro, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- DEIXEM A MINHA IRMÃ EM PAZ ! - os dois ouviram Saga gritar. Provavelmente os outros estavam saindo.

- Sabe Milo, - começou chamando sua atenção - eu e o Mu sempre fomos muito amigos. Então, quando ele foi embora do Santuário eu não o perdoei. Ele ficou longos anos fora e eu não procurei, um dia sequer, saber como ele estava. Uma vez, em um aniversário, recebi uma ligação. "Oi Shaka, é o Mu, feliz ani...". Eu nem ouvi o resto, bati o telefone. Desde então, não nos falamos mais até que ele voltou para o Santuário na Batalha das Doze Casas. E a nossa primeira troca de palavras, desde que ele saiu do Santuário foi quando eu estava com o Ikki em outro mundo. Eu pedi a ele para nos tirar de lá, mas ele me respondeu friamente que com o meu poder eu era capaz de fazer isso sozinho. Isso doeu Milucho. Doeu lá no fundo. Mas aí eu vi que eu só tinha duas coisas a fazer. Ou pedia desculpas e reatávamos a amizade ou o tratava friamente e perdia a oportunidade de estar com uma pessoa maravilhosa.

O Virginiano deu uma pausa. Milo escutava atento.

- Escolhi a primeira opção. Não foi a mais fácil, pois tive que me despir do orgulho para pedir desculpas, mas desde então, temos desfrutado grandes momentos juntos. Todo o período em que nos reprimimos foi deixado para trás e hoje não perdemos um segundo sequer com coisas destrutivas. Hoje à noite vamos ao teatro e na quinta-feira ao cinema.

Shaka se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do grego.

- Somos cavaleiros Milo. Nossa vida não nos pertence. Tudo o que temos e o que fazemos hoje, pode virar poeira amanhã. Estou falando com você agora, mas amanhã pela manhã posso estar morto. - deu uma pausa - E se o Mu morresse exatamente agora, eu choraria de saudade, mas nunca de remorso. Não tem NADA que eu deixei de dizer ou de fazer por ele. Quando estamos juntos aproveitamos cada momento como se fosse único.

O grego olhou rapidamente para a direção que o francês tinha tomado.

- Milo, você e o Kamus são amigos desde pequenos. - Shaka continuou - Eu não sei o motivo da briga, mas sei que não vale a pena.

- EI GALERA ! POSSO IR COM VOCÊS ? - Kanon perguntava se aproximando.

- PODE ! - Shaka gritou de volta.

- Quando você estiver com as pessoas que gosta, Milo, - falou olhando diretamente nos olhos do grego - nunca se despeça ou as deixe ir com um clima de ódio ou de tristeza entre vocês. Esqueça as divergências. Aproveite o momento. Algum dia - falou com um sorriso triste - este momento será o último momento que vocês tiveram juntos. A vida passa Milo. Chore de saudade do Kamus, mas nunca de remorso.

- E aí gente ? Beleza ? - o Geminiano chegou perto dos dois - Vamos nessa ? O Saga ficou lá para defender as outras "meninas". Cara, quase fui estuprado.

O Escorpiniano estava pensativo. Shaka era realmente muito sábio. Não era à toa que era o conselheiro de defesa do Santuário. Por sua lealdade inicial à deusa, Shura era o conselheiro de acusação, mas Shaka conseguira a posição pela sua sabedoria.

- Vamos Milo ? - o indiano o chamou - Quanto mais rápido o jogo acabar, mais rápido você resolve suas coisas.

Milo sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- Tudo bem Milucho, depois você me faz uma massagem com óleo de calêndula para pagar o conselho. (4) - e piscou para o amigo.

- Ai não !

- Brincadeira. - disse fazendo com que o outro respirasse aliviado.

Milo não sabia se Shaka sabia sobre os dois. Também não dava para perguntar abertamente, ainda mais com o Kanon ali. Talvez um dia tocasse no assunto de uma forma mais tranqüila. Agora, sua mente só se preocupava com seu francesinho.

"Não vou te perder. Nunca." pensou enquanto fechava a porta do carro.

Chegaram na praia e a zoação continuou. Todo mundo ria das cinco colegiais.

- Eu ainda te mato Escorpião. - Shura ameaçou.

Ikki se aproximou das "meninas" e fez questão de beijar todas no rosto.

- Sabe Aioria, eu tinha um encontro hoje à noite, mas eu dispenso o canhão para sair com você. - falou rindo.

- Vai se fxxxx Ikki.

- Tudo bem, se não consigo nada com a número um, vou para a número dois. E aí Milo ? Você tem planos para hoje à noite ?

- Nem vem. Já basta o sufoco que aqueles MANÍACOS TARADOS me fizeram passar lá no Santuário. TODO MUNDO queria passar a mão em mim ! Se não fosse o Shaka me salvar, essa hora eu não seria mais virgem.

- Humm... garotas virgens são para namorar e não para zoar, mas abro uma exceção para você Milo. Você está muito gostosa hoje.

- Eu vou te mostrar o que tenho de gostoso no meio das pernas e quero ver se você vai querer. - falou para Fênix, respondendo à altura.

- EI ! - o Pisciano gritou - Sem baixar o nível ! Temos moças por perto, seu boca suja. Sua mãe não te deu educação não ?

- Desculpem meninas. - dirigiu-se às garotas - Mas respondendo a você Afrodite, eu não tenho educação não. Não tenho mãe. - respondeu rindo.

- Então vamos jogar bola, filho de chocadeira. Vamos ganhar esta pxxxx. - Shura chamou o grego para a ação

Os dourados perderam o primeiro set por 20 a 16.

- Acho que vocês jogam melhores vestidos de menina. - Ikki falou e riu muito, acompanhado dos outros bronzeados.

Os cinco cavaleiros de ouro aproveitaram o fim do set para tirarem as roupas e maquiagens e jogaram para valer. Os resultados finais foram 20 X 15, 20 X 17, 17 X 20 e 22 X 20 para os dourados. Os garotos de bronze nem se importaram em perder. O melhor foi ver os orgulhosos cavaleiros de ouro passarem o maior vexame da vida deles na praia.

Milo mal comemorou o último ponto e correu para onde Shaka estava.

- Você me dá uma carona de volta ?

- Claro Milo.

- Posso ir também ? Estou com um pouco de sono. - Mu pediu aos amigos.

- Opa ! Também quero carona. - Afrodite se manifestou.

Os quatro se despediram dos demais e foram para o Santuário conversando sobre a peça. Shaka nem estacionou o carro direito e o grego já se despediu e voou para fora. Correu até a passagem secreta que saia entre Peixes e Aquário.

Kamus estava em seu quarto. Sentava na cama, trazia os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e com as mãos escondia o rosto. Milo entrou no templo e ficou na porta do quarto. Pensou que o amigo estivesse chorando. O Aquariano percebeu o cosmo e levantou o rosto. Estava abatido.

- O que você quer ? Não te pedi para não vir até aqui ? - perguntou com voz chorosa.

O grego se aproximou. Kamus não estava chorando, mas estava visivelmente triste. O Escorpiniano ajoelhou-se diante dele e depois deitou a cabeça sobre os pés do francês.

- Milo, o que você...

- Me perdoa. Eu fui um idiota estúpido. O Afrodite foi comigo até minha casa pedir umas dicas pois ia começar a trabalhar na segunda. Eu perguntei sobre a primeira vez dele com o MM e ele mentiu para mim, então eu fiz cócegas para ele falar a verdade. Ele falou e eu continuei as cócegas apenas como brincadeira. Não era sério. Por favor, me perdoa. – despejou o relato de uma vez no francês

Os cachos do cabelo do grego, mais acentuados e bonitos pelo mousse, caiam sobre os pés do Aquariano e escondiam seu rosto.

- Me perdoa, Kâ. Foi uma grande estupidez brinc..., quer dizer, fazer aquilo com o Dido.

Milo e o Aquariano utilizavam o termo "brincar" em substituição a "transar" para disfarçar e poderem conversar em lugares públicos.

- Eu não tenho nada com o Dido. - levantou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo - Eu juro. O Afrodite é só meu amigo. É você quem eu amo e sempre vou amar. Eu jamais te trocaria por ele ou por qualquer pessoa.

O Aquariano continuava quieto. Olhava para baixo. O Escorpiniano colocou as mãos nos joelhos do francês.

- Kamus, por favor. É a mais pura verdade. Eu te amo tanto, mas sou um idiota e faço um monte de bobagens.

- Então não está rolando nada entre vocês dois ?

- NUNCA rolou nem vai rolar. Eu e o Dido NUNCA transamos, nos beijamos, ou sequer demos um selinho um no outro. - o grego pegou o rosto do amigo e levantou, fazendo-o olhar para si. - Kâ, eu nunca te traí, a não ser quando você pedia. Todas as garotas com quem fiquei desde o dia três de janeiro foram as garotas que VOCÊ pediu para que eu ficasse... Tudo bem, eu dei um selinho ou um beijo em uma ou outra, mas depois que eu disse que te amava não toquei mais os lábios de qualquer garota.

- Tá. E os lábios de homens ? – perguntou secamente.

O grego demorou um pouco para responder.

- Teve um.

Kamus fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente. Fitou novamente o Escorpiniano.

- Antes ou depois de dizer "que me amava ?" - perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Só teve UM, Kâ !

- Quem ? - o francês demonstrava grande desapontamento.

- Eu estava bêbado e drogado e...

O Aquariano arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a palavra "drogado".

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Kâ. Drogado. Ofereceram e eu aceite, simples assim.

- Por quê, Milo ? - perguntou decepcionado com a atitude do outro.

- Porque todo mundo fala que as pessoas usam drogas para fugir da realidade e esquecer os problemas. - respondeu com voz chorosa - Naquele dia em que você me disse que nosso relacionamento era apenas sexo, eu enlouqueci. Bebi um monte de coisa e quando me ofereceram um comprimido, na balada, aceitei. (5)

- Milo... - o francês estava muito triste.

- Eu aceitei Kamye... Naquela noite VOCÊ era meu grande problema. Eu QUERIA te esquecer... Precisava te esquecer. – falou com a voz sumida - Tomei. E ao contrário do que imaginei, meus problemas não sumiram. Aumentaram. Eu passei a te ver em TODOS OS LUGARES. Um loiro de cabelos longos chegou perto de mim e me pediu um beijo. Eu olhei melhor e vi que era o Shaka. - o francês se surpreendeu com a declaração – Não Kâ, é claro que não era o Shaka. Era efeito da droga. Eu via o que QUERIA ver. Cheguei perto do "Shaka" e perguntei se beijando ele você ficaria com ciúme. Ele respondeu que sim. Então eu o beijei. No meio do beijo, alguém me puxou. Era o Ian, aquele cara que te falei. Ele foi muito legal comigo e me levou para a casa dele.

- CASA ? MILO, VOCÊ ME CONTOU QUE FICOU BÊBADO E QUE O IAN NÃO DEIXOU QUE ABUSASSEM DE VOCÊ ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA "NORMAL", MAS DEPOIS VOCÊ SE DESPEDIU DELE E PEGOU SUA MOTO. VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM ? - perguntou irado.

- Não. - respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente - Não menti, apenas deixei de te contar detalhes que só te deixariam triste.

Kamus suspirou em desaprovação. Estava bravo.

- Muito bem, e o que você foi fazer "na casa dele" ?

- Ele mora no apartamento onze. Quando eu cheguei perguntei se estava na décima primeira casa. Ele respondeu que de certa forma, sim. Então se eu estava no décimo primeiro templo, o morador só podia ser você. Eu pedi... para ele brincar comigo. – falou afinal e baixou a cabeça.

Brincar significava sexo.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ ? - gritou e empurrou com força as mãos do outro dos seus joelhos. - Não me toque. Eu tenho NOJO de você.

- Kâ, por favor, não me trata assim. – falou com tristeza.

- NÃO me chame assim, NÃO me chame mais. Eu NÃO te dou o direito. SUMA da minha frente. Desaparece. SAI. Vá fxxxx com o Ian ou com...

O grego recolocou a cabeça aos pés do amigo e pediu perdão. Kamus se penalizou.

- Milo ? Milo olha para mim.

O Escorpiniano olhou.

- Tudo bem. Você quer que eu ACREDITE que você estava sob influência de drogas quando pediu para ele transar com você ? – perguntou com ar de sarcasmo.

- Não. - respondeu em tom choroso – Nem eu acredito. Mas pelo menos ele estava consciente e quando eu pedi para brincar comigo, ele não quis...

Kamus fechou os olhos. A dor em seu coração aumentou. O Ian não havia se aproveitado, o amigo é quem tinha se oferecido. As lágrimas desceram pela sua face alva.

- ... porque disse que não dava para transar com alguém que o chamava de Kâ o tempo todo. - falou com a voz embargada.

Voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre os pés do francês. Apesar do choque, Kamus compreendeu o que o grego falou. Se fosse mesmo verdade, não era o Ian que o cavaleiro de Escorpião via, mas o Aquariano.

- Milo ? Milo, olha para mim. – ordenou.

O outro obedeceu. O brilho em seus olhos denunciava que uma lágrima estava a caminho.

- Me perdoa Kâ... Por favor. - suplicou.

- Quando você ia me contar isso ? - perguntou secando as próprias lágrimas.

- Nunca. Você acha que eu ia querer te magoar ?

- E por que contou ?

- Nem sei. - falou em tom choroso e baixou a cabeça.

O francês pegou o queixo do outro e levantou sua cabeça. Passou a mão no rosto do amigo, a tempo de evitar a primeira lágrima.

- Foi só isso que aconteceu aquele dia ? O saldo final foi só um beijo ? - perguntou ao grego com as mãos ainda tremendo.

O Escorpiniano assentiu positivamente.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você está me escondendo, Milo ?

O grego baixou novamente a cabeça. Kamus fechou os olhos com força.

- O QUE É ? FALA ! – gritou ordenando ao outro, enquanto tremia mais.

- Você sabe que eu adoro crianças, Kâ.

- E DAÍ ?

- Daí eu... gostaria muito de ser pai e...

- E QUANDO você ia me dizer que me dispensaria ficar com uma mulher ? Só depois que eu dissesse "eu te amo" para satisfazer o seu ego ? - seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

- Não fala assim comigo, Kâ. Eu nunca te trocaria por ninguém. Não vou te dispensar nem agora e nem nunca. Só estou te contando porque você terá que me dividir com esta criança e sei que você é ciumento. E eu não vou transar com mulher nenhuma. Pretendo adotar uma das crianças da Fundação. Só não contei antes porque eu realmente ia esperar você dizer que me amava. Aí eu teria certeza que você não se importaria em me dividir com o pequeno.

Kamus ficou mais calmo com a explicação. Suspirou profundamente. Pegou o rosto do amigo e olhou bem em seus olhos. Sabia que Milo estava sendo sincero.

- Tem mais alguma coisa ? - perguntou ainda abatido.

- Só mais uma.

- O que é isso ? Uma nova técnica ? Sofrimento em prestações ?

- Acho melhor não falar.

- Se não falar, está tudo acabado entre nós.

- KAMUS !

- Se você não pode me falar as coisas, não posso confiar em você.

- Tudo bem, eu falo. Mas não fique bravo. Só vai acontecer se você quiser.

- Fale. – mandou secamente.

- Eu queria um dia... brincar com você e uma garota.

- Como é ?

- Brincar, Kâ. Eu, você e uma menina. Vocês dois na ponta e eu no meio.

- Milo, eu não acredito que no meio desta discussão TÃO séria você fica pensando em fazer sanduíche !

- Ok. Desculpe. Era só uma fantasia. Não precisa acontecer.

- E o que mais você está escondendo ?

- Nada.

- Nada ?

- Já te contei tudo.

- Jura pela deusa ?

- Pela deusa e por você, que é o que eu mais prezo.

- Forma muito estranha de gostar das coisas, machucando quem você diz que ama.

- Kâ, eu não digo que te amo. Eu te amo. Ou você acha que eu estaria aqui me humilhando e enchendo os seus pés de glitter se você fosse só um passatempo e não tivesse importância ? Sei que minha fama com as mulheres não é boa. Sei que sou taxado de fácil, mas não se esqueça que eu nunca amei nenhuma delas. Era você que eu via quando fechava os olhos para beijá-las.

- E por que você faz isso comigo, Mon Ange ? – perguntou em uma súplica.

- Porque eu sou um idiota.

Kamus olhou bem para o grego e suspirou profundamente.

- Milo, me conte a verdade. Eu PRECISO saber. Depois de três de janeiro, você... – engoliu seco antes de continuar - ...brincou com outra pessoa ?

- Não.

- Jura ?

- Por tudo o que é sagrado. Eu beijei outras pessoas, é verdade, mas depois de três de janeiro, você foi o ÚNICO com quem dividi a cama. Exceto no caso do Ian.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês não transaram, não é ?

- Não Kâ. Nós não transamos.

- Não faz mais isso, Milo. – pediu passando a mão no rosto do outro. - Machuca muito.

O Escorpiniano se levantou e puxou o outro para um abraço.

- Me perdoa Kâ, não vou mais fazer isso. Senti tanta saudade. Achei que morreria.

- Eu também.

Os dois se abraçaram com mais força.

- Mon Ange, naquele dia em que eu te bati...(6) eu não te pedi desculpas, mas eu juro que isso não vai acontecer de novo. Nunca mais vou te bater.

- Ah ! Que pena ! Agora que eu estava gostando quando você me algemava e me batia com ramos de trigo. - falou com tom sedutor e beijando suavemente a orelha do amigo.

- Estou falando sério, Milo.

- Eu sei. - respondeu inicialmente sério. - Mas eu também. - completou sorrindo.

- Depravado.

- Eu sei que é assim que você gosta.

O francês sorriu.

- Olha só, - falou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos do Aquariano – Acho que está faltando um pouco de romantismo entre nós, então, tive uma idéia BEM romântica. O que você acha de tomarmos um banho bem relaxante juntinhos, depois ficarmos bem agarradinhos, assistindo filme e comendo pipoca ?

- Pizza. - Kamus corrigiu.

- Siciliana ?

- Só tem quatro queijos aqui em casa.

- Eu pego os filmes e você assa a pizza ? - perguntou ainda acariciando o francês.

- Fechado.

O grego estava saindo para ir até a Dvdteca do Santuário, quando o francês o chamou.

- Mon Ange ?

- Oi ? – perguntou virando-se.

- Você fica uma gracinha de chuquinha, saia rosa e glitter.

O Escorpiniano sorriu. Agora podia encarar a aluna na segunda-feira. Estava realmente feliz.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – MM deixa o orgulho de lado e faz um pedido ao grego por amor ao Peixinho. Milo tem um pesadelo e conta para Kamus como foi sua primeira vez. _

OBS: O próximo capítulo contém CENAS FORTES envolvendo material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

Nota da autora: Explicações

( 1 ) Aioria na bateria, Kamus e Milo na guitarra e Shura no baixo.

( 2 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque

( 3 ) Esfumaçar é espalhar mais a sombra

( 4 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo V - Partindo para o ataque

( 5 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Cartas - Capítulo III - As cartas abertas

( 6 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo II - Demonstrando o potencial

Nota da autora - agradecimentos

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Nica-Bel - Que está HIPER atarefada, mas sempre dá um jeitinho para acompanhar a fic.

(B. Patty) - Obrigada pelo e-mail. Eu sempre gosto muito. E como eu te disse, em muito breve o Ian estará na área.

Caliope Amphora - Acha que apesar do Milo ser sem noção ao brincar com o Dido, o Kamus vai entender e não se deixar levar pelas palavras do MM, também espera que os dois se assumam logo e quer ver as "meninas" do vôlei.

(B. Patty) - Oi Caliope, obrigada por arrumar um tempinho (um tempão na verdade rsrsrs) para mim. Sei como uma fic do nível da Santuário Times consome da gente. Mas aqui está. O Milo se entendeu com o francês e as "garotas" arrasaram. Sobre os dois se assumirem...

Anjo Setsuna - Adorou ver o Dido no "comando". Deu razão ao Kamye pela atitude do Mi e acha que as aulas do Dido vão dar muita confusão.

(B. Patty) - O Dido é o máximo, não é ? rsrsrs. Bem, os meninos já estão de bem. Agora, eu estou MORRENDO de inveja de vc por ter abraçado o Milucho !

Teffy - Não quer ver os meninos brigados. E adorou o cap do Dido.

(B. Patty) - Ok, ok. Tentarei ser menos má (será que consigo ? rsrsrs). Os meninos já estão numa boa e vc, sua grudenta (rsrsrs), já foi agarrar o Mi e o Dido, não é ? rsrsrs.

Sinistra Negra - Está louca para ver os meninos de "meninas". Ficou com peninha do Kamus e achou muito interessante saber que o Dido tem cócegas.

(B. Patty) - Finalmente alguém se penalizou pelo francês, tadinho. Mas agora já está tudo bem. Espero que vc tenha gostado das colegiais.

Shakinha - Leu toda a fic Recordações e gostou muito.

(B. Patty) - Brigadinha pelo comentário. Espero que vc possa acompanhar a série CVA (Curtindo...) também. Bjinhos .

Pipe - Que não acreditou que os dourados perderam e achou "caliente" o cap do Dido. Também intitulou o Kamye de "Rei dos Flagras" (pena que nas horas erradas)

(B. Patty) - Depois do "incentivo" dos amigos, acho que eles só podiam perder mesmo, mas pelo menos agora jogaram para valer e ganhara, pena que tarde demais. rsrsrs. Vc gostou de aparecer com o Dido ?

Nana Pizanni - Ficou com muita peninha do Kâ e com bronca do Mi. Também acha que assim que o Milucho contar para o francês sobre a primeira vez, vai ficar mais tranqüilo.

(B. Patty) - Que bom. Mais uma defensora do francês. Ele está precisando. Agora sobre o Mi contar sobre a primeira vez, será que ele conta tudo ?

Kitsune Youko - Adorou se ver como criança na fic e está muito curiosa sobre a primeira vez do Milucho. Assim como a Pipe, não acredita que os dourados perderam.

(B. Patty) - Aguarde, que a talentosa Kitsune Youko ainda vai aparecer. Sobre o primeiro, no próximo cap tem novidades. É os meninos perderam. Mas não ficaram lindos ? .

Carola Weasley - Gostou muito e achou muito meigo o Kâ triste e também ficou com peninha. Ainda não vê a hora de ler sobre as "meninas do vôlei"

(B. Patty) - Ufa ! O francês está salvo. Que bom que ele ainda tem defensoras ! rsrsrs. Aqui estão as meninas do vôlei. Fala sério, o Mi não ficou fofux de glitter ? rsrsrs.

Nota da autora: contato.

Podem escrever, pois fico muito feliz. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails.

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com

- Jun/2005 -


End file.
